Kidnapped
by won't be the Victim
Summary: Sakura is at a bank with her mother at Xmas when it gets robbed! Sakura see there faces and they refuse to let her leave. Now all she can do is try to get by as she is thrown in a new dangrous world ahead of her.
1. 001

**I do NOT own Naruto! This is a majo OOC! If someone could please help me with this fic (like a beta) I would appratie it alot! I'm having problems with writing in 3rd,2nd, blah blah person! Entil someone can help me with this problem your just gonna have to deal with it! Thank you!**

* * *

It was the Christmas holidays and Sakura and her mother were going to the bank to get money for all the Christmas shopping they had to do. Sakura wasn't really looking forward to it, but really doesn't have a say in it. Christmas had to be one of the busiest times of the year. Everyone runs around looking for the perfect gifts for each other and they end up paying an arm and a leg for it, which usually takes a while to make up for throughout the year.

When that finally happens, its Christmas again and the whole thing starts over. That's how every year had gone for the past seventeen years of her life and she couldn't stand it. Sakura hated Christmas. She wasn't to the point to where you could call her a total grinch, but it absolutely drove her insane.

Her mother played the same Christmas songs over and over to the point where she couldn't go to sleep at night because the Christmas tunes were still playing in her head. Then they spent all kinds of money to get nice gifts for their family members and all she ever got in return was socks, sewing kits, or clothes so hideous that they should be burned off the face of the Earth. So everybody could guess and understand why she wasn't too thrilled about the whole event.

To make matters even worse, today was shopping day. A whole day wasted on Christmas shopping. Sakura Haruno was seventeen and went to Kohana leaf High School. It was a private school for all girls, but it was all right.

All the boys went to St. Hokage while the girls attended Kohana leaf. They sounded like nice little schools but honestly, there was nothing nice about them. Most of the people who went there hated the fact that no boys attended the school, but Sakura could care less. After seeing the guys around these parts, she didn't want anything to do with them.

They really weren't the crowd to be hanging around with. She didn't live in the greatest area, and the only boys around were the ones who just wanted to get in your pants. If she had thought that was bad, then she really really thought the drama was absolutely ridiculous! Separating the boys and girls from each other to save them from their raging hormones sounds like it would help the situation, but it only made things worse.

Apparently, the boys helped the girls to maintain their sanity because being locked in the same classroom for hours with thirty other girls made them out of control. These girls were the most cattiest girls Sakura could ever have the _pleasure -_enjoy the sacrasm- of meeting. They would start fights with each other just because another girl from across the room was giving them weird looks, and it soon gave the school a bad reputation. Like Ino and Ami. My gosh those two are like freaking animals, the way they go at each other. But it is quite comical.

Parents didn't want their boys dating girls from Kohana Leaf because they were considered lower class. Unfortunately for Sakura, her family didn't have the money to send her to one of the good schools because they couldn't afford it, so she was forced to go to Kohana Leaf High. Kohana Leaf may have been a private school, but because of its reputation, no one wanted their kids to go there, so they lowered the admission price by a ton load.

The good schools however cost enough to make people go bankrupt, so when people couldn't afford it, their only other option was Kohana Leaf of course. It was the same thing for St. Hokage as well. Both schools were considered a group of low class people with no future, so it made it even harder to get jobs and such. So when Sakura's having a conversation with someone, she never tell them she went to Kohana Leaf.

It would ruin everything. Sakura sighed as she stared out of the car window, watching the people passing by. She had gorgeous Pink hair that fell to her shoulders in pretty strait and she had pretty emerald green eyes. She was petite with nice curves and she had a slight tan.

Everyone thought she was absolutely gorgeous, including the guys. A lot of guys were crazy over her but she never developed a relationship with them because the all turned out to be perverts who tried to get in her pants. EVERY boy around was a pervert. There were stories of girls who had been raped by people she knew through childhood so she knew she couldn't trust anyone anymore.

It had broke her heart when she had found out that a guy from elementary school, who she was very good friends with, raped about ten different girls. Everyone around her were changing, and not in a good sort of way. Now everything was centered on violence, sex, and drugs. Sakura was one of the only virgins at Kohana Leaf, and that tells you something right there.

What had the world come to today? Whatever it was, she didn't want to be a part of it. Now, all that she looked forward to was graduating. Only half the year was left to go and she had already made plans as to what she would do afterwards.

All the other girls who hadn't dropped out of school yet, planned to do nothing at all. They would most likely turn out to be prostitutes and drug sellers. Not for Sakura though. She was going to get out of there and make something of herself.

She wanted to go to college to become an Doctor, because she had found that she was really good at remembering things, and it would be best. Being an Doctor, she could make more than a living all by herself. Then, hopefully she would find Mr. Right and then she didn't really know. She wanted to find the guy of her dreams, but she also wanted adventure, passionate romance, and something extraordinary to remember.

Every day of her life she prayed that there had to be more to life. The van came to a stop as her mom got out on the other side and Sakura followed her. Sakura hated Christmas shopping.

She hated trying to find the perfect present for everybody and thinking will they like it? What do they want? What if they hate it? And then if you just gave them money, they would get upset that it wasn't really anything special.

Then Sakura thought of her Aunt Akemi who never liked what you got her and would be like, "Is that the best you could get?" Sakura shuddered at the thought and walked right into the bank after her mother. There was a long line and Sakura groaned. After fifteen minutes of waiting in line Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

"Mom, this is taking forever and we're not even close to half way through the line!"

"Well if you're going to be a complainer why don't you just go wait in the van?"

A smile spread across the pinkets face as she took the car keys out of her mom's hands. Her body ached and she needed to sit down. Sakura walked happily out of the bank and went right over to the van. But something was weird. She didn't remember parking that close to the bank. She looked at the van to make sure she was at the right van. It looked exactly the same. So she shrugged it off and went to unlock the van door, but it was already unlocked..

Sakura was pretty positive that the van was locked when they left but it must have been a mistake. Her mom must have accidentally left it unlocked. So Sakura ignored her weird feeling and got into the very back seat. She sat there for a few minutes waiting for her mom to hurry up when she noticed something.

The inside of the van was different. Her mom's van was nice and neat and very organized, but this van had clothes and empty ramen containers and other things lying on the floor. She looked out the van window and saw another van that looked exactly the same a few rows down. She realized that she really had gotten in the wrong van.

Sakura was about to quickly get out when she heard screams coming from the bank. She turned around and saw that the banks windows were shattered and there were masked figures dressed in black, with bags running straight toward her. Sakura started to get really scared. Was this some kind of joke?

But before she could do anything she heard the van doors open quickly and she ducked behind the back seat.

"Move! Move! Hurry up!!"

There was a strange voice yelling. Sakura heard the engine start and the van took off in a hurry. The emerald eyed girl slowly peeked over the edge of the back of the seat because she couldn't help her curiosity. There were four guys about her age there. And even though she knew that all guys around were perverted assholes, she had to admit.. they were hot!! They ripped their masks off and started laughing.

"Gaara, how much we got?"

There was silence for a few moments as the man a few feet away from you counted money that was in between him and the guy next to him.

"About two hundred and forty thousand!!"

"YEAH!!"

They all started laughing, hollering and cheering. And Sakura thought her eardrums would burst. Then they started throwing the money up in the air and it flew everywhere. She watched as a couple of hundred dollar bills floated gently to the ground right next to her. Then it hit her. They robbed the bank!!

What about her mother?? Was she all right?? Then something caught her attention and made her eyes go wide with fear. The guy to her right held a gun up and she gasped. She ducked back down after realizing what she had done. That gasp was pretty loud and she hoped with all her heart that they didn't hear her, but the silence that followed made her hopes die.

".. did you hear-"

"SHHHHHH!!!"

Sakura could hear slight movements and shut her eyes. Oh crap this was the end, she just knew it! Her eyes reopened with fright and a tear slid down her cheek as she heard a guys voice.

"Well, well.. what do we have hear?"

Sakura was staring face to face with the guy called Gaara. Damn curiosity!

* * *

Review please! 


	2. 002

**I do NOT own Naruto! This is a majo OOC! If someone could please help me with this fic (like a beta) I would appratie it alot! I'm having problems with writing in 3rd,2nd, blah blah person! Entil someone can help me with this problem your just gonna have to deal with it! Thank you!**

* * *

Gaara was gorgeous! He had blood red hair that fell in his eyes with jade eyes.

"What is it?" one of the other guys asked.

"Check this out." Gaara said without taking his eyes off of Sakura.  
Then two heads popped up from the behind the seat and the driver looked at you through the front view mirror.

"Whoa.." They all looked at you with shocked expressions.

"She's hot!" the guy across from the driver said. Gaara smirked, and Sakura didn't even want to know what thoughts were going through his head right now.

"How did she get in here?"

"I thought this was my van and it was unlocked and.. and.. please just let me out here."  
Sakura didn't really know what happened. Panic just ran through her body and she became really scared. She had heard stories about terrible things that happened to people just like her, and she didn't want any of that to happen to her. What were they going to do to her? The driver started laughing.

"You're not going anywhere, Darling." Tears started falling from her eyes.

"Why not?"

The driver looked at Sakura like she was stupid. "Because you know too much. If we let you go, you would run straight to the cops."

Sakura 's eyes widened with fear as she saw where this was going.

"No, no! I swear! I won't tell anyone! I won't repeat anything about today, I swear! Please!"

"Sorry, but it's not that simple. We can't just let you go with nothing but your word."

There was silence for a moment.

"Then what do we do with her?" the guy next to Gaara asked.  
Sakura looked back at the driver waiting for his answer, but something told her she wouldn't like it. And she was right.

"We'll have to keep her with us until we know we can trust her." Sakura was in shock for a moment, wondering if she had heard him correctly. Then she snapped.

"NO! This is bullshit! I won't go! Pull over now! I'm getting OFF!"

But she knew that was the wrong thing to say as she saw the other three boys look at you shocked, with their mouths hanging open, like you just insulted royalty or something. The driver looked so pissed, that it almost looked like steam would come out of his ears. The van screeched to a stop and he turned around angrily. Before Sakura knew what was happening, his hand came in contact with her face and she fell back holding her stinging face.

"Bitch! You will not talk to me like that! You're coming with us whether you like it or not so get the fact straight, Darling!"

This made her mad. How dare he lay a hand on her!

"Well you just can't kidnap me-"

"Yes we can. Gaara, make sure she doesn't try anything stupid."

And before she could say anything more, Gaara pulled her onto his lap and secured his hands on her waist. Sakura didn't like this at all and tried to squirm away, but his grip tightly held her in place. He placed one of his hands on her thigh as he looked her up and down. She looked at the others and saw that they were doing the same thing, which made her feel really uncomfortable. These guys were really perverted! And horny too, she knew as she felt Gaara's member grow hard underneath her, making her jump slightly.

What if these guys tried to rape her? She wouldn't be able to stop them. Gaara smirked as he saw the fear in your eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't try anything."

Sakura smiled in relief as her fears started to fade away. But Gaara continued to stare at her like there was something he wanted to say.

"So... what's your name? Since you'll be staying with us for a while, we might as well get to know you."  
Sakura didn't like the sound of that. How long was 'a while'? But she smiled weakly and replied, "My name is Sakura Haruno ."

Gaara smiled back and pointed to the guy next to him. "That's Naruto."

Naruto had Spiky, blonde hair with blue eyes. He looked to be the shortest of the four. He was very attractive. He looked at Sakura and gave you a playful smile. Gaara pointed to the guy across from the driver.

"That's Neji." Neji had long, dark brown hair that was tied in a low pony tail, with weird pupil less white eyes. He looked more like the bad boy type in disguised as a gentleman. He gave her a wink and she blushed. Gaara leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"You might want to stay away from him if you plan on keeping your virginity." Sakura laughed awkwardly at this as Neji gave Gaara a dirty look.

"Hey! I heard that!" Gaara smirked and pointed to the driver that you already didn't like.

"And that's Sauske." Sauske looked like a emo bad boy. He had Black hair with natural highlights of blue and in the back looked like a chickens ass. His eyes were a stunning black. Even though he acted like an asshole, she had to admit he was really hot. Sauske just rolled his eyes at her. She was about to say something but the van came to a halt in front of a large house. She looked out the window to get a better look. It was really pretty, but before she could focus more on it's details, she was pulled out of the van and dragged into the house.

The inside was beautiful. It looked as if only rich people could afford to live there. Gaara pulled you up the stairs while the others followed. As soon as he got to the top, he turned around to face the others.

"Okay. Sakura has to stay in one of our rooms with us so she doesn't try anything funny."

Neji immediately opened his mouth to say something, but Gaara saw this and spoke before him.

"And there's no way in hell she's staying with Neji." Neji pouted like a little boy who didn't get to play with his favorite toy but remained silent.

"And she's not staying with Sauske because he's got anger management problems."

Sauske seemed offended by this. "I do not!"

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Sauske, if I put Sakura in a room with you, ya'll would kill each other."

Sauske didn't have anything to say back so he remained silent.

"And since she knows me the best, she'll stay with me." He looked down at Sakura and smiled. She couldn't help but worry about this idea. She didn't want to share a room with any of these perverted guys. She didn't trust any of them.

"And- and we're not sharing the same bed.. are we?" She was almost scared to ask. He looked at her and laughed.

"Well unless you want to sleep on the floor."

* * *

Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review! 


	3. 003

Major OOC! I do NOT own Naruto :( **People read the AN in the first chapter!** And if you have a problem with my story** DON'T READ IT! **It's really not that hard people who read should read everything not just what they choose to! Thank you!

* * *

Recap

"And- and we're not sharing the same bed.. are we?"  
She was almost scared to ask. He looked at her and laughed.  
"Well unless you want to sleep on the floor."

Sakura just stood there with her mouth hanging open at what she just heard. This couldn't be happening! It was bad enough that she was sharing the same room with him, but the same bed?! No, she wouldn't do it.

"Oh HELL NO!"

Gaara smirked and walked towards her. "Oh hell yes!"

And with that, he grabbed her by the arm and pushed her into the room she guessed was his.

"You'd better get some sleep. I'll be there in a minute."

She rolled her eyes at him as he closed the door behind her. She looked around the room. The furniture was dark. Well, pretty much everything was dark. She went over to the bed and ran her hands over the sheets. His sheets were black silk. Sakura spread her arms slightly, fell back on the bed and closed her eyes. It felt so good, she could have fell asleep right then and there. She wished she could sleep on the bed and Gaara would sleep on the floor. Sakura smiled at her idea. Just then, Gaara walked in with a seductive smile as he saw her sprawled on the bed. This kind of scared Sakura, but that didn't mean she'd let him know.As if seeing his thoughts, Sakura went pale. She didn't like what she knew he was thinking. But before he could get on the bed she held up a hand.

"Na-ah!"

He gave her a confused look. "What?"

"I'm sleeping on the bed, and you're sleeping on the floor." Sakura said pointing to the floor in a matter- factly tone. Gaara looked at her for a second then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You are."

She rolled her eyes at him and he crawled over to her on the bed, but she moved. She got off the bed and laid on the floor. Gaara looked down at her in confusion.

"What the hell are you doing?"

She looked up at him stupidly.

"I'm taking your offer for sleeping on the floor."

He sat there deep in thought for a moment. He let out a small laugh and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. Goodnight." He turned off the light and Sakura closed her eyes trying to get comfortable, which was impossible. "Don't let the bed bugs bite."

Sakura's eyes opened wide immediately. She sat up and looked around frantically, letting out a small whimper. She absolutely HATED bugs!! She quickly crawled back on the bed.

"I thought you were sleeping on the floor."

She shot him a dirty look. This is exactly what he wanted. But now there was no way in hell she was sleeping on the floor.

"I was. But I changed my mind. So just.. keep your hands to yourself!"

He smiled as she turned over with her back facing him. She decided to stay awake a few minutes to make sure he wouldn't try anything. The minutes passed by slowly and she struggled to stay awake. Finally when she was about to give up and go to sleep, she froze when she heard the bed creak. Sakura felt a body up against hers and arms slowly wrapped around her waist. She held her breath and stared into the darkness. Even though she couldn't see him, she knew he was smirking.Damn pervert! But before she could think of what to do, her reflexes took over and she kicked him hard in the stomach causing him to fall off the bed. Sakura put her hand over her mouth as she realized what she had done and tried not to laugh. The red haired perv shot straight back up looking _really _angry.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Gaara snarled, advancing on the small pink haired hostage.

"I told you to keep your hands to yourself, plus you're supposed to sleep on the floor, remember?" Sakura resoned with him, or at least tried too.

Gaara looked really pissed, and Sakura hurried up and thought of something as he quickly approached her ready to kill.

"Uh- uh.. I need to use the bathroom!!"

Sakura quickly walked down the hallway with Gaara right at her heels. This was really annoying. She couldn't even go to the bathroom by herself! Grrrr.

"Umm.. and why do I need someone to go with me to the bathroom?" An innocent question, in Sakuras oppion.

"Because, now hurry up!" The red head all but demanded.

He opened the bathroom door so she could enter. She walked in really slowly just to aggravate him and he slammed the door shut behind her as he waited in the hall. She didn't really have to use the bathroom, she just needed an excuse to get out of the situation so she looked around the bathroom for some way to escape and her eyes lit up as they came across a window. She pulled on it eagerly but it wouldn't open. So she looked around for something hard. Her heart dropped as she looked around with no such luck. She was going to have to use what was there. But she suddenly got an idea.

"Are you almost done?" Gaara's voice came from behind the door.

"Yes!" she replied trying to sound as calm as possible. She took the top of the toilet off and swung it against the window causing it to crack and she flinched at the loud sound it made.

"Sakura, what are you doing in there?"

The door knob started jiggling, but fortunately for her it was locked.

"Open this door!"

She ignored Gaara and took another swing at the window causing it to shatter everywhere. She had to get out fast because the sound of the window breaking was so loud, she was positive it had woken up the whole house. She heard voices and banging coming from the hallway and she quickly crawled out the window, but gasped when she looked down. She just remembered that she was on the second story of the house and it was a long way down.

There was loud bangs coming from the door and she knew they would get in any second now. She did not come this far to give up so she closed her eyes and jumped out the window. In mid-air she heard the bathroom door bust down. She landed hard on the ground, fell to the side, and cried out in pain. She looked down at her ankle and saw that she had sprain it BAD. Looking up, she saw the boys looking down at her from the window, then they took off towards the hall and she knew they were coming for her. She had to run, get away, NOW. Despite the pain, she forced herself to run, limping along the way. She ran into the woods praying that they wouldn't follow her, but unfortunately, looking back she saw they were right on her trail. Quickly, she dived behind a large tree, trying to reduce her heavy breathing so they wouldn't hear her. They stopped a few feet away from her hiding place and she listened to their conversation.

"How could you let her get away?!" Naruto said obviously to Gaara.

"I was waiting for her while she used the bathroom and she jumped out the window, what was I supposed to do?!"

"Jeez, she's good!" Neji said making Sakura smile at his compliment.

"Enough! Well, she couldn't have gone far. We'll need to split up and find her. Gaara, go that way. Neji, you take that way. Naruto, over there, and I'll go this way. Go!" Sauske said.

Unfortunately Sakura couldn't see which way was 'this way' and 'that way' so she didn't know if someone was coming in her direction. But she knew she couldn't stay in her hiding place as she heard footsteps right behind her. Careful not to make any noise, she crawled away. She bit her lip to keep her from screaming as pain rushed through her ankle worse than ever. After a while she could hear footsteps in the spot she was in only seconds ago.

Sakura picked up speed as she continued to crawl but stopped as a stick broke beneath her and the sound echoed through the air. The footsteps froze also, making her hold her breath listening. Seconds passed by and she heard nothing, fear rising I her. So she decided to take her chances as she broke out into a sprint. It was really hard with her throbbing ankle, but she refused to give up. She looked back but didn't see or hear anything.

Just then, she felt her ankle go out on her and she fell on her face. She let out a whimper as she wiped dirt from her face. But then she noticed something. There was a pair of legs in front of her that she had mistaken for a tree in the dark. She slowly looked up, scared at what she might see.

Lightening flashed and the dirty and now wet Sakura looked up into the face of Sauske.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?"

* * *

Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review! Thank you! 


	4. 004

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

**Recap**

But then she noticed something. There was a pair of legs in front of her that she had mistaken for a tree in the dark. She slowly looked up, scared at what she might see.

Lightening flashed and the dirty and now wet Sakura looked up into the face of Sauske.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?"

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sauske grabbed her by the arms and pinned her against a tree. His face was an inch away from the petal haired girl's, and she could feel his breath against her neck. Sakura turned her head to the side to avoid him, but he forced her to look at him.

"Did you really think you could escape from us?" The raven haired bastard demanded.

She ignored his question and continued to struggle.

"Well that was a mistake." Sauske whispered harshly against her smaller body.

Sakura stopped struggling and looked him in the eyes now. Sauske had a terrible temper. She learned that after there first encounter in the van. She knew she had pissed him off and she was scared of what he would do.

"We defiantly know we can't trust you now. Looks like you'll be with us for a long, long time." Sauske let out a small laugh. She felt like a prisoner.

"What should your punishment be?" He asked still pinning her small frame against the tall tree in the rain.

"How about taking me back home? I love it with you guys, I would hate to go home! Please don't send me home!" Sakura pleaded sarcastically.

Sauske pulled her closer.

"Guess again."

Sakura pushed and struggled, anything to get away from the angered emo. She felt really uncomfortable being this close to him. Sauske sensed how uncomfortable she was and grabbed her waist to test it out. He slowly slid his hands down to her ass, but as soon as he touched her there she slapped him hard in the face, causing him to let go. He quickly grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head as he started to laugh.

"I see you don't like a man's touch."

Sakura got really mad at his haughty attitude and violation of her person. No one should violate her body like that!

"Looks like I've found your weakness. Maybe I should hand you over to Neji. I'm sure he would enjoy that."  
He gave Sakura a perverted smile. The emerald eyed girl REALLY didn't want that to happen. Gaara had told her about him and his ways. She didn't know why, but at that moment she wished Gaara was there. Gaara made her feel safe for some reason.

"N-NO! Don't put me with Neji! Please!" Begging really wasn't her thing, but to preserve her innocents she was willing to sacrifice her pride.

Sauske smiled seductively at her.

"You're right. Why should he have all the fun?" Sakura looked up at him terrified. Surly he wouldn't. He would. His eyes were filled with lust. Sauske's arms wrapped around her small waist as he pulled her close up against him. His lips brushed against Sakura's and she tried to pull away, but he held her tightly in place. His lips went straight to her neck and he started to suck on it, making her whimper.

"Please stop."

"Darling, you didn't actually think you would be staying with us all this time and keep your virginity, did you? If one of us didn't get to you, Neji would have eventually."

Sakura's eyes widened with fear and swelled up with tears. He was right though. She knew how freaking perverted they were, by just spending a few hours with them. Sauske sensed her fear.

"Hush. Don't worry, it'll be alright. I promise you'll like it."

Then Sauske slid his hands up Sakura's shirt and pushed his lips against hers. His tongue tried to force it's way into her mouth, but she didn't allow it to enter. No she wouldn't allow it to enter!

"Sauske!!"

Both Sakura and Sauske turned around to see who was there. A few feet away stood Naruto, Neji, and a very angry Gaara. Naruto and Neji were looking at Sakura and Sauske with shocked expressions while Gaara was steaming.

"Well.. I found her." Sauske backed off of Sakura and Gaara exploded.

"I said find her not FUCK her!"

Sauske just looked at Sakura . "She needed to be punished!" Sauske said pointing at her.

Gaara walked up to Sauske until they were a foot away. "If anybody punishes her, it'll be me." Then he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her back towards the house.

"You act like she's your property or something!"

Gaara ignored Sauske and continued walking.

* * *

"Why did you let him do that to you?!" 

Gaara was pacing back and forth around the room while Sakura watched from the bed. He was really upset and was acting like it was HER fault. Ass.

"I didn't LET him, he practically RAPED me!"

"Well I didn't see you putting up much of a fight!"

"Then you're fucking blind, because I fought as best as I could!"

He sat down right next to her on the bed.

"Whatever! You probably liked it!"  
Sakura was outraged. She stood up right in front of him and looked down at him. "You think I liked it?! What do you think I am? A slut?!"  
Gaara stood up next to her. They were an inch apart. "No, I was just saying-"  
"What? What are you trying to say? You're putting all the blame on me when I was the victim!"  
"I-"  
"What do you care anyway?!"  
She turned to walk out of the room, but Gaara grabbed her arm and spun her back around and their lips met. She allowed the entry of his tongue which deepened the kiss. A second later, she realized what she was doing and pushed away.  
"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Gaara apologized, but she could see he was hurt. He quickly left the room leaving Sakura there confused. She was attracted to him and she liked him over the others, but she never thought this would happen. She had only known him for a day.

* * *

Gaara walked into the kitchen and got a drink. What was he thinking? He didn't know how it happened. It just happened like a reflex or something. He couldn't face her. He wouldn't ever be able to talk to her the same way again. 

"Are you alright?" Gaara looked over to see Naruto and Neji walking into the Kitchen.

"I'm fine." he lied.

"This is about Sakura , isn't it?"  
Naruto and Neji sat down next to Gaara. Gaara looked down at the floor.

"Yea.."

Neji and Naruto looked at Gaara eagerly waiting for more.

"Well?"

Gaara let out a sigh.

"Okay. I think… I'm falling for her. It's only been a day, but I already have feelings for her. It's like she cast a spell on me or something! It's just messed up." Gaara explained to the best of his ability

Gaara really didn't want to talk about it, but he had to say something. Then Neji spoke up.

"Well if you want her, take my advice-"

Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Neji, I don't even WANT to know your advice."

Naruto and Gaara burst out laughing while Neji gave them a dirty look.

"Whatever. Ya'll are just jealous because I get girls and ya'll don't."

Gaara and Naruto stopped laughing immediately and returned dirty looks at Neji who was smiling triumphantly. Naruto stepped in front of Neji, blocking him from view, and faced Gaara .

"Don't listen to that dickhead. At least we didn't get our cousin pregnant!"

"HEY!! I was DRUNK!!"

* * *

Days passed by and Sakura started to get used to her new lifestyle. She also got to know the boys better. Of course they were all still perverted as ever, but she started to see their personalities come out. Sauske had bad mood swings. One minute he wanted to kill, the next minute he was really nice. Sakura just had to make sure she didn't piss him off. When he wasn't mad, she actually liked him. 

Neji was the most sex-addicted, pervert you ever met! Sakura couldn't be alone in the same room with him without him trying something.

Naruto was a major flirt. It was almost impossible to talk to him without flirting. And Gaara was really sweet. She had become really close with him now. But he never again mentioned anything about the kiss. It was simply forgotten, something of the past.

But she just couldn't erase it from her mind. She was sitting on Gaara's bed, all these thoughts rushing through her head when Gaara walked in with shopping bags. Sakura quickly sat up excited.

"Here, these are yours."

Gaara handed her the bags which she grabbed greedily and rummaged through. There was nothing but lace bras, thongs, and all types of unimaginably revealing clothes. Sakura looked up at him in confusion.

"Which one of you perverts were in charge of shopping for my clothes?!"

Gaara shrugged his shoulders.

"Neji, I think."

Her eyes widened. "Neji?!"

Gaara walked over and looked in the shopping bag. He had the nerve to laugh when he saw why she was upset.

"Yep, that would be Neji."

Sakura couldn't help but smile back. "Well who would put HIM in charge of MY clothes? I'll look like a stripper in this stuff!"

Gaara smirked. "I don't mind."

She threw one of the shopping bags at his face playfully and he started laughing. She just looked at him with a mad face, struggling to keep a straight face. This made him laugh even harder. Sakura felt a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, so she finally gave in to it and burst out laughing. Gaara smirked and walked out of the room.

"I'll send someone else to get you some appropriate clothes, but until then, use what's there."

Sakura smiled and looked around the room bored as ever. Her eyes fell on Gaara's cell phone, and she made sure no one was around. She really missed her parents. Maybe she could make a quick phone call before anybody noticed. She quickly grabbed the phone and dialed her home phone number. It rang a few times.

PICK UP PICK UP PICK UP

Finally someone answered who she recognized as her dad. He sounded really sad, and his voice sounded like he hadn't had much sleep.

"... Hello?"

"Hey Dad.. it's me!"

"... SAKURA?!!"

"Yea Dad! Look, I'm fine. I'll be home sometime soon. I've missed you so much! How's Mom?"

A thousand thoughts rushed through Sakura 's head. She had lots of questions to ask and lots of things to talk about, but she had to make this phone call short. As soon as she mentioned her mom though, her dad started sobbing.

"Dad, are you okay? What's the matter?"

He was struggling to talk now.

"You-your mother. She-she-she-"

But she didn't get to hear what her dad was about to say because someone had snatched the phone from her. She turned around and was face to face with a very angry Gaara.

Shit I'm in trouble! Again….

* * *

Review Please! 


	5. 005

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If you don't like the story don't read it! I please do NOT send flames. Thank you!**

* * *

**

**Recap:**

"Dad, are you okay? What's the matter?"  
He was struggling to talk now.  
"You-your mother. She-she-she-"  
But she didn't get to hear what her dad was about to say because someone had snatched the phone from her. She turned around and was face to face with a very angry Gaara.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sakura didn't know what to say. She knew she was in for some serious trouble this time. Gaara had a mixture of shock and anger written across his face.

"I-I-"

"What the FUCK were you thinking?!" He wasn't yelling yet. But he was defiantly getting there.

"I'm sorry-" Sakura started, but was cut off by the angry glare shot at her.

"And we were actually starting to TRUST you!" Still not yelling.

"I didn't do anything bad. I just called my parents-" Sakura tries to keep her voice down, so Gaara doesn't think of her as a threat.

"Why can't you just use your common sense?! Stop trying to escape and you'll get out of here sooner!" He was most defiantly yelling now. And he just happened to be yelling in Sakura's face. And that was the straw that broke the camels back.

"GAARA! I was freaking KIDNAPPED, taken away from my home, and held captive by four PERVERTED guys! I haven't spoken to any of my friends or family and I miss my parents, okay?! So don't yell at me! You don't know what it feels like!"

The small pink haired girl began crying uncontrollably in front of Gaara. Gaara was speechless. He didn't know what to do so he did the first thing that came to mind. He grabbed her shoulders and went to hug her.

"Shhh. It's okay-"

Sakura pushed him away. "DON"T TOUCH ME!!"

Then Sakura ran out of the room crying. Gaara sat down on the bed and cradled his head in his hands. Now he had really done it.

"What did you do to her?!"

Gaara looked up to see Naruto standing in the doorway with a disappointed look on his face.

Gaara covered his face with his hands. "Just leave me alone.."

"Whatever. I'll go talk to her."

* * *

Sakura was sitting at the bottom of the stairs crying. Naruto sat down right next to her. 

"Sakura ?"

Sakura ignored him and continued to cry and Naruto just sat and watched her. He understood that she really didn't want to talk to anybody and that she wanted to be left alone at the moment. She had a good reason to cry. Of course he had never been taken away from everything like she had, so he couldn't really say that he knew how she felt, but he could only imagine. He put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"Shhh. It's alright."

Then he kissed the top of her forehead and rested his head on top of hers. Sakura started to calm down. She went from crying uncontrollably to lightly sobbing.

"He doesn't know what it feels like! He doesn't..."

"Actually.. he does.."

Sakura broke the hug and looked Naruto in the eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Naruto sighed. "Gaara was taken away from his family as a child." There was silence for a moment as Sakura waited patiently for Naruto to tell her more.

"And?"

"And that's all I know. Gaara never likes to talk about it. If you really want to know, maybe you should talk to him about it. Maybe he'll tell you. After all, he does favor you."  
Naruto smiled and gave her a wink. Sakura rolled her eyes at the blondes antics.

"Whatever." She started to walk up the stairs, but then stopped and turned around.

"Thanks.. for being there for me.."

Naruto smiled at her. "Anytime."

Sakura returned a smile and continued walking up the stairs.

It was late at night and Sakura was outside of Gaara's room trying to find the courage to face him again. She would put her hand on the doorknob, about to enter, but then chicken out and pull away. She did this over and over until she thought she was being ridiculous. She was tired and wanted to go to bed, but there was no where else except for the other guys rooms. And there was no freaking way she would be knocking on Neji's door in the middle of the night asking to sleep in his room!

She shivered at the thought. Taking a deep breath, she finally opened the door and walked into the room. To her relief, Gaara was sound asleep on the bed. Since he was asleep, she decided to save her a trip of going down the hall to the bathroom, and changed into her pajamas right there. She smiled as she watched Gaara sleep. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. She ran her fingers through his soft, red hair.

Sakura felt really guilty about yelling at him earlier. If she had only known. All of a sudden she remembered her and Naruto's conversation and she became curious. She couldn't wait until he woke up so that she could ask him about 'the incident'. Walking over to the other side of the bed, she crawled under the covers next to Gaara who had his back facing her. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug from behind.

"Goodnight." Sakura closed her eyes about to go to sleep.  
"...he told you, didn't he?"

She opened her eyes immediately, surprised that he was awake.

"How long have you been awake?"

"The whole time."

She blushed remembering how she changed into her pajamas right in front of him when she thought he was asleep. "You didn't see me changing, did you?!"

Gaara let out a small laugh.

"Blossom, I may be perverted, but I'm not like the others. I would never invade your personal privacy like that." Gaara told her flat out.

Sakura sighed with relief.

"Naruto told you, didn't he?"

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm psychic."

They started laughing as she hit him playfully on the shoulder. Gaara rolled over onto his side to face her. He had a big smile across his face.

"But seriously, how do you know?"  
"Well first of all, you're not still screaming at me. Second... I MAY have... overheard you and Naruto talking."  
Sakura's mouth fell open in shock. She picked up a pillow from the bed and threw it straight at his head. Bulls eye!

"Hey!"

"Weren't you the one who said that you would never invade my personal privacy like that?"

Gaara laughed. He really did have a nice laugh.

"I didn't do it on purpose, I was going downstairs to apologize, but I saw you and Naruto- and- and- it was an accident!"

"Yea, okay!" Sakura said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. There was silence for a moment as Gaara and Sakura made eye contact.

"So... what happened?"

Gaara broke eye contact and just stared into space. He seemed really uncomfortable with the subject.

"Well my father is crazy... and when I say crazy, I mean he had anger problems, would abuse my siblings and, ready to kill me, psycho person!!"

Sakura snickered at his over reacting.

"Wait. You must be mistaken. Is this you or Sauskes's father we're talking about?"

Gaara gave her a dirty look.

"Never mind! Just... continue."

"Well my Dad would get into fights with me all the time. And I honestly wonder how the hell my siblings survived. He barley laid a hand on them since it was my fault she died. She died giving birth to me, so I guess they all have a right to hate me I took away there mother and his wife..."

Gaara put his hands over his face.

"I listened to every hateful word he threw at me. And took every hit he threw, thinking he would love me after... Then he took me away from everything I had known..."

Sakura gave him a side hug.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know."

"It's alright. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just want you to know that I do know how you feel and I'm sorry. But look at the Brightside. You actually HAVE a family to go back to... I don't."

Sakura thought about it. Her situation actually wasn't THAT bad. There were people in the world who were in worse situations.

"Well... what was the brightside to your situation?"

"Well... I finally ran away from my father and never saw him again. That's when I ran into Sauske, Naruto, and Neji. And when I lived with my uncle, he used to have this big garden. And sometimes... when I'm sad, angry, or just... want some time to myself... I go back to my mother's garden, that my uncle took care of. It's a little while from here, but it looks just as beautiful as before. I remember playing there as a child as I watched my uncle work on her garden."

Gaara laughed at himself.

"I know it sounds really stupid, but it's the only memory I have left of my mother. Even if it really wasn't her directly."

Sakura shook her head.

"No... I don't think it's stupid at all. I understand. You'll have to take me there someday."

Smiling, Gaara pulled her closer and kissed the top of her forehead. Sakura smiled back at him. She never thought that Gaara would have such a terrible past. At least she would actually GET to see her family again. Gaara had no family left to turn to. Jeez, she would give anything in the world just to see her parents again. She let out a small gasp as she remembered something. Gaara looked at her confused.

"What?"

She got out of bed, rushed over to her things, and began to look through it.

"What are you doing?"

"I just remembered..." Sakura began digging through her clothes. "I left something in my pocket that day you guys kidnapped me." She pulled her hand out of the pocket of her jeans and her face lit up with delight as she studied the object in her hand. Gaara was still lost.

"What is it?"

Sakura happily ran back to the bed and let Gaara examine it. It was a picture of Sakura and her parents together on vacation smiling happily at the camera. Sakura smiled through tears.

"Those are your parents?"  
Sakura nodded.

"That's me, my father, and my mother." Sakura said as she pointed to each of them. Gaara's smile faded and became more serious.

"It's MY last memory of my parents. I wish that I could see them again. I really miss them."

Sakura looked at Gaara and her smile faded as she saw the expression on his face.

"Gaara? What's wrong?"

Gaara ignored her question.

"You said that was your mother??"

Sakura nodded her head in confusion.

"Yes... why?"

There was silence for a moment as Gaara was deep in thought. Then he got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

Gaara didn't look at her. "I need... to think things over..."

Then he left the room. Sakura felt so lost! It didn't make any sense! Why was he so upset all of a sudden? Well she was going to find out. She crossed the room and stepped out into the hallway. She looked down the dark hallway, but she didn't see Gaara anywhere.

"Gaara?"

It was quiet. Too quiet. There was something weird going on. All of a sudden she heard a quick movement from down the hall. She began to quickly walk towards it.

"Haha, Gaara, very funny! Where are you?"

There was no reply. Her heart started to race and she felt the fear rising inside of her.

"Gaara? This isn't funny!"

All of a sudden, a shadow moved from behind her, causing her to jump back in fright.  
"Gaara?! Cut it out! I'm serious!" Sakura stared straight ahead into the darkness and listened carefully, but all she could hear was her own heavy breathing.

"Gaara?" Sakura spoke below a whisper almost now. Then she knew something wasn't right. Sakura listened to her breathing and noticed something different. There was more... another pattern of breathing besides hers. Then she knew. She wasn't alone. She spun around quickly as she felt someone's breath against her neck.  
"Gaara?" she called out in a shaky voice.

"Boo."

And before she could do anything, the mysterious figure grabbed her waist, pulling her up against it, and pulled her into a kiss. She felt someone's tongue begging for entry, but she didn't allow it. She pulled away from instinct.

"Gaara? What are you doing?"

But she didn't get an answer. She was pulled into a dark room with the door slammed shut from behind. The dark figure had disappeared and everything was quiet again. She slowly walked forward, not really sure where she was going.

"W-what's going on?"

Sakura fell on top of something soft that she suddenly recognized as a bed. But there was something different about this bed. As she sat in the middle of the bed, she felt the fabric of the sheets and realized that they weren't silk. She wasn't in Gaara's room. Sakura went to get off of the bed, but she felt something heavy on top of her push her back to where she was laying down. Someone was on top of her pinning her down to the bed. Moonlight shone down from the window and she looked up into the face of-

"NEJI?!!"

He just smirked down at her.

"Who were you expecting?" Neji asked in a husky whisper.

Sakura ignored his question and thrashed her body trying to escape him. This only made his smirk grow wider.

"We're going to have some fun, love"

Then he leaned down and kissed her forcefully while his hands roamed up her shirt. She twisted and turned her head, but it was impossible to get away from him. Her eyes widened as she felt him unbuttoning her shirt.

"NO! STOP!" Sakura screamed.

He ignored her and tore her shirt from her body revealing her exposed chest. Tears started flowing freely from her eyes as she covered her chest with her arms. But Neji didn't notice this because he was too busy trying to get her shorts off. Sakura tightened her legs trying to prevent him from succeeding, but she wasn't strong enough. He threw her shorts onto the ground, leaving her in nothing but a lace thong, which was all she had because HE went shopping for her. He must have planned this, Sakura thought bitterly. He pinned her arms down at her sides and smirked. Sakura closed her eyes in discomfort. She could feel his eyes scanning her body.

"You have a beautiful body, love. And tonight it will be mine."

"No! Please! STOP!"

He ignored her cries and pushed his lips onto hers. Tears streamed down her face. Then there was a loud BOOM as the door flew open and Gaara rushed in looking pissed as hell. Neji jerked his head around, forgetting about Sakura.

"Gaara!"

Sakura screamed through tears. Neji got off of Sakura and looked Gaara in the eyes. Gaara broke eye contact and looked down at Sakura who was covering her exposed body with the sheets. Gaara's eyes burned with anger at the scene before him. His head immediately jerked towards Neji.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

Neji seemed a more then a little scared of Gaara, but he tried to play it off.

"Awwww come on! I was just having some fun!"

"Well it doesn't look like SHE"S having fun, asswipe!"

Neji lowered his head in anger. His fear faded as he looked up at Gaara.

"Don't act like you haven't done anything to her, Gaara."

Sakura looked at them in confusion.

"What's he talking about, Gaara?"

Gaara looked away from the small girl wrapped in green sheets.

"Nothing." But he didn't sound too convincing.

"Don't you remember that day at the bank, Gaara?"

Neji was smiling triumphantly.

"Neji... don't." It was a warning but also a plea.

Sakura was lost in this conversation.

"What?"

"Gaara has a deep, dark secret..."

"SHUTUP NEJI!!"

Gaara was furious now. Neji ignored Gaara and continued.

"That day at the bank... there was a woman..."

Gaara covered his face with his hands as flashbacks played over and over in his head.

"She tried to sneak away from our grasp to make sure the one she loved was safe... and Gaara shot her in the head."

"I-I don't understand.."

Neji flashed a smile. "Well my dear... let's just say that you won't be seeing your mother again anytime soon."

The truth hit Sakura hard and she began to choke on her tears. She ran over to Gaara and shoved him hard.

"You killed my mother?!"

Gaara remained quiet and turned away from her.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Sakura pulled his face to where he was looking straight at her. She clenched onto the bed sheets draped around her, making sure they were secure.

"You took the only thing I had left away from me?!"

She hit him over and over again in the chest but he made no effort to stop her.

"Sakura, listen-"  
"NO! I hate you! I HATE you! Get away from me!!"

Then she took off running out into the darkness. Gaara ran after her.

"Sakura!"

* * *

I have nothing against Neji, just to let you all know! Review Please! 


	6. 006

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

"Sakura, listen-"  
"NO! I hate you! I HATE you! Get away from me!!"  
Then she took off running out into the darkness. Gaara ran after her.  
"Sakura!"

* * *

Sakura ran down the hallway. How could he? She had liked him too. To think that she had actually put all of her faith and trust in him. Why would he do this to her? Sakura could hear him calling after her as she ran, but she ignored him. She HATED him! The sorrow filled girl never wanted to see him again, but unfortunately that wish would never be granted. She was flung around and pinned against the wall by strong arms so fast she didn't realize she was pinned to the wall. She looked up into the face of Gaara. 

"Sakura. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

But before he could finish his sentence, she slapped him hard against the face. His hands let go of her and instantly went to his stinging face. Sakura took this time to run away, buy was pulled back by her waist.

"Sakura. Calm down. Just listen-"

"NO! I don't ever want to talk to you again! I HATE YOU!"

Sakura ran away while Gaara stood there watching, not bothering to run after her. He was hurt emotionally.

I hate you! I hate you! I never want to talk to you again! Get away! I HATE YOU!

Her words echoed over and over again in his head. He never thought he would hear those words coming out of her mouth. He had cared for her deeply..

* * *

Sakura knocked on Naruto's door. He was the only one she could turn to. Naruto opened the door and became really concerned when he saw her.

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

"Gaara-Gaara... I hate him.."

Naruto stood there for a moment shocked then stepped aside so that she could come in.

"Umm come in."

Sakura smiled weakly and walked on in. Naruto's room was like Gaara's but somehow different. But she was too upset to really look around. She sat on his bed while Naruto sat beside her.

"What happened?" Naruto asked patiently.

"Gaara's an asshole!" She snapped back, right away.

"What did he do?"

"He freaking shot my mother that day at the bank! He took the only thing I ever cared about away from me!" She was getting hysterical now.

"That was your mother?!"

"You knew about it?"

"Well I was there when it happened, but I didn't know she was your mother."

When he saw he wasn't helping, he pulled her closer and wiped her tear stained face.

"I'm so sorry."

Sakura smiled as he pulled her into a hug and she closed her eyes in comfort. She was glad that Naruto was always there for her to turn to. He was very understanding and always there to lend support. She couldn't really explain how she felt towards him. It was a feeling she had only felt once before.. and that was when she was with Gaara. But she was too mad to even think about Gaara at the moment. She wanted to erase him from her mind.

All of him. His touch. His words. His smell. His damn eyes and perfect body. That freaking red as blood hair, and that bloodied damn tattoo for 'Ai' on his freaking normal forehead! Sakura wanted to forget everything, go to bed and wake to find herself in her room on her royal blue bed, her mother down stairs cooking breakfast, before sending her only child to the most fucked up and lowest of low schools around. Damn it! It wasn't working!

"Sakura... I just have to say that you should really be more understanding of Gaara and forgive him."

Sakura broke the hug and looked at him with a What. The. Fuck!, expression on her pretty porcelain face.

"What are you saying? He killed my mother! So am I supposed to just walk right up to him and say 'It's okay! It doesn't bother me at all!'?!" Sakura was now strung out emotionally, physically, and every other fucking way. Damn it.

"No. What I'm saying is you should really try and understand his situation. Look at his background. He watched his family turn there backs on him, was taken away as a child from everything by his psycho father who did drugs and killed people for his own benefit, and he ran away having to survive on the streets. He had nobody to guide him. He had to become a criminal in order to survive. Stealing, lying, and even when necessary, killing was what he grew up to. And I mean, we all robbed the bank so none of us are innocent. We've taken fortunes from people we've never seen before and it's changed their lives completely. So you can't really blame Seth for his wrong doing.."

Naruto took a deep breath from his long speech. Sakura and Naruto stared at each other through the silence. He amazed her at how he could look through people and still consider them good despite what wrong they had done. It seemed like he could make every situation better. But as she sat there and stared into his cerulean eyes, she felt guilt rise up inside of her.

The more she thought about it, the more she knew he was right. She felt really guilty for getting mad at Gaara and for yelling at Gaara like that. It wasn't Gaara's fault that he grew up in such bad circumstances.

"I...I guess... I never thought of it like that.. but I'm still mad at him temporarily!"  
Naruto laughed and put his arm around her shoulders, and laid his head on top of hers.

"You're so cute." Naruto said. And for the life of her she couldn't figure out what his tone was when he said that.

* * *

Gaara rushed into the kitchen with Neji following.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Look, I'm sorry! I didn't know you would get so upset about it." Neji weakly defended himself.

Gaara fixed himself a drink and sat down at the bar.

"Wouldn't get upset? You obviously don't know me very well! And why did you tell her?!"

"I'm really sorry! I was mad and... I wasn't thinking at the time!" He seemed to be genuine in his apologies.

"Obviously!" Garra quipped dryly

"But she would have found out eventually so it's better to get it over with." Neji, a asked/stated in an unsure voice.

"Whatever. Now she won't even talk to me. I don't even know where she is!" He was pissed, sad, and put out by the whole thing! Damn her and her power over his person!

"I do..." Unsure if he should go on, he stopped and seemed to be thinking about the pros and cons of such information he was going to give out. Wish he would have done that early tonight.

"Where?" Gaara asked taking a sip of his drink.

"... In Naruto's room." Was the quiet and resigned voice of Neji.

Gaara spit his drink everywhere. And then when he finally recovered his bearings on the information that was just reviled he turned to Neji.

"WHAT?!" Garra snarled in Neji's face. Oh yes Gaara was not the happy camper.

* * *

Sakura was resting her head on Naruto's shoulder as he gently stroked her naturally pink hair. Everything was going great until- BOOM!

"What the hell is going on?!" Gaara snarled quietly.

The pinket and blonde backed off of each other and turned to see red practically break down the door getting in. Sakura turned to Naruto.

"Actually, I can see how Gaara is related to his dad." Sakura couldn't help the barb, while she was on the defense.

Naruto nodded in agreement and Neji laughed his ass off from the doorway.

"SHUT UP!!"

Neji bit down on his lower lip to keep from laughing while Naruto and Sakura looked down trying to hide a smile. Gaara gave them all a dirty look and started to walk out of the room.

"Come on, Sakura . Let's go."

Sakura 's face turned serious.

"No." It was so quiet she thought he didn't hear it. Of course that dream was also crushed as Gaara stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around to face her.

"What?" Was the frosty reply Sakura got to her defiance.

"I said no. I'm not going with you." Her voice was slowly but surly growing more confidence.

"And where exactly are you going to stay?" He demanded more then asked.

Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled.

"With Naruto."

Gaara started coughing. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"W-what?"

Sakura developed this self confidence all of a sudden and replied.

"You heard me."

Gaara gave her this angry, 'this-isn't-over-yet' look and walked out of the room.

"Whatever."  
He stormed down the hallway in a sort of fast run with Neji along side him, struggling to keep up.

"I can't believe this!" Gaara seemed to be talking to himself, but Neji felt the need to assure him. Since you know it was his fault and everything.

"It's alright. She's just still mad at you and needs time to herself, that's all."

Gaara calmed down for a moment and thought for a moment.

"Well I guess that does make sense. I mean, she wouldn't go to you or Sauske because ya'll have... problems."

Neji just gave him a dirty look. I mean how are you suppose to respond to a truer statement then that?

"... So I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. Everything will be fine."

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely! Trust me. She'll get over it soon. Don't worry. There's DEFINETELY nothing going on between her and Naruto!" Neji looked away and shifted uncomfortably. At least he hoped nothing was going on between the small cherry and the blond.

* * *

There was DEFINETELY something going on between Sakura and Naruto! Naruto started to grow really attached to Sakura. There was something about her that just blew him away. Gaara was right. She did cast spells on people. He cared for her deeply.

But he couldn't love her. Gaara loved her, his best friend. It would be wrong to take her away from him like that. But he couldn't help it... she had him tied around her finger. A few days had passed and it was early in the morning. Naruto woke up and smiled down at Sakura who was sleeping peacefully. She looked so pretty when she slept. Like a child, he realized absently. She looked so innocent and naïve about everything around her. Then he realized maybe that's why everybody was so drawn to her she still remained innocent and naïve after everything that has happened to her. Everything they had done to her.

He stroked her hair gently and put his arm around her waist. He was tempted to kiss her right there, but he controlled himself. All of a sudden she sat up and started shouting.

"The light is in the middle! Quick! Switch it!"

Naruto looked at her confused.

"What?" Was the oh so intelligent reply Naruto gave.

"The light! It's in the middle!"

"What are you talking about?"

Then he noticed that her eyes were closed. She was asleep.

"Whatever. You figure it out!"

Then she mumbled, rolled onto her side, and went back to her... weird dream. Naruto burst out laughing. He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room still laughing. He walked into the kitchen and joined Gaara, Sauske, and Neji who were already eating breakfast.

"So is she still mad at me?" Gaara asked, anger barely in check.

"I don't think so. She hasn't said anything about it... But she doesn't want to go back..."

Gaara put his hands over his face.

"Great. She likes Naruto better than me now." He mumbled into his hands. And starting hitting his forehead against the table.

Neji patted Gaara's shoulder. "Everything's fine. Sakura and Naruto are just friends. It's not like they're falling for each other or something. Naruto's you're best friend, he would never do that to you!"

As soon as he heard their conversation, Naruto started choking on his food. Gaara and Neji turned to look at him. Naruto patted his chest until he finally swallowed.

"O-of course not!" Shit!

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and smiled at the morning rays shining through the window. Her life was really confusing at the moment. She didn't know who she loved: Naruto or Gaara?

Yes, over the past few days, Sakura found it hard to erase Gaara from her mind. She really missed him. She longed to hear his voice and feel his touch once again. She couldn't explain these feelings she was experiencing. The only solution she could come up with was love. And then there was Naruto- She looked around and realized that Naruto wasn't there. She tried to find the light switch along the wall, but it was impossible to find so she ended up having to get dressed in the dark. She quickly made her way to the kitchen for breakfast. Gaara, Sauske, and Neji were finished eating and were putting their dishes in the sink while Naruto was just getting started. Everyone's attention focused on her as she walked in. Gaara walked up to her and handed her a plate full of food.

"I made you breakfast."

Sakura took it gratefully and gave him a small smile.

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?"

Gaara smiled at her. "Maybe."

Then him and Neji walked past her and left the kitchen. Sauske followed after them and gave her a wink along the way. Sakura just rolled her eyes, the guy sure had some weird mode swings! Sakura sat next to Naruto as they started to eat. They ate in silence. Both of them had the same thoughts going through their heads about what had been going on the past few days. After they finished eating, Naruto decided to break the silence.

"So... you like Gaara?"

"I don't know. I'm really confused right now. But I don't really feel like talking about it right now."

"Oh..."

"Oh and by the way, where is the light switch in your room? I couldn't find it so I had to get dressed in the dark!"

She blushed a little at how stupid she sounded. Naruto smiled suddenly remembering her sleep talk this morning.

"The light switch is in the middle!"

Sakura 's eyes went wide. "You had the same dream as me?!"

Naruto burst out laughing.  
"What?" Sakura asked slightly miffed at him laughing at her question.

"You were talking about it in your sleep this morning. It was hilarious!"

Sakura got up and walked over to the sink. "Hey! I was having a cool dream! Don't make fun of me!" She puffed out her cheeks and turned away in mock anger.

Naruto started laughing again. Sakura washed her dish and put it away.

"Well what did you dream about?" Naruto asked with a foxy grin.

She said without looking at him. Then she felt something behind her and she quickly turned around. She was chest to chest with Naruto who was looking down at her.

"You."

Then he gave in to temptation and kissed Sakura passionately. He surprised her, but she began to kiss him back as her arms found their way around his neck. A satisfied smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as his arms slowly wrapped around her waist.

Unfortunately, they were too lost in the moment to notice Gaara watching them from the doorway pissed as ever. Jealousy surged through his body. He stormed out of the kitchen. Jealousy took over him and he was willing to do anything... and he knew... this wasn't going to end well..

* * *

**AN: **Sorry if Sakura seemed to get over her mothers death so freaking quickly. I know if a guy I like killed my mother, even with his background….well lets just say I would not be so quick as to forgive Or forget. Ah the power of fiction! Review Please- 


	7. 007

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! **Chapter 7**

* * *

A satisfied smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as his arms slowly wrapped around her waist. Unfortunately, they were too lost in the moment to notice Gaara watching them from the doorway pissed as ever. Jealousy surged through his body. He stormed out of the kitchen. Jealousy took over him and he was willing to do anything... and he knew... this wasn't going to end well..

* * *

Sakura closed her eyes as she broke the kiss, taking in the moment. Did that just really happen? Opening her eyes, she saw that Naruto was just as surprised as her. 

"Sakura ...I.."

"What?"

"I..I shouldn't have done that. I mean...Gaara..-"

Sakura held up a hand to his mouth.

"I know.."

She walked out of the room as Naruto watched her. She walked down the hall and straight into Gaara's room. Sakura saw that he wasn't there so she laid down on the bed and waited for him. She hated this love triangle she was in. Naruto was understanding and kind and funny while Gaara was sweet and irresistible. Just then she heard the door open and she sat up anxiously. Her hopes faded though as she saw Sauske and Neji walk in. Sakura sighed and rested her head in her hands.

"Oh. What do you guys want?"

She didn't like the way the question came out, because after all, there were two rapists standing before her. Sauske and Neji sat on the bed and looked at her with interested expressions. They looked like little boys listening to a campfire story.

"What?"

"Do you like Naruto?"

Sakura started to get nervous.

"What? Why would you think a thing like that?"

"Because Gaara came up to us really pissed about something like you and Naruto were doing something in the kitchen."

Sakura covered her face with her hands, and grouned.  
"Oh crackers. He walked in on us!"

"Did you and Naruto fuck?"

Sauske and Neji had perverted smiles plastered across their faces.

"What?! Ewww! NO! Get out!!"

Sakura started to throw random things at them. A lamp, two books, a doll, a red Nike's shoe.

"Okay! Okay! Talk about violent!" Sauske cackled out as they shielded themselves with their arms and quickly walked out of the room laughing.

"Perverts."

And a moment after there was a loud CRASH causing Sakura 's eyes to go wide. She ran towards the sound instantly where she found Sauske and Neji gathered. They were... watching something.

Sakura pushed past them to see and gasped at the sight before her. Everything was broken and destroyed. Furniture was pushed over and fallen. Glass was shattered on the floor. And in the middle of it all was Naruto and Gaara, breathing heavily and practically killing each other.

Gaara threw a punch at Naruto who ducked and then came back, throwing a punch hard in Gaara's stomach causing him to stumble back. Naruto went for another punch, but Gaara moved. Then Gaara punched Naruto square in the jaw, causing his head to swing back. Naruto wiped his mouth and looked down at the blood on his hand. He looked back up at Gaara with anger in his eyes as he held up a fist ready to strike again.

"NO! STOP!"

Their attention turned to Sakura.

"Stop fighting!"

Gaara pointed down the hall.

"Sakura, go back to the room. I'll be there soon."

"No!"

The small pink haired girl went and stood in between the glaring men.

"You guys are best friends! What the hell are you doing?!"

Gaara looked away.

"We WERE best friends.."

Then he walked away. Naruto looked at him in disbelief and then walked in the opposite direction. Sakura put her hands over her face and sighed in frustration.

"Sakura's a dirty girl."

Sakura looked over and saw Neji looking her up and down.

"I like it."

She looked at him stupidly and then walked away. She walked into Gaara's room and laid down on the bed. Gaara wasn't there. He probably left to think things over and get away for a while. She didn't blame him though. All of these thoughts flooded her mind as she looked up at the ceiling. And eventually she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Just run. Nothing matters anymore. Nothing. I was lost in her spell. I wanted her. I needed her. I lost her. No. She was taken. He knew. Why? I was deceived. Seeing them together. It killed me. No reason to go on. I would do anything... anything for her. If only she knew. Without her I'm incomplete... I'm nothing...

* * *

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. It was dark and she shivered as a breeze blew by. Her eyes slowly began to adjust to the darkness and she looked around. Her mouth feel open in amazement at the sight before her. She was standing in the middle of a HUGE garden.  
Even through the darkness, she could see it was very beautiful. She had never seen anything like it. Her eyes continued to roam around the garden until they fell onto a figure right in front of her. She squinted her eyes to make out the mysterious figure. It was a man about her age. His red hair blew in his face in the night breeze. His jade eyes glistened in the moonlight. She remembered those eyes. They could only have come from one person. 

"Gaara."

He walked up closer to her until they were a few feet away. She was confused at the expression on his face. It was an indescribable expression she had never seen before. Her eyes widened as he held up a gun to her. He was looking into her eyes.

"I love you."

He held his finger to the trigger. She could see in his eyes that he really didn't want to do this. Then why was he doing it?

"Gaara... don't do this..."

Sakura looked at him desperately trying to read his face expression so that she could figure out what he would do next.

"... I'm sorry..."

Sakura closed her eyes as he pulled the trigger and there was a loud BOOM! A painful cry echoed through the air... but it wasn't hers. She turned around to see Naruto drop onto his knees and fall down to the side.

"NO!"

She ran over to him and dropped down beside him as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Naruto!"

Her eyes widened as she saw a bullet hole right in the middle of his head. She shook Gaara's lifeless body hoping for a miracle even though she knew it was no use. Then she turned back to Gaara.

"What have you done?!"

Gaara turned his head away in shame.

"Sakura ."

He continued to call her name, but she ignored him and continued to look down at Naruto's helpless form.

"Sakura ."

Then she felt arms grab her by her shoulders and spin her around until she was face to face with Gaara, only inches apart. Then things started to get weird. Gaara started to shake her slightly.

"Sakura ."

Sakura looked at him strangely.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Then her vision started to blur. Everything swirled into shadow. Black spots began to run across her vision until everything went dark...

"Sakura ...Sakura ...Sakura ..."

Sakura opened her eyes to see Naruto standing over her, shaking her shoulders and calling her name.

"Naruto!"

She quickly pulled him into a hug, catching him off guard, causing him to fall on top of her.

"You're alive!"

Naruto looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm alive! Having more of your weird dreams, are you?"

Sakura looked around the room.

"Yea.. I guess I was."

Naruto started to laugh.

"What other crazy things do you dream about? I wouldn't be surprised if you had a dream about me being gay!"

Sakura smiled.

"Actually, now that you mention it-"

"Anyway! I woke you up because we have to go!"

"Why?"

"Gaara's missing."

"What?!"

"He never came back and that's not like him. Sauske and Neji are already out looking for him."

"But-but where could he have gone-"

Sakura 's mouth fell open and her eyes widened as she remembered what Gaara had told her.

_And sometimes... when I'm sad, angry, or just... want some time to myself... I go to my mother's garden.  
_  
Naruto looked at her confused.

"What?"

She looked up into his blue eyes.

"...I know where he is."

Sakura and Naruto were in a rush, driving down the road. It was dark. It had to be somewhere around midnight.

"How long was I asleep?!"

"Well, you were out for quite a while.."

The rest of the ride there was silence between them. The whole time she thought about Gaara. She missed him. She wanted to talk to him or at least see him again. Guess this was love. The car came to a stop as Naruto and Sakura opened their doors and got out. They began to walk and look around.

"So... this is Gaara's mother's garden?"

"Yea."

They were standing in the middle of a huge garden.

"It's beautiful.."

Even through the darkness, she could see that it was really pretty. But it seemed so familiar from somewhere... She gasped as she remembered her dream. Naruto looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Naruto, go back to the car! Get out of here!"

"Why?"

"Because. Just trust me! I have to talk to Gaara alone!"

"Sakura -"

But they both turned their heads when they heard the crunching of leaves underneath someone's feet. They saw Gaara step into the moonlight a few feet away.

"Well at least one of you is thinking straight."

Naruto walked towards him.

"Gaara, what are you talking about?"

"You should have listened to Sakura ."

And before Naruto could say anything, Gaara pulled out a gun. Naruto looked at the gun speechless. His mouth would open and close but no words came out. Naruto was in shock. Sakura was standing a few feet away with her hands over her mouth. Her eyes began to water as she remembered how her dream ended. This couldn't be happening!

"Gaara... please... just... put the gun away."

Gaara forgot about Naruto and turned his attention towards Sakura. He had the same expression as in her dream.

"Sakura-"

But before he could finish his sentence, Naruto jumped at him and grabbed the gun. They began fighting over the gun, swinging from left to right, until it slipped from their grip and went flying. They both stopped what they were doing and looked over at the gun lying on the ground a few feet away. Then they looked back at each other and knew exactly what the other was thinking. They stood there in silence for a moment, as if daring the other to make the first move.

Then in a heartbeat, they took off racing for the gun. Side by side they ran. Naruto started to take the league, so Gaara grabbed him from behind and pulled him back hard, causing Naruto to fall hard on his back. Naruto clenched his teeth together in pain as Gaara took the opportunity to take the lead. But Gaara didn't go far before Naruto stretched out his leg and tripped him.

"STOP!"

Sakura was watching them, practically having a heart attack. It would have been rather comical if they weren't fighting for a gun. They ignored her and continued to fight their way to the gun. Naruto quickly got up and continued to run, clutching his back from behind. He was almost to the gun. Almost... almost-

There was a loud thud as Gaara grabbed Naruto from behind and they both fell on the ground. Naruto landed hard on his stomach and pain throbbed through his body as he struggled to breathe. Opening his eyes, he saw the gun lying just a few feet away. He tried to reach for it, but Gaara was holding him back and preventing him from getting the gun.  
Naruto continued to try and reach for it, but gave up because he knew it was no use. So he turned around and punched Gaara square in the face. Gaara let go of Naruto immediately and clutched his aching face. Naruto hesitated for a moment, struggling to breathe as he covered his stomach with his hands. Then he turned around to Quickly get the gun... but he couldn't find it. It was... gone. He searched the ground desperately until he heard someone laugh from behind him. He slowly turned around to find Gaara holding a gun straight at him. Naruto cursed under his breath as Gaara smirked down at him.

"Goodbye."

Gaara put his finger over the trigger ready to fire, but Sakura ran in front of Naruto and looked Gaara in the eyes through tears.

"Sakura, move." It was a command.

"No." It was undying.

"Please?" It was a plea.

"You'll have to shoot me first." It was the truth.

"Sakura, this doesn't involve you. Now move."

There was silence between them. Jealousy had taken him way beyond far.

"Why are you doing this, Gaara?"

He didn't answer her question. He just continued to stare at her, waiting for what she would do next.

"Naruto is your friend! Both of us came looking for you because we care about you! And you thank him by trying to kill him?! Are you doing this because you think I'm in love with him?"

Gaara turned away in anger as a flashback of Sakura and Naruto kissing replayed in his head.

"Naruto and I are just friends. Have you been jealous all this time?"

Gaara looked down at the ground.

"No..."

"Oh yea! That really had me fooled!"

Sakura rolled her pretty emerald eyes sarcastically.

"Sakura, I walked in on you and Naruto sucking each other's fucking lips off! How can you tell me you and Naruto are 'just friends'?" 'Just friends' came out mockingly.

"I-we-it was an accident! Ughh! It doesn't matter! Violence doesn't solve anything!"

"It sure as hell makes me feel better."

Gaara suddenly remembered Naruto and pointed his gun at him.

"No!"

Sakura pushed the gun away.

"Why do you love him anyway?"

"I don't.."

"Then who do you love?"

Sakura blushed as she struggled to answer him. Gaara had a confused look on her face as he waited for her answer.

"Well?"

Sakura looked up into his eyes.

"I-I love you..." Sakura stuttered.

* * *

Thank you to all reviewers! I really like getting comments and stuff from people! Well that chapter 7. Hope everybody liked it! 


	8. 008

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto This is a major OOC! So if you want the real Naruto go some place else! Thank you!

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Why do you love him anyway?"  
"I don't.."  
"Then who do you love?"  
Sakura blushed as she struggled to answer him. Gaara had a confused look on her face as he waited for her answer.  
"Well?"  
Sakura looked up into his eyes.  
"I-I love you..." Sakura stuttered out.

* * *

Gaara cleared his throat. He must have heard her wrong. 

"...W-what?"

Then out of no where, Sakura's lips met his as she kissed him passionately. Gaara was surprised, but he kissed her back. After all, this was the only thing he had ever wanted. She allowed the entry of his tongue which deepened the kiss.

Then he began to massage her tongue with his own. She was no longer confused. Her mind was clear. She loved Gaara. She loved Naruto too, but like a brother. Sakura broke the kiss and looked up into his eyes. He smiled down at her and dropped the gun in his hands. It made a small thump as it hit the ground. Sakura smiled back at him. "Sakura... I'm sorry."

* * *

It was early morning. Rays of sunlight shone down on Sakura and she slowly opened her eyes. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. Gaara was sleeping against her with his hands around her waist. Sakura tried to get up, but as soon as she did, two hands pulled her back down. She smiled as Gaara kissed the back of her neck. 

"Morning, Love."

Sakura turned over and gave him a small peck on the lips. But he wanted more than that. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately. It only lasted a little while though, because Sakura pushed him away.

"First you need to apologize to Naruto."

"Awww you ruined the moment!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at him.

"Just do it."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because because."

"Because because why?"

"Because because because."

"Because because because why?"

"Because because-"

"Okay! Fine!"

Sakura smiled triumphantly. Gaara smirked as he rolled on top of her.

"But you have to kiss me first."

Gaara smiled and waited patiently. Sakura shrugged her shoulders as she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"There."

"That's not a kiss!"

"Yes it is."

"I meant on the lips!"

"All you said was 'a kiss'."

"Well I want a kiss on THE LIPS."

"Too bad you're not getting one."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because because-"

"We are not starting that again!"

Sakura laughed.

"Go apologize or I'll decide that I love Naruto!"

As soon as he heard this he ran out of the room in a heartbeat. Sakura shook her head and started to laugh.

* * *

Gaara found Naruto in the kitchen. As soon as Gaara walked in, Naruto looked at him and then turned away not bothering to say anything. Gaara felt really guilty. He could understand if Naruto hated him. 

"Umm... Naruto?"

Naruto continued to stare in the opposite direction.

"Yea?"

"Umm... listen. I'm sorry about last night. And I can understand if you never want to talk to me ever again."

Naruto turned to him.

"It's not that. It's just that... it's a shocking feeling to know that your own friend tried to freaking kill you over jealousy!"

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just lost control."

"You're telling me! I think you broke my back!"

Naruto put his hand on his back. Gaara walked over and sat down.

"Well you broke my face!"

"Not that it would look any different!" Gaara gave him a dirty look. Naruto started laughing.

"I was just kidding!" Naruto exclaimed with a foxy grin on his face.

But before Naruto could do anything, Gaara pushed Naruto's head into his plate of spaghetti. Gaara started laughing as Naruto sat up with spaghetti all over his face. Naruto held up a plate of food in his hand, and Gaara's smile faded, just as a smirk appeared on Naruto's face before-

* * *

Sakura got dressed and decided to go see how things were going with Naruto and Gaara. Sakura walked down the hallway and towards the kitchen. Everything was going fine. Naruto and Garra were probably talking like old friends and getting along just fine-  
Sakura 's eyes went wide as she entered the kitchen. There was food EVERYWHERE! Naruto and Gaara were having a food fight and Sakura was right in the middle of it. But Sakura was right about one thing. Naruto and Gaara were getting along fine. They were laughing their asses off as they continued to launch food at each other. BOYS! 

"What the hell is going on?!"

They both stopped their little battle and turned their attention towards the pink haired, fire eyed demon.

"This is apologizing?!"

Naruto and Gaara looked at each other, then back at Sakura with wide smiles trying to keep from laughing.

"Yea."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well now what an I supposed to eat? Am I supposed to lick the food off of the floor?!"

"You could do that."

Just then, Sauske walked in.

"Hey guys, what did we- what the HELL is going on?!"

Gaara walked up to him and handed him some money.

"Well, let's just say that you're going to have to pick up some food."

Sauske rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Then he walked out. Sakura turned back to Naruto and Gaara.

"I hope you guys had fun, because now you get to clean the whole kitchen."

"What?!"

Then Neji walked in. "What the HELL is going on?!"

Everyone present gave him a dirty look.

"W-what?"

Then he walked out. Sakura looked at Naruto and Gaara.

"Well, get cleaning!"

Then she walked out. Naruto and Gaara just sat there for a moment until Naruto turned to Gaara.

"Dude, that's messed up! WE kidnapped HER and she tells US what to do!" Naruto shouted with some weird hand jesters to prove his point.

* * *

Sakura was laying on Gaara's bed, bored out of her mind, waiting for him. As soon as she heard him come in, she sat up happily. 

"About time you finished!"

Gaara walked in with his head hanging down and he laid down on the bed, pretending to be exhausted.

"You're trying to kill me." The red head wined.

Sakura laughed as she hovered over him and brushed her lips against his.

"Is it worth it?"

Gaara smiled seductively.

"It will be."

Then his hand slithered around her waist and pulled her closer. He pushed his lips onto hers and the kiss began to pick up speed as their tongues played tag. She started to get a little nervous as she felt him getting hard down below. After all, she was a virgin.

Gaara was the first guy she had ever come this far with. It was coming too fast and it scared her. She didn't know if she was ready for this... Gaara's lips left hers and went down to her neck, where he began to leave small kisses. As his hand traveled up her shirt, strait to her bra covered breast. Sakura began to calm down as her eyes darted around the room. Her eyes widened and she pushed Gaara off as she saw Sauske, Naruto, and Neji watching from the doorway.

"Do you mind?!"

They all shook their heads 'no' and Neji decided to say a perverted comment.

"I just wish that I was in that!"

Gaara didn't seem too thrilled with this. Sakura could just tell by the look on his face. Sakura grabbed a pillow and threw it directly at Neji.

"Hey!"

"Get out!" She growled.

"Whatever.."

They all walked out and slowly shut the door behind them.

"Stupid perverts."

Sakura walked back to Gaara who immediately continued where he left off, but Sakura stopped him. Gaara looked at her confused and a little hurt.

"What?"

Sakura had all of a sudden remembered something.

"Let's go somewhere."

"Why?"

"Because... it's my eighteenth birthday."

Gaara looked at her surprised.

"Really? Why didn't you ever tell me your birthday?"

"I don't know... I mean I was kidnapped! I wasn't going to be like 'hey by the way my birthdays in three weeks'."

Gaara laughed at her statement.

"So... where do you want to go?"

Sakura thought for a moment and her eyes went wide with excitement as she got an idea.

"Let's go to your mother's garden!"

"Why?"

"I want to be able to see it while the sun's out."

Gaara let out a sigh.

"Okay.. let's go."

A big smile appeared on Sakura's face as they walked out of the room.

* * *

A couple miles away, a mysterious figure lurked in the darkness. A cell phone went off and the figure answered it. 

"Yes?"

"We've discovered their current location."

A smile ran across the dark figure's face.

"Excellent."

* * *

Naruto, Neji, and Sauske were all sitting in the living room. They were all trying to find ways to entertain themselves. Sauske was playing with his cell phone while Neji was busy flipping through the pages of a Ichi Ichi Paradise book. That was typical Neji for you. Naruto however was having trouble finding entertainment. 

He would tap his fingers to some random beat and every now and then, he would change sitting positions. He looked really uncomfortable and troubled by something. Neji and Sauske would look at him confused, then continue what they were doing, without even bothering to say anything. Naruto was still trying to get over Sakura. He was trying to forget about her.

He was happy that Gaara and Sakura were together, but deep down he wished that he was in Gaara's position. He hated to accept the fact that it would never come true. And it killed him when he saw them earlier. But now, he had a bad feeling inside of him. Maybe he was just being jealous. But he knew he couldn't take any chances. He slowly got up and walked to the door. Sauske and Neji turned and watched him.

"Where are you going?"

Naruto slowly turned around and looked down at the floor. He didn't know how to explain this to them.

"I...I...I have a really bad feeling so I-I need to find Gaara and Sakura right now. I don't have time to explain."

Naruto turned the doorknob and opened the door.

"Naruto!"

Naruto stopped and turned to face Sauske.

"... Don't do anything stupid Dope..."

* * *

As the car came to a stop, Sakura started jumping p and down like an excited little girl. Gaara just gave her a look that was not flattering. 

"It's just a garden." He stated dryly.

Sakura rolled her eyes at him and got out of the car. She slowly walked forward and bright rays of sunlight shone down on her face, causing her to squint her eyes. She put her hand up to avoid the blinding sun while she began to look at her surroundings. The blinding light began to fade and Sakura gasped at the sight that lay before her. No words could really describe it, it was too beautiful to be fully explained.

But if you were there at that very second, you would be blown away. There were flowers and plants of every kind. There was unlimited shades and colors. Tall trees acted like a barrier and shielded the garden away from the world, almost like a secret garden. The sun peeked over the trees and it's golden rays shone down, brightening the entire garden. There was a small pond in the middle, and the sound of nature echoed everywhere. The garden was so incredible, so full of life. Sakura stared in shock, taking everything in.

Gaara smiled as he watched the looks of amazement on her face. Sakura was speechless. There was a BIG difference between the garden at night and during the day. She understood why he liked to come here all the time. It was peaceful and relaxing and just... perfect.

"Wow." Was all she could say.

"You like it?"

A huge smile appeared on her face.

"I LOVE it!"

"I thought you would."

Sakura felt his body against hers from behind and he handed her a rose which she took happily. She smiled down at the rose in her hands as she breathed in it's sweet scent. Gaara's hands grabbed her hips and she could feel him breathing against her neck. His lips left small kisses on the back of her neck and she let out a small giggle. She turned around to face him and he pulled her closer as a smirk ran across his face. His arms wrapped around her and he looked down into her glistening emerald eyes.

He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her lips. The kiss slowly began to deepen as Sakura slightly parted her lips, allowing the entry of his tongue. Their tongues began to dance together as Sakura's arms slid around Gaara's neck still clutching the rose. But of course something just had to ruin the moment. A loud booming sound filled the air, causing them to turn around. There was a man standing a few feet away with a rifle in his hands.

Sakura gasped as she recognized who it was.

"Dad?!"

Seth gave her a What.The.Fuck expression.

"That's your DAD?!"

Sakura didn't answer him though. She watched as her father approached them. He walked past Sakura and straight to Gaara, who stepped back a little creped out. Her father examined him and finally came to a conclusion.

"I know you. I recognize you from the bank robbery video. You killed my wife and kidnapped my daughter! I'll make sure you regret it!" Her father yelled.

Her father pointed the rifle straight at Gaara and Sakura gasped. Gaara remained calm and tried to think of what to do next.

"Dad! No! You don't understand! He-"

"Don't look honey! I don't want you to see this! Don't worry, he won't ever touch you again."

Gaara looked down at the ground and then did the unexpected. He turned around and ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Sakura 's father stood there in shock then fired a couple shots at him. And Gaara, that lucky bastard, miraculously dodged them all. Her father began to run after him firing more shots at him.

Gaara would always barely dodge them. They looked like total idiots. If this was one of those fake things from the movies, you would be laughing you ass off. But unfortunately, this was a real life situation and it was far from funny. Sakura ran after them (which made it look even more ridiculous if I might add) shouting her pleas to stop, but she was completely ignored. Gaara turned around, which wasn't a good idea because he didn't see a big tree root sticking out of the ground. And of course his foot got caught in it and he fell to the ground. There was a loud clicking sound and Gaara turned around to see a rifle pointed at his head.

"Any last words?"

Gaara slowly began to pull his pocket knife out from the back and a sly smirk ran across his face as he knew exactly what to do. This made Sakura's father confused.

"Go to hell."

Then Gaara pushed the gun away. Sakura's father stumbled back onto the ground surprised. Gaara lunged at him and held a knife to his neck, ready to slit his throat.

"NO! STOP!!"

Sakura appeared right next to him.

"What are you doing? He's my father!"

Gaara continued to stare down at her father on the ground who was going crazy. He could kill him anytime, but he paused for a moment in thought as he listened to Sakura's words.

"He was just trying to defend his only daughter! He didn't know! Please leave him alone."

She began to cry as she searched Gaara's face for any sign of emotion.

"It was already enough when my mother was taken from me. Please don't put me through that again!"

This really hit Gaara hard. He remembered how terrible everything went when she lost her mother and he didn't want that to happen again. He didn't want to hurt her again. He took a deep breath as he stepped back and Sakura's eyes lit up with hope. He threw the knife a few feet away and looked at Sakura.

"I would never."

A smile ran across Sakura's face as she ran over and embraced her jade eyed lover in her arms.

"Thank you."

There was a loud popping sound and Gaara hollered in pain. Sakura felt warm liquid against her and looked down to see Gaara's blood all over her. She watched in horror as he slipped from her arms and fell onto the ground with a thud. There was a bullet hole in his side and blood was flowing freely from it. Sakura's father was a few feet away with the rifle pointing straight at Gaara. Sakura felt herself losing control.

"GAARA!!"

* * *

Hip Hip hurry! I've reached 50 reviews! All of you who have reviewed I really appreciate it! Please review! Thank you! 


	9. 009

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

**Chapter 9**

* * *

There was a loud popping sound and Gaara hollered in pain. Sakura felt warm liquid against her and looked down to see Gaara's blood all over her. She watched in horror as he slipped from her arms and fell onto the ground with a thud. There was a bullet hole in his side and blood was flowing freely from it. Sakura 's father was a few feet away with the rifle pointing straight at Gaara. Sakura felt herself losing control.  
"GAARA!!"

* * *

Sakura ran over to Gaara and dropped down beside him. She began crying hysterically. Gaara was trying to stay calm as he slightly began to shake. It was hard for him to speak so he remained silent. Sakura looked up to see her father standing next to her, ready to fire a second shot at Gaara. 

"Dad, NO!!"

BBOOMM!!

Sakura let out a mournful cry. A drop of blood trickled down her father's forehead from the bullet hole that was in the middle of his head. He was dead on the spot as he fell over and landed on the ground. Sakura started screaming and crying uncontrollably.

In the distance stood Naruto holding the gun that had been fired only seconds ago. How could this actually be happening? Naruto ran over and Sakura glanced away. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura..."

She shoved his hand away angrily.

"Don't touch me!"

Naruto was taken back by her words, but he understood how angry she was at the moment. However, he didn't have time to apologize and make up for it. Gaara was losing a lot of blood.

"Look, we need to get Gaara to a hospital now! Hurry!"

Sakura knew he was right and helped him carry Gaara's helpless form to the car.

"Oh geez, he's heavy! What does he eat?!"

"Hey! I'm still alive you know!" It wasn't very loud, but they still heard it.

Sakura smiled down at him as they lifted him into the backseat of the car, then Naruto went around to the driver's seat to start the car. Sakura picked up a orange and blue shirt from the back and placed it over Gaara's wounds to try and stop the bleeding. Naruto looked over and saw what she was doing.

"Hey! That's my good shirt!"

Gaara and Sakura looked over at him with stupid looks.

"Umm... never mind!"

Naruto turned around, started the car, and rushed down the highway like a madman. Minutes passed by with awkward silence. Sakura prayed that they would find a hospital soon. She didn't know how long Gaara could hang on. She leaned over and ran her fingers through his hair, trying to keep from bawling her freaking eyes out. Gaara looked up at her and stroked her cheek.

"Sakura... I just want you to know that if I don't make it-"

"Don't talk like that! Everything will be fine. It's going to be alright."

"No, listen! If I don't make it, I want you to know that I love you and I'm sorry for everything-"

"No. Everything is okay."

She smiled weakly and leaned down to give him a kiss that could possibly be the last. All of a sudden, Gaara looked up, staring at nothing in particular. Sakura watched as his eyes started to fade. It was like the lights were leaving his eyes, his life was slipping away. Sakura began to slightly shake him.

"Gaara? Gaara? Gaara?! Gaara!"

Gaara's vision began to blur into a bunch of colors and he heard Sakura calling his name over and over again, but he couldn't respond. He wished that he could at least tell her goodbye, but his vision slipped and everything went black...

* * *

Beep... beep... beep... beep... beep... beep... beep... 

"He's breathing! We got him!"

"Quick get over here!"

Beep... beep... beep... beep... beep... beep... beep...

Voices echoed in Gaara's head, but he couldn't tell if he was dead or alive.

Sakura...

Everything came flooding back. He couldn't open his eyes. Maybe this was death... And a moment later he was out again.

Gaara opened his eyes. He was in some kind of strange place. It was more like... nothing. There was no surrounding, just darkness. Then he saw someone standing in the distance.

"Sakura!"

She smiled at him.

"Gaara."

He ran towards her, but every time he thought he was almost to her, she seemed to get farther away. And the more he ran towards her, the farther away she got. The smile on her face was replaced by a scared look as the darkness seemed to wrap itself around her.

She held out her arms to Gaara as if wanting to be saved. He began to run after her as fast as he could. She began calling out his name in a scared tone. Then she began to fade into the darkness.

"Sakura! Sakura, no!"

But as soon as he reached out for her, she was gone.

"Sakura!"

He screamed her name over and over, but nothing happened. A tear slid gently down his face.

Beep... beep... beep... beep... beep... beep... beep...

"Wake up... wake up..."

Gaara's eyes slowly opened and he sat up immediately. He was panting heavily and his body was covered in sweat. He looked around the room frantically trying to find out where the hell he was. He was sitting on a hospital bed in a white room.

It was pretty obvious that he was in the hospital. There was an annoying pain that was coming from his side, which was all bandaged up and treated. Someone tapped him on the shoulder causing him to jump. He looked up at a man in a hospital suit standing next to him.

"You're a lucky one."

Gaara continued to listen without saying anything due to shock.

"It's a miracle that you're alive. If you would have gotten here a second later, you wouldn't have made it."

Gaara made a weird look like he didn't quite understand. He tried to say something, but all he could do was stutter.

"S-S-S-S..."

He struggled to regain his speech as the doctor looked at him waiting.

"What are you trying to say?"

Gaara took a deep breath.

"S-Sakura... where is she?"

* * *

Sakura and Naruto sat in the hall waiting for any news of Gaara. Naruto cradled his head in his hands while Sakura sat straight up and stared into space. Her face was red from crying. She couldn't believe everything that had just happened. She had lost her father and now she was losing Gaara. All on her birthday too! Joy... 

This wasn't what she wanted. She had never asked for any of this. And she no longer had a father thanks to SOMEBODY!! Naruto sighed and looked at her.

"Sakura, I'm sorry!"

She didn't say anything or make any sign signifying that she was even paying attention. She just continued to stare at nothing in particular. A few tears ran down her cheeks as she cried silently. What happened to the nice, understanding Naruto she used to know. He would never have done this to her. Naruto pushed her hair behind her ear and wiped her tears.

"Sakura... it was the only way..."

Deep down she knew he was right, but she refused to believe it. She tried to make herself believe that there was some way to avoid it all.

"Sakura, he would have killed Gaara if I hadn't done something."

And for the first time she looked at him. There was a hint of sadness and anger in her words. And what happened next Naruto didn't see coming.

"Fuck off. Just I know it's not your fault. It's just hard." The pink haired eighteen year old turned and gave him a small sad but true smile. Her eyes quickly glanced at the doctor approaching them. She eagerly waited for him to say something.

"We have good news. He's going to be just fine!"

Sakura's face lit up with happiness.

"He might have some pain in his side until it fully heals, but until then he shouldn't move it around so much."

Sakura immediately ran into the room while Naruto slowly followed. Sakura smiled down at Gaara who was beginning to regain his strength. A female nurse finished up on him and looked down at him.

"You look really familiar from somewhere. Have we met?"

Gaara looked up at her and shook his head from side to side.

"No, I can't say that we have..."

The nurse looked at him in thought then shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I guess it's just me."

Then she left and started a conversation with another nurse right outside the doorway.

"Gaara, I'm so glad that you're okay!"

She leaned forward and gave him a hug.

"I was- are... are you alright?"

She saw that he wasn't paying attention to her because he was too busy watching the two talking nurses suspiciously. She turned her attention towards them also to see what he was so interested in, but she could only catch every few words.

"He... familiar... TV... look."

One of the nurses showed the other a piece of paper and the other one gasped. And she knew why Gaara was so suspicious about them... his face was on the paper as a wanted criminal! And honestly who wouldn't recognize him with his flaming hair, tattoo, and jade eyes? The nurses gasped and whispered, then ran off. Sakura looked back at Gaara and they exchanged worried looks.

"We need to get out of here NOW!!"

Sakura had almost forgotten about Naruto who was standing right beside her. They quickly helped Gaara out of the hospital bed and quickly walked out of the room. They tried to blend in and act normal, but they were in too much of a hurry, plus the fact that Gaara had a patient's suit on turned a few heads. Looking back, Sakura saw a few doctors discover that they weren't in the room anymore. They looked around and when they finally spotted them, they began to chase after them.

"Don't let them get away!"

Naruto, Gaara, and Sakura broke into a run as they turned a corner.

"Quick! Hide in here!"

Naruto, Gaara, and Sakura quickly hid in what appeared to be a closet. They put their ears to the door to listen and sure enough footsteps ran past. They could hear voices right outside.

"Quick! Split up! Don't let them out of this hospital!!"

The voices faded, and just as they were about to run for it, a voice came from behind them.

"Excuse me, what are you doing here? You're not allowed in here!"

They turned around to find three doctors apparently getting ready for something. They were putting on gloves and masks and getting all kinds of equipment. Naruto, Gaara, and Sakura all looked at each other and sly smirks spread across their faces as they all read each other's minds. Gaara slowly walked up as his smirk grew wider. The doctors were confused and began to get a little scared. Gaara grabbed the nearest heavy object and swung it at the doctor's head, knocking him unconscious.

"We're employees." Gaara answered the now unconcise man. He turned and gave his partners a grin identical too their's.

* * *

The closet door slowly opened as Gaara peeked out. He looked around, then signified to the others that the hall was clear. They all walked out, walking as slow as they wanted because they were now wearing the original doctors' clothes. The only thing visible was their eyes, which made this disguise perfect. It was almost impossible to recognize them. They tried to keep from laughing as they noticed how each other looked. They walked down the hallway and were actually greeted by a couple 'hays'. Gaara turned around. 

"What's up with all these people greeting us?"

Naruto snickered.

"Hey... does anyone remember where we came in?"

Sakura put her hands over her face.

"Oh geez, don't tell me..."

Gaara's face lit up all of a sudden.

"Nobody panic! I remember EXACTLY where we came in!"

Sakura and Naruto followed him happily as he guided them towards the exit.

"The exit should be right... this way!"

He opened a door and they all gasped. There was a patient being operated in that room. All the doctors turned to face them.

"Oh crap..."

"Nice going, genius!"

One of the doctors stepped forward.

"So glad that you could finally assist us in the surgery, Doctor Adams."

Gaara gave him a confused look.

"Doctor Adams?"

The doctor nodded and made a weird look. Gaara turned to Naruto and Sakura with a WTF expression. Just then he noticed that they were wearing name tags that read 'Doctor James' and 'Doctor Susan's'. He looked down and noticed his own 'Doctor Adams' name tag.

"Oh shit."

The doctor noticed Naruto and Sakura standing behind Gaara.

"Ah, Doctor James and Doctor Susan's! We've been waiting for you also! Come in, the surgery started a little while ago."

Gaara knew that if he wanted to keep his cover, he had to go with the flow. Naruto, Gaara, and Sakura walked in completely unsure.

"Well here, I'll put you in charge of the hip surgery."

The doctor handed Gaara a pair of odd knife looking tools and Gaara's eyes went wide.

"H-head of h-hip surgery?!"

"Why yes, Doctor Adams."

Gaara looked back at Sakura and Naruto who were just as shocked as him. He couldn't perform surgery! He would probably screw the whole thing up and the patient would end up bleeding to death or something.

"Right. Umm... well first we- we-"

"Yes?"

Gaara had to think up a fast way to get out of this situation.

"Doctor Adams, please hurry up."

"I'm warming up so shut the fuck up!"

The doctor was taken back by his words but remained silent.

"First we- we make a small cut- no! I mean-"

Then there was a loud scream and everyone turned to see Sakura holding her stomach and screaming at the top of her lungs. Naruto and Gaara looked at her like WTF.

"Oh my God! My water broke!"

Gaara looked at her like she was weird. Sakura winked at him and he realized what was going on. So he decided to go with it. He ran up to her and put up an act as he held her stomach.

"Are you serious, baby?!"

"Yes! It's coming!"

They struggled to keep a straight face and to keep from laughing. Gaara turned to the doctor.

"I'm terribly sorry, but my wife is having our baby so we must leave."

Naruto raised his eyebrows at OUR BABY and then pointed to himself signifying 'what about me'. Gaara made a gesture towards Naruto.

"Oh and... that's my son so he's coming too!"

The doctor looked at him strangely.

"Ummm... Doctor James is sixty four years old. How can he be your son?"

"Oh... ummm.. he's just really ugly, so it makes him appear that way!"

Naruto shook his head in agreement, then stopped with a serious face.

"Hey!"

"Well, aren't you married to Doctor Swann?"

Gaara stopped to think. He really had nothing to say to that.

"Oh... umm... well... you see-"

Sakura looked at him stupidly. She would LOVE to know how he was going to get out of this one! He was just making all kinds of stuff up! It was actually quite funny to watch. She rolled her eyes, feeling sorry for him. Then there was a loud WACK as Sakura's hand made contact with Gaara's face and Gaara looked at her stunned. He had SO not seen that coming. Sakura then put her plan into action.

"How could you?! I thought you loved me! And you go and sleep with another woman?!"

Then she ran out of the room 'breaking into tears'. Gaara ran after her.

"Wait Sa- I mean Doctor Susan's!"

They left the room, leaving Naruto alone with the doctor. The doctor looked at him suspiciously. Naruto stood there thinking of an excuse to leave. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Then he threw his arms out dramatically and ran out the room.

"Dad!"

The doctor just stood there, looking at the spot Naruto was in moments ago.

"Okay... that was weird..."

* * *

Naruto, Gaara, and Sakura were driving down the road laughing their asses off. 

"Gaara, what was that back there? I mean, I'm amazed we got out of there. Where did you come up with all that? It was so lame, I was sure they would catch us."

Naruto and Sakura started laughing as they remembered all the weird excuses Gaara had made up in 2.5 seconds. The funny thing was that they were so lame, but they still managed to get away with it. Gaara's face was flushing red with embarrassment.

"Well what about you? You came up with some weird stuff too ya know!"

"Pretending to be pregnant was a lot better then calling our son ugly."

She rested her head on Naruto's shoulder with a sympathetic look.

"That was mean."

"Well you're the one who got pregnant for another man, because I don't remember ever touching you."

Gaara put his hands over his face and began to sob.

"Well you're the one who slept with Doctor Swann! How could you?! You said I was the only one! Why would you do that?!"

"Because she's a better fuck buddy."

"I want a divorce!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!!"

An awkward silence followed as they all sighed. A few seconds passed before they all looked at each other and burst out laughing.

* * *

The car came to a stop as everyone got out and went inside. As soon as they walked in, they were greeted by the worried faces of Sauske and Neji. 

"Where the hell have you guys been?!"

The blonde, the red, and the pink all looked at each other and smiled.

"It's a long story."

Gaara started to walk towards the stairs.

"And Sakura's pregnant." The red head call nonconcntently over his shoulder.

Sauske and Neji's mouths fell open and Naruto started laughing as Sakura's cheeks turned red. Sauske pointed back and forth between Gaara and Sakura in shock.

"Y-you and Gaara-"

A perverted smile crept over Neji's face.

"Sakura, you're a dirty girl."

Sakura rolled her eyes as Gaara started laughing from the stairs.

"I'm not pregnant!"

Sauske and Neji looked at her confused.

"... huh?"

They had lost expressions.

"So... does this mean I'm not going to be a godfather?"

"She wouldn't pick you anyway! You'd probably rape it, fuckhead! She would pick me!"

Sauske and Neji started fighting over their non-existing godchild. They threw insults at each other and Sakura Finally blocked them out. But not just because they were the most perverted, aggravating things ever to crawl the earth, but because Sakura had seen movement outside the dark window next to them.

"What the hell?"

Sakura leaned forward to get a better look. Naruto walked beside her and tried to find what she was looking at. Then he saw it. There were armed men in dark suits approaching the house. Naruto turned to the others quickly with a worried expression.

"They've tracked us! Quick! Grab what you can and let's MOVE!"

Everyone started running around like freaking idiots, getting what they could. Sakura ran up to Gaara's room knowing exactly what to get. She grabbed a bag and threw some clothes in it. She shoved some cash into her left pocket, and in her right she safely placed her family picture. She jumped at the sound of banging on the door and windows shattering. She was quickly grabbed by the elbow and dragged away by Gaara, Naruto, Sauske, and Neji.

"We'll need to take the back doors."

They all flew out of the back doors and quickly got into the car waiting for them there. Gaara tried to start the engine, but it wouldn't start. He hit the car angrily.

"This is bullshit!!"

"So what are we going to do now?"

All of a sudden, they all heard a familiar tune that everyone would recognize from their childhood years.

Ding Ding, Di-Ding Ding, Di-Ding, hello!

A malicious smile formed on Gaara's face as everyone looked at him questionably.

Uh... Gaara? If you haven't noticed, this really isn't the time to be getting ice cream."

Gaara ignored him.

"Come on!"

He made a hand gesture to follow him. Sakura, Naruto, Sauske, and Neji all looked at each other like WTF, but followed him anyway. They all stopped in front of the ice cream truck and Gaara smiled like a little kid. The ice cream man stepped forward with a warm smile.

"So what would you like?"

"You're truck!"

Then Gaara grabbed the shocked man and pushed him out of the truck.

"Quick, let's go!"

Naruto, Neji, Sakura, and Sauske all stood there with shocked expressions, but then got into their new ice cream truck. Gaara turned to the shocked man on the ground.

"Thanks."

The they took off in their new ice cream truck.

"Okay, we can't go back now. So we'll have to find a new location."

Everyone was silent for the rest of the ride as they drove off into the night.

* * *

"The train will be leaving soon!" 

They all ran with their luggage as they ran towards the train.

"Quick! Get on!"

They stepped onto the train and took deep breathes. Slowly they began to walk to their compartment. Naruto started to put their bags in the little areas above. Sakura put her hand in her pocket to get the picture of her family, and gasped as she felt nothing there. Gaara looked at her questionably.

"What's wrong?"

She dropped her bags and turned around running.

"I forgot something! I'll be right back!"

"Sakura, come back!"

She ignored him and ran faster. He called her name over and over, and she could hear him running after her. Unfortunately for Gaara, the wound in his side started to hurt like hell, looks like the medicane finally wore off, and it slowed him down. Sakura got off the train and ran towards the picture lying on the ground a few feet away. She picked it up, placed it safely back in her pocket, and turned around to see the train taking off without her. A worried expression appeared on her face as she ran after the train. Gaara came running out of the back compartment and his eyes widened as he saw her.

"Sakura!"

He reached out his hand as far as he could and Sakura tried to grab onto it with no such luck.

"Sakura! Grab my hand!"

She continued to try and grab it, but it was no use.

"I can't!"

"Come on, Sakura! You have to! I'm not leaving you!"

Their fingertips were only inches apart. Sakura started to slow down, because her legs started to get tired, and the train began to pick up speed. The gap between them started to get bigger.

"Sakura!!"

Tears streamed down her face as she saw him get smaller and smaller.

"I'll come back for you! I promise, Sakura! I'll find you!"

* * *

So there is chapter 9! The guys make a break for it once there found, but in the end they leave Sakura behind! Sorry if it was a little corny :b

Qustion: What happened to Gaaras wound?

Anwser: Gaara dosen't feel the pain when he's running beacuse of all the sedatives and medicane. It just wears off when they get to the train.


	10. 010

**D**isclaimer: **I** **D**on't **O**wn **N**aruto!

**

* * *

**

_RECAP:_

"Sakura!"

He reached out his hand as far as he could and Sakura tried to grab onto it with no such luck.

"Sakura! Grab my hand!"

She continued to try and grab it, but it was no use.

"I can't!"

"Come on, Sakura! You have to! I'm not leaving you!"

Their fingertips were only inches apart. Sakura started to slow down, because her legs started to get tired, and the train began to pick up speed. The gap between them started to get bigger.

"Sakura!!"

Tears streamed down her face as she saw him get smaller and smaller.

"I'll come back for you! I promise, Sakura! I'll find you!"

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Sakura was walking down the street with no face expression at all. Her makeup was smeared everywhere from crying. She had run out of tears, but her heart was still crying inside. She should have stayed on the train.

Her family photo meant a lot to her, but she would give it up just to be with Gaara, Sauske, Neji,... and Naruto. She felt so bad. The last words she had said to him... she would so anything to take them back. How could she have been so cruel? He probably still had feelings for her too.

The reason she had hated him was because he had killed her father. But Gaara had killed her mother and she had forgiven him. I mean, it did kill her inside to know that her parents were gone, but she had learned to see and understand their situations through their eyes.

Naruto was just trying to save Gaara, and Gaara had grown up to crime and he didn't even know who she was at the time. Even though she hated to admit it, she probably would have done the same thing.

Slowly, she began to see a building start to appear in the distance. Relief swept over her, for she had been walking for hours in the middle of no where, and it was the first sign of life. She began to pick up her pace as she eagerly made her way towards the building.

* * *

Naruto was lying on his bed in his new room. He was playing with the end of his jeans and staring at nothing in particular as thoughts raced through his mind. Yes, they had finally reached their destination. The train ride had been a hard, long one knowing that Sakura was gone. They were now currently living in some house that Naruto had inherited from his dead parents. 

It was a two story wonder, even better than the last. He didn't know why they hadn't moved here in the first place. It was almost perfect, but the fact that Sakura wasn't here made it incomplete. They all acted like everything was fine, but they all knew that they all truly missed Sakura's presence. Who knew a girl could make such a difference?

And the part that really hurt was knowing that they had parted with Sakura hating Naruto. Naruto loved her and she could care less. He had learned to accept the fact that she loved Gaara. He wanted her to forgive him. If he could rewind time, he would... for her.

Everyone had remained silent upon arrival, especially Gaara. He felt so guilty. He felt like everything was his fault. He should have helped Sakura, but he couldn't. He was there, and he let her slip through his fingers. Her face haunted him and he couldn't take it anymore. He promised he would come back for her and he intended to keep that promise. He needed to be there for her... NOW. Gaara grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?"

Gaara turned around to see Sauske, Neji, and Naruto all standing there.

"I'm going to find Sakura."

"But we just got here. Why don't you wait until tomorrow?"

"No! I can't wait that long. I love her."

Naruto and Gaara made eye contact.

"Be careful.."

"Why?"

"Sakura's in a bad area.. You might run into some trouble."

Gaara's eyes went wide with worry as he ran out of the door.

"I have to find her!"

* * *

Sakura had finally reached the building. She looked up at a big sign that said 'Hardware Store'. As she walked in, she saw that it was the smallest hardware store she had ever seen. It was barely bigger than a gas station. There was a loud dinging sound as she entered and there was a man staring at her from behind the check out counter. The man had tattoos all over his body and he looked really out of it. He was definately on drugs and he looked like a kind of guy you really didn't want to mess with. 

"Can I help you?"

"Umm.. can you tell me where the bathroom is?"

The man looked a little pissed that she wasn't there to buy anything, but he pointed down the hall.

"Second door to the right."

"Thanks."

She followed his directions carefully and walked into the bathroom. After doing her business, she began to fix herself up in the mirror. She looked at her make up smudged reflextion in the mirror. Taking a wet rag, she gently wiped her face clean until she could once again recognize herself.

As a finishing touch, she took a dry rag and closed her eyes as she wiped her face. When she reopened her eyes, she gasped as she saw Gaara's reflextion standing right behind her. She quickly turned around... but nothing was there. Confused as hell, she looked around.

It must have been her imagination. Just her imagination. She had been thinking of Gaara so much that she was beggining to see things. Yea, that's it. She decided to ignore it as she began to walk out of the store.

She stopped as her stomach made a hungry growl, begging for food. It had been a while since she had last eaten. She was just starting to realize how hungry she truly was. As she turned around, she saw rows and rows of food. She controlled herself from drooling all over the place as she browsed through the rows. Food looked ten times better when you're practically starving. Her face expression dropped as she realized that she didn't have any money.

What was she supposed to do now, starve to death? Her eyes grew wide as she realized what she had to do. NO! NO WAY! She was NOT like that! There was no way she would steal!

Just then, out of the corner of her eyes, she saw something. She turned to her side to see a little boy no older than seven. His brown hair fell around his face and his blue eyes looked up at her. He almost looked like... NO WAY!! Naruto couldn't have all of a sudden become younger! But with brown hair and giant orange scarf around his neck! There was no way!

"Naruto?"

She watched as he grabbed a bag of potato chips and shoved it in his pocket. Then he smirked as he winked at her and ran off.

"Wait! Come back!"

She began to run after the younger Naruto as he rounded a corner. But as soon as she rounded the corner, he was gone... He had vanished as mysteriously as he had appeared.

Now she knew she was going crazy! She looked back at the rows of food. They were so tempting. She was now in the same situation as Naruto was years ago. This wasn't wrong, it was just surviving... right? She glanced over at the cashier to see if he was looking. He wasn't.. in fact he wasn't even there.

DON'T DO IT. DON'T DO IT. DON'T DO IT.

But it was too late, for out of instinct, her hand reached out and grabbed the closest item. But before she could put it in her pocket, a hand grabbed her. She turned around to face the angry cashier.

"You planning on paying for that, girl?"

Fear began to rise up in her as she frantically began to think of an excuse or something to say.

"Uh... I-I don't have any money.."

GREAT going.

"Well how are you going to pay for that?"

He began looking her up and down as a sick smirk twisted across his face. Sakura made a look of disgust as his hands grabbed her waist. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"I think I have an idea."

His hands began to slowly slide down.

Lower...

LOWER

TOO LOW!!!

Suddenly he was pulled off of her. She looked over to see a man with wavy dark red hair and peircing blue eyes. But looking into his eyes, she felt unsafe.

There was something about him that couldn't be trusted. Or maybe she was just overreacting. She didn't even know the guy so she couldn't just know these things simply by looking at him. He threw some money at the cashier.

"Get lost."

The cashier smiled weakly, but failed to hide the fact that he was scared. He took the money and ran off. Sakura just stood there in shock. She hoped that this stranger would just forget about her. Unfortunately he turned around to face her with a warm smile.

"Uh... thanks.."

Then she turned around and began to walk away. And just when she thought everything was going to be fine, he quickly caught up with her and stepped in front of her, blocking her path. He smirked down at her as their eyes met.

"It was no problem. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

_YES!! _

"Umm.. no. I'm fine."

_Stupid _

Shut up!

_Make me! _

You wanna fight?!

_Yea! Let's take this outside! _

Come on!

_Bring it on! _

OH! It's already been ba-rought!!

She began to have little mind wars in her head as she walked past him, and she couldn't help but laugh at herself. But once again he walked in front of her. This guy doesn't know when to quit!

"Look. There has to be something I can do. I could give you a place to stay for the night and then I could give you a ride in the morning. How about it?"

He gave her a small wink and she didn't know where this conversation was going...

_I said I was fine! Or maybe you didn't hear me!_

Be nice..

"No thanks."

But before she could get past him, he extended his arms out, cornering her. She was trying really hard not to just explode on him. He was really starting to annoy her.

_What the hell?! What part of 'no thanks' don't you understand?! _

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I insist."

He sounded more threatening than welcoming. Sakura started to get scared as she took a deep breath.

"Uhh... fine.."

The words that had just came out of her mouth shocked her, but brought a satisfied smirk to his face. Then he held out a hand.

"I'm Sasori."

She slowly shook his hand, not knwing what she had gotten herself into.

"I'm Sakura."

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura!" 

Gaara was back at the train station where he had lost Sakura. This was the start of his search since this was the last place he had seen her. But she was no where in sight. Damn! Why couldn't she have just waited for him here?! She could be anywhere! But he was no where near giving up. Never. He would search everywhere. To the ends of the world, to the ends of time. He didn't care how long it took. A thousand years. He would find her. He would have her in his arms again. Yea, he was absolutely crazy about her. He couldn't explain these new feelings. To know the fact that Sakura could be in danger somewhere... and there was nothing he could do about it.

It made him angry. He felt like he was supposed to protect her, he was supposed to be there for her, and he failed. If anyone laid a finger on her-

Just then he heard movement from behind him and he quickly turned around. What he saw shocked him, but he knew it was common in this area. It was a man, well more like some bum from the streets. His clothes were ripped and stained. He looked like he had never bathed in his life or shaved for that matter. He was like a werewolf or something. His hair was all tangled like he was under a blow dryer for hours, and it fell past his shoulders. He was blind in his left eye and he was like a walking corpse pretty much.

"Looking for yer gal, are ye lad?"

As soon as he opened his mouth, it was obvious that he had never brushed his teeth in his life. His teeth were rotten and stained and there was even a few teeth missing. That's not surprising. But worst of all, there was this foul stench that made Gaara wish he would shut up.

"What do you know?"

The man chuckled a crispy laugh.

"I might know wer shee is."

Gaara's eyes widened as he listened eagerly for Sakura's whereabouts.

"Where is she?!"

"What's een it fer me?"

Gaara sighed and dug into his pocket, pulling out a twenty dollar bill. He threw the money at the man who took it greedily.

"Now spill."

"About an 'our ago, shee went down thot ther street."

He pointed not too far away and Gaara took in the details carefully. The man made a bored look.

"And.. hmm.. I can't seem to remember the rest."

Gaara rolled his eyes and threw another twenty dollar bill at him. The man smilked slyly.

"Oh yes. Now I remimba. Well, from ther, shee took thee main road."

Gaara took off in that direction without saying anything more.

* * *

Sakura looked around Sasori's house in amazement. It was almost like he lived in the white house or something. Sasori was one of those rich boys who inherited their fortunes from their parents. So he was pretty much used to getting what he wanted, no questions. She didn't want to get on his bad side, because she could just tell that he had a bad temper. How right she was. She had only agreed to stay the night. What harm could that do? Pssh! She didn't even know him that well, but they had talked a couple of times. He seemed pretty nice so far. She couldn't understand why she felt so uncomfortable around him. You can't go judging people you don't even know. There was nothing to suspect about Sasori... right? wrong 

"So, what do you think?"

Sakura turned her attention to Sasori who was waiting for her answer. She gave him a warm smile.

"It's quite something!"

He returned a smile as he took off his jacket. Sakura sat down on the couch and fiddled with the end of her shirt nervously. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sasori taking off his shirt and she couldn't help but look. He had a tan, nicely toned chest. He DEFINATELY worked out! Damn! Sasori noticed her looking and smirked as he sat down beside her. She looked away, feeling really uncomfortable. There was an akward silence between them until Sasori decided to start a conversation.

"Why are you on the streets? Don't you have any parents or somebody-"

"Actually, my parents are dead..."

"Oh... I'm sorry. What happened?"

Sakura managed to keep herself from crying as she started to tell him.

"Well my mother was shot at the bank during a robbery and..."

Sakura couldn't go on anymore. It brought back too many memories.

"So is that where you met Gaara?"

Sakura took a moment to calm herself from the verge of tears. But then she hesitated for a moment when she caught something wrong..

"I never told you anything about Gaara.."

Sasori sat there in silence as he realized his big mistake. Sakura's eyes went wide in horror as she stumbled back in fear. An evil grin spread across Sasori's face as he began to run after her. And so the chase began. Sakura ran for her life, pushing things behind her to try and prevent Sasori from getting to her, but he would simply push them aside. She heard his footsteps from behind her. Her heartbeat began to increase as panic rushed through her.

THUMP THUMP

He's coming..

THUMP THUMP THUMP

THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP

Closer..

THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP

Nothing...

Sasori's footsteps started to fade and Sakura turned around to check. No Sasori. What the hell? Something wasn't right. But she couldn't just stand there and think about it. She had to get out of there NOW.

And the part that really sucked was that his house was so big, it would take a miracle to find her way out. It was like a maze. LITERALLY! There were long hallways with lots of doors and never ending staircases. And every corner you turned, it was as if you had gone in a complete circle. Everything looked the same, almost as if it were an illusion. It was so confusing! She felt like she was inside of a video game that was impossible to beat. Her head was spinning and she longed for escape.

She heard a swift movement from the side and she turned around to face it. But once agin, there was nothing there. It was so silent, that you could hear a pin drop. Her eyes darted around in front of her, as she prepared herself for what would come next. She slowly began to back up, ready to take off running. But then she bumped into something hard, causing her to fall onto the ground. She looked up into the smiling face of Sasori and she gasped.

"You really thought you could escape me?"

He slowly began to walk towards her as she began to crawl backwards. She wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

"Get away from me!"

He simply laughed at her remark and reached out to grab her legs. She screamed and kicked as he pulled her forward by her legs. He tried to grab her waist, but her squirming was making it difficult.

"Hold still, bitch!"

Oh no he didn't! Anger pulsed through her veins. And with all her strength, she managed to free one of her legs and kick him really hard where the sun don't shine. He groaned and fell over as she took the time to run down down the long hallway, desperetly searching for a way out. Sasori began to recover and joined the chase once again. He ran at full speed. He was PISSED.

"That's your ass, Sakura!"

Sakura looked back as she ran and saw that Sasori was right behind her. He ran slightly faster than she did, so he would eventually catch up with her. Shit! So she took the only option she had at the moment. She quickly ran into some random room and locked the door behind her before Sasori pounded into it from the other side.

"Sakura, open the god damn door!" _Oh yea right! You want to kill me ya dumb ass hole! Sure I'm gonna just open the door and say 'sure, now go ahead and do anything you want with me.' I am NOT susidal!_

Sakura ignored him and tried to find a way out. And to her dismay, there were no windows or doors leading to other rooms. She was trapped. The banging on the door continued as Sakura frantically searched for some sign of hope. She thought that things couldn't get worse, but the truth was that they actually could. There was absolutely no where to hide. It appeared to be a bedroom with lots of extra open space. The bed was too low to hide under. There wasn't really anything big enough to hide behind.

"I'll break down this fucking door!"

To put it into simple matters, she was screwed. The best hiding spot she could find was a closet, so she decided that would have to work. Quickly she ran over, closed the door behind her, sat in the corner of the closet, and listened to the continued poundings on the door.

Boom!

Boom!

Boom!

Crack!

CRACK!

BAM!!!

Sakura tried to steady her heavy breathing as everything went silent. She began to hear footsteps only inches away. She looked out through a crack in the closet door and saw Sasori searching the room quietly. After a minute or so, he stood in the middle of the room still looking around.

"I know you're in here."

Sasori's eyes all of a sudden looked in her direction, and she backed up and shut her eyes.

CRAP

He's found me

I'm dead

I'm dead

This is it...

This is sure taking a while...

Sakura opened her eyes and looked back through the crack. Sasori was gone. He was no where in sight.

Okay...

She slowly took a sigh of relief. And then, all of a sudden, the closet door was thrashed open and Sakura was violently thrown onto the bed. And as soon as she hit the sheets, Sasori climbed on top of her and pinned her hands above her head.

"Get off of me!!"

Sasori seemed to enjoy this. A smile ran across his face. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I promise you'll like it. I'll have you screaming my name."

Sakura's eyes went wide as she felt his hands explore her body in places they shouldn't. She felt his lips on her neck as he began to suck on it. This was not how she wanted to lose her virginity. She was hoping to share her special moment with someone like Gaara. She would even rather Neji than Sasori, and that's pretty BAD!!

"What the hell?! You save me from being raped only to rape me yourself?!"

She felt him smirk against her skin as he began to whisper in her ear again sending shivers down her spine.

"Darling, you would have been raped by any man ten miles from here. It might as well be me."

**

* * *

Sorry about Sasori bein all bad and everything! I just couldn't think of anybody to play this part in my little coniving brain. But then I thought Hey! Sasori is the one that was killed by Sakura, and tried to get the tailed beast from Gaara, so it just worked; well to me anyway! (Sorry if any of tose details are wrong I just know what I read!) Well please review!**


	11. 011

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

RECAP: 

"I promise you'll like it. I'll have you screaming my name."

Sakura's eyes went wide as she felt his hands explore her body in places they shouldn't. She felt his lips on her neck as he began to suck on it. This was not how she wanted to lose her virginity. She was hoping to share her special moment with someone like Gaara. She would even rather Neji than Sasori, and that's pretty BAD!!

"What the hell?! You save me from being raped only to rape me yourself?!"

She felt him smirk against her skin as he began to whisper in her ear again sending shivers down her spine.

"Darling, you would have been raped by any man ten miles from here. It might as well be me."

* * *

**Chapter 11**

This can't be happening! This just CAN'T! Sakura whimpered as one of his hands traced up her thigh. He left kisses along her jaw line, on her neck, and down to her chest. Tears streamed down her face as she looked around the room for something.. anything!

Sasori was really horny because he literally began ripping her clothes right off of her body. Then Sakura's instincts kicked in and she grabbed a vase on the table next to her, and she hauled it at his head. Sasori's expression was blank as the vase smashed into thousands of pieces against his head. Sakura watched as he fell to the floor unconscious. Then she kicked him in the side a couple of times just to make sure he was really out. After she was convinced, she let out a sigh of relief and rushed over to the closet.

The closet was filled with all guy's clothes, but at the moment she really didn't care. She grabbed a pair of clothes and quickly got dressed. The shirt was too big and the pants were really loose on her so she had to put a belt on with it to keep it up. After that, she ran out of the room to miraculously find her way out.

* * *

Gaara walked into a hardware store along the road. It was the only building for miles so he guessed that she would have at least been here. But as soon as he walked in, memories came flooding back to him. He remembered Naruto and him stealing from this store during childhood. They was almost caught a couple of times too. 

"Can I help you?"

The man behind the counter asked. he clearly wasn't interested and could care less.

"Umm.. yes. have you seen a pretty girl with pink hair and-"

"Yes."

"Where?!"

"She was here a couple of hours ago. Not a bad piece of ass if I might say so myself."

Gaara became outraged. If this man had laid one finger on her, he would rearrange his fucking teeth! Gaara grabbed him by his shirt and shoved him hard against the wall.

"What have you done with her?!"

"Calm down! I didn't do anything to her! I mean, I would have if some man didn't-"

"Some man?!"

"Yea! SOME MAN came in here and took her before I was about to-"

But Gaara had dropped the guy and was already half-way out the door. Gaara sighed as he looked out upon the setting sun. He was stuck at a dead end. He didn't know where to go from there. She could be anywhere! SOME GUY had taken off with her and Pete knows what he planned to do with her! He knew this neighborhood.

I mean, he had grown up in this neighborhood, so he knew EVERYTHING about it. And it wasn't good. It wasn't good at all! No girl would stand a chance there. Every guy that laid eyes on her would have a strong desire of lust instantly. It was one sick, twisted neighborhood. he had seen things there, that no one had ever seen before... things that he would NEVER repeat to anyone. In the eyes of the men there, a woman was no more than a sex toy or simply fifteen minutes of pleasure. These men were worse than Neji, and that's unbelievably bad! Just then, he heard a girl's voice... Sakura's voice.

"Gaara."

He quickly jerked his head to the side. There was nothing there.

"Gaara, over here."

He quickly jerked his head to the other side and his eyes went wide. There, standing in the middle of the word a few feet away was... Sakura? She looked back at him with a smile as her long, beautiful hair flew around in the wind. Gaara stood up immediately in shock. Something was... different.

"S-Sakura?!"

She didn't say anything, she just turned and ran. She ran down the road and all Gaara could do was stand there in shock. He watched with a confused expression as she became transparent and then eventually faded.

"What the hell?"

He shook his head. he MUST be seeing things. he guessed that his mind must have been playing tricks on him since he was all worried about Sakura and was desperately searching for her. Finally, he got into his car and sped down the road in the same direction that Sakura had been running in.

* * *

A big smile formed on Sakura's face as she finished crawling out of the broken window and looked out to her freedom. She had to get as far away from there as possible before Sasori woke up. She knew that when he did finally wake up, he would be furious, and she didn't even want to think about what would happen then. She began to walk along the side of the road to no where in particular. 

She wanted to be anywhere but there. The sun was beginning to fade in the distance, and she knew that it would be dark within the next hour. Just great. She was going to be walking down a dark street in a bad neighborhood all by herself in the middle of the night. Perfect. Things couldn't possibly get any worse. But she had spoken too soon.

She jerked her head up towards the sky as she suddenly heard a loud thundering from above. A single drop of rain fell out of the sky and landed on her forehead. And then a downpour started as thunder and lightening illuminated the night sky.

"Why are you doing this to me?! Whose puppy did I kick to deserve this?!" the very wet scared and angry pink haired girl shouted to the skies.

But as she stood there getting drenched, she heard something that made her turn around. She turned around to see a couple of guys wolf-whistling at her.

"Hey baby!"

She had been in this neighborhood long enough to know that now was a VERY good time to leave. She turned and began walking away, picking up speed as they continued yelling perverted comments. And just to make things worse, they began to follow her. And as she was practically running, she noticed a sigh reading: HAPPY STREET.

_Happy Street my ass! Happy... maybe for the rapists who lived there! _

More and more guys began to notice her.

"Hey, baby, where you going? I wanna tap dat ass!"

What the hell!! She was wearing baggy guy clothes that hid all of her curves. How did they know that she was a girl?! She suddenly realized something as she looked down and gasped. Well at least now she knew how they knew...

She was wearing a white shirt... and was totally drenched... SHIT!! She covered herself with her hands just as she ran into something hard. She landed flat on her back as she looked up to meet the eyes of a handsome stranger.

He was tall with shaggy blonde hair and had dark blue eyes. He sort of had that beach boy look. She liked him instantly. First of all, he was the first guy in the whole freaking neighborhood who didn't appear to be on drugs or something. He actually looked NORMAL.

And obviously he was well known around these parts, because as soon as he glanced over at the other guys following her, they immediately backed off. After they were gone, he looked down at her with a warm smile and she smiled back. And even though he had saved her from being raped, she couldn't let herself trust him, because after all, Sasori had done the same thing and look where that ended! But she couldn't help it. He was a total stranger to her and she felt almost as if she had known him before. His presence was comforting.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh... yea."

"They didn't hurt you or anything, did they?"

"No."

"Good thing I happened to be around, un."

"Yea. thanks. If it weren't for you, I think I would have ended up with aids or something."

He laughed making her smile. Then he leaned forward and wrapped a jacket around her. That's when Sakura suddenly remembered what she was wearing and her cheeks grew hot from embarrassment.

"So what are you doing around these parts? It's not a safe place for a young girl like you. Yeah."

"Well, actually... it's a long story. But somehow I ended separated from everyone and I'm lost."

"Well, how about you stay at my place? That way you'll be safe and I can help you look for your friends. Un."

Sakura's eyes lit up and a smile that could hardly fit on her face appeared.

"Would you really?!"

He smiled and nodded. Sakura was so happy that, without realizing it, she jumped on him and hugged him tightly. She surprised him from her sudden movement, and he was shocked for a moment.

"Thank you so much!"

She suddenly realized what she had done and she quickly backed off of him. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"Sorry..."

He just smiled at her and she smiled back.

"It's okay. By the way, my name is Deidara, yeah."

"Oh.. I'm Sakura."

"Sakura. Such a pretty name.. Well let's get out of the rain before we get completely soaked. Yeah."

Sakura blushed at his compliment and began to follow him.

* * *

Deidara turned out to be a LOT better than Sasori. Sakura and Deidara had practically become best friends during the two hour drive to his house. They talked and laughed, which is something that Sakura hadn't done in a while. She was actually happy and smiling again. And for a moment, just a moment, she had forgotten about everything that had happened. She had forgotten all about the dark world around her and what evil dwell among it. She forgot about Sauske, Neji, Naruto... and she forgot about Gaara. All that mattered now was what was happening then and there. Sakura and Deidara's laughter echoed throughout the car. 

"Okay, okay. It's your turn, Deidara."

Deidara finally stopped laughing and began to think.

"I spy with my little eye... something that is black. Yeah."

Sakura looked around and found that it was almost impossible to find what he was talking about. It was pitch black outside covering EVERYTHING in darkness. She turned to Deidara and gave him a stupid look. He couldn't help but smile.

"Deidara, that's not fair! Everything is black!"

"Yea, I know, un."

He started laughing as she hit him playfully in the arm. There was a silence as she crossed her arms and pouted. She looked like a little girl who was mad because she couldn't get her way.

"Fine, I'll do a different one."

A satisfied smile appeared on Sakura's face as she knew she had won.

"I spy with my little eye, the most beautiful thing anyone's ever seen.."

Sakura looked up at the night sky and saw the one thing that stood out from everything. The moon. It illuminated the night sky. Just as Deidara had described, it was beautiful. She turned to Deidara with a look of confidence.

"The moon."

Deidara smiled at her and shook his head.

"Nope."

Sakura was shocked. What the hell? There was nothing else around.

"Okay.. this is too hard. I give up. What's the answer?"

"You."

Sakura turned a deep shade of red and Deidara seemed to notice because he was smirking at her.

"Your turn, Sakura."

Sakura looked around for something. her eyes landed on a map with a big arrow on it. She smiled knowing that it would be pretty hard to see in the dark.

"I spy with my little eye, something that starts with an A."

Deidara's arms darted around the car and it seemed that Sakura's plan had worked because he didn't seem to see the arrow. His eyes suddenly widened as he realized something and he turned to Sakura with his eyebrows raised and a sly smirk.

"Are you looking at my ass? Yeah."

Sakura burst out laughing.

"No! Why would I do that? I was talking about the arrow on the map. Geez, what kind of girl do you think I am?"

Deidara looked at her with a perverted smile and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't answer that! You're such a perv.."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Ha! Glad you agree."

"Hey! That's no fair! You tricked me! Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Off of bugs bunny."

There was an awkward silence as they both looked at each other then they burst out laughing right as the car came to a stop.

* * *

While she was at Deidara's house, she had taken a shower and she was feeling refreshed and clean. She stepped out of the shower in nothing but a towel and went over to the mirror. She gasped as she saw Deidara's reflection in the mirror and quickly turned around. Deidara was holding an outfit in his hands and he couldn't help but look her up and down. Sakura clung to her towel, feeling uncomfortable about his wandering eyes and slightly blushed. 

"Uhh.. here I got you something to wear tonight. Un."

He handed her the outfit without taking his eyes off of her. She looked at what he had given her. There was a black skirt about mid-thigh and a white top to go with it. She looked at him confused.

"Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes, we're going to a club. Get dressed quickly."

And with that, he left the room.

* * *

The car came to a stop and Deidara opened the car door for Sakura. Music was blasting from inside. Sakura took Deidara's hand and stepped out. She had her make-up done and everything. Sakura had objected on coming, but Deidara had managed to persuade her otherwise. Sakura felt bad about how everyone was in a miserable situation and there she was, going to a party. Deidara told her that she had been through so much that she needed a night out to have fun. No, she DESERVED a night out to have fun! So she finally came around, knowing that he was probably right, and decided to go. 

"You look beautiful."

Sakura blushed at his words. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Well, let's go have some fun!"

He pulled her by her hand into the building blasting with music. Everything was dark inside and lights were flashing. As soon as she walked in, she could smell smoke and drugs. Pete knows what was going on up in there. It was definitely _**NOT**_ a place for kids. It was like something out of an XXX movie. Sex, drugs, alcohol, and just about everything you could think of. Some guy across the room signaled for Deidara to come over. Deidara had a worried look on his face as he turned to Sakura.

"Deidara? What's wrong?"

"Sakura, I need to umm talk to someone about... something... so stay here."

He began to walk off, but then he suddenly turned back around as if he had just remembered something important.

"Oh and Sakura... don't trust anyone.."

And with that, he disappeared into the crowd. Sakura was slightly confused but shrugged the feeling off. She turned around and saw some guys starting to approach her. That definitely wasn't the sign to stick around. The only way to escape them was to go through the big crowd of people on the dance floor. Even though she really didn't want to, she would rather take her chances than wait there for those guys.

Taking a deep breath, she entered the sea of people. It was dark and lights would flash every few seconds. She began to feel really uncomfortable with all the grinding bodies around her. And before she knew it, she found someone's hands exploring her body. MORE than someone. SOMEBODIES!

There was a guy in front of her, with his hands griping her hips and kissing her neck. Then there was a guy behind her, with his hands firmly wrapped around her waist as she began to suck on her earlobe.

Sakura started to panic, but she didn't know what to do. The guy in back's hands went down to her lower section and began to go up her skirt. The guy in front's lips crashed into hers as his hands began to travel up her body until they landed on her bre-

Oh hell no! As the guy forced his tongue into her mouth, she bit down on it as hard as she could and he immediately let go. As he cried out in pain, she made the time to escape. She took off running through the crowd, pushing people out of the way, receiving death glares from everybody.

"Stupid bitch!"

She ignored his angry screams and continued to run. She ran until she finally found her way out. But where she had turned up wasn't the greatest place anyway. In front of her was a bar. She didn't look forward to watching drunk people make complete idiots of themselves but there was no way that she was going right back into the arms of those pervs! Just so she wouldn't run into any more trouble, she decided to sit down at the bar and wait until Deidara came and found her.

"What wouldja like?"

Sakura turned around to face the man who appeared to be the bartender. Sakura looked up at the menu and her jaw fell open. Everything on the list had lots of alcohol in them. Alcohol wad definitely not something smart to do in this place.

"Do you have any thing without alcohol??"

The bartender looked at her like she was weird.  
Guess he doesn't get that a lot...

"Umm.. could I have a coke?"

_Wow that must have sounded stupid.. Yup and I was right. He's looking at me like I'm a friggin idiot! _

Nonetheless, the bartender disappeared for a few moments and returned with a coke. She took it gratefully and thanked him. As she was sipping her coke, she could have sworn that she had seen a flash of Deidara's hair. She put her coke down and began to search through the crowd.

And if she had been looking, she would have seen some guy drugging her drink. Too bad she missed that little part. Sakura eventually gave up on looking for Deidara and turned around. Time passed slowly and pretty soon her drink was empty. Sakura began to feel really strange. She tried to stand up and she fell to the floor. She was just too weak. But why? Then she had this really bad headache. Every sound in the whole club seemed ten times louder. More like a hundred! Every little sound vibrated in her head and rang through her ears. Her head throbbed with pain and she couldn't take it anymore. She screamed in pain, but she wasn't heard over the blasting music. She had to get away from the sound. She got up and used a wall as support as she slowly pulled herself towards the back exit. She could feel a presence behind her and she knew somebody was following her, but she could care less at the moment. She just wanted to get away. She pushed the door open and began to walk down the alleyway. She didn't get far before she collapsed to the floor. her vision began to blur and the last thing she remembered before blacking out was the shadow of someone standing in front of her.

* * *

**Sorry I don't know Deidara's personilty, or what he looks like, he speach paterns or anything. So I was grasping at straws with him! I'm manily taking what I learned from other people, on what he looks like. I'm pretty sure he's blonde though! Well hope you liked it! Fair warning, next chapter is not for the faint of heart or have weak stomachs! Thanks and please review!**


	12. 012

Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto! **Warning: This chapter is twisted! If you don't like it don't read** **it. Honestly it's not as bad as other stuff I write, but still it's pretty sad and sick! **Thank you!

* * *

RECAP: 

Every little sound vibrated in her head and rang through her ears. Her head throbbed with pain and she couldn't take it anymore. She screamed in pain, but she wasn't heard over the blasting music. She had to get away from the sound. She got up and used a wall as support as she slowly pulled herself towards the back exit. She could feel a presence behind her and she knew somebody was following her, but she could care less at the moment. She just wanted to get away. She pushed the door open and began to walk down the alleyway. She didn't get far before she collapsed to the floor. Her vision began to blur and the last thing she remembered before blacking out was the shadow of someone standing in front of her.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Drip... drip... drip... drip... drip...

Screams echoed throughout the air. Painful, crying and screaming filled her ears. Everything around her was ice cold. Sakura's apple green eyes began to flutter. Slowly she opened them, only to reveal unfamiliar surroundings. She was lying on her back on a hard stone floor that felt like it was made of ice.

Her vision was blurry and she squinted her eyes in an effort to restore her sight. Slowly her vision started to come back and she began to examine everything around her. She was shocked at what she saw and instantly became confused. She seemed to be in what looked like a prison cell. It was a very small room that had to be the size of a closet.

There were stone walls with barred doors and windows. Everything was covered in complete darkness except for the rays of sunlight that were shining through the barred windows. At least the sunlight illuminated the room a little. The cell was old and filthy. There were cobwebs hanging from the ceiling and in the corner there was a rusty leaking pipe.

The worst thing of all was the horrible stench that filled the room. It was like they had never cleaned this place before, which was probably the case. It was pretty obvious that she wasn't the only person who had been locked in here. There were writings on the wall that seemed to have been carved with a sharp rock. Sure enough, as she looked around the cell, she could see two sharp rocks that were all white and chalky on the ends from being used so many times.

They had written things like their names or sentences that didnt really make sense. Her eyes scanned through all of the writings as she began to read them.

_I've lost all means of escape, I wish I could have said something  
Two weeks and four days. Death  
End the pain, its too late now  
Mother must be worried. At least she doesn't have to know it ended like this  
My dignity has been taken from me  
Deliver my soul, just let me die  
Can't hold on much longer _

Why would people write such depressing things? Sakura wondered what they had meant by all of that, but she had a feeling that she would find out soon enough. She went to sit up, but she fell back down immediately as pain rushed through her body. The pain was unbearable, and she let out a loud scream that echoed all throughout the building. It felt like she had been hit with a brick over and over.

What had happened? She couldn't even remember. She strained to remember what had happened last night, but it came out really blurry. Deidara. She was with Deidara. They were at a club and the events began to replay in her head and her eyes widened in shock.  
How did she end up here? She began to bang on the bars and scream. She had to get someone's attention. She needed to get out of here so that she could find Deidara.

"Hello?! Is anybody there?!"

"Glad to see that you're finally awake."

Sakura turned to see a man sitting in the corner of the room outside of her cell. She hadn't noticed him before. He was a big man around forty three and he wasn't very attractive. He had big bags underneath his eyes and he looked as if he hadn't bathed in his life. Apparently he hadn't shaved either because he had unlimited facial hair.

In his hand he held a beer bottle that was half way empty. She could smell the strong scent of alcohol on him all the way from across the room. He raised the beer bottle to his lips and jugged the rest of it down like it was nothing. Then he threw it across the room and it landed in a pile of broken glass. Most likely other smashed beer bottles.

His eyes met her gaze and she flinched. She didn't like the way he was looking at her at all. It wasn't a perverted kind of look, but a look that seemed to have evil written all over it. After her shock had disappeared, she finally began to speak.

"Uh Where am I? How did I get here? Let me out of here right now!"

"Calm down, babe. Its not like its the end of the world."

He spoke like it was a normal thing for a girl to be locked up in a prison cell that was in such bad condition. She already didn't like him.

"Where am I?"

"None of that's important. What's important is that you do your job and I do mine. If you refuse to cooperate then you will be beaten severely, do you understand?"

Sakura couldn't believe her ears and what she was hearing. She didn't understand at all. What was going on? Why was all of this happening? She began to shake her head back and forth.

"I don't understand. What the hell are you talking about?!"

The man sighed. Then he started to laugh. His mocking laughter echoed off of the walls and rang through her ears. He looked at her with a twisted smile.

"You'll understand in a few minutes."

"What-"

But before she could finish her sentence, the man appeared at the side of the cell and opened the cell door. In his hands he held chains that seemed to have come out of no where. On the ends of the chains were cuffs. As he approached her, she began to crawl backwards in fear. He grabbed one of her arms and tried to put the cuffs on, but she put up a fight and began to pull away.

He grabbed her more forcefully and she immediately punched him square in the nose. He let go instantly and cupped his now bleeding nose. She hadn't punched him hard enough to break his nose, but it was good enough to make it bleed. He recovered quickly and slapped her hard enough to make her fall. She fell onto the ground as she held her red cheek that was stinging in pain. She looked up into his eyes with a hateful glance and he seemed ready to kill her.

"Don't mess with me, bitch!"

This man had anger issues. A minute ago, she would have never thought that this would happen. What a mood swing, honestly. Being as defenseless as she was, she wasn't able to stop him from attaching the cuffs to her wrists. The cold metal was uncomfortably tight around her wrists. Holding the end of the chain, he began to walk off, and being attached to the end of the chain, she had no choice but to follow him.

He passed through two giant doors into a whole new world practically. Sakura's eyes went wide in shock as she took in her new environment. The place was massive! There were floors and floors above them and it looked almost like one of those prisons like the ones you see in the movies. There were thousands of cells just like her own stacked row after row.

Inside of them were girls just like her. What really shocked her was that some of these girls looked to be not much older than thirteen. She could tell that they had been there for a while by their current condition. Their hair was all over the place and in bad need of conditioning. They were dirty and desperately in need of a bath. Their clothes were ripped and some of them had on the most appalling outfits.

Some of them were wearing really skimpy looking under garments, which made them look like strippers or something. Some were being chained and taken away. Their screams and cries echoed throughout the building. As they were passing though, there was one girl who really had caught her eye. She was a young little blonde girl with bright green eyes that looked to be about fourteen.

A man stood over her with a funny looking object. He struck her with it over and over and over. With each new time the object made contact with her exposed flesh, her screams grew louder and louder. Sakura could almost feel the pain she was going through. The girl looked at her and they made eye contact. Her eyes looked faded and it was obvious that she had cried many times recently.

A man began to put chains on her and before Sakura could see anything more, she was pulled into another room. This room looked far different from the rest of the building. It was a clean, luxurious room with furnishings for royalty. The main color of the room was a deep red, which Sakura took to her liking. Above was a chandelier with diamonds and the whole room was absolutely beautiful.

It looked like a suite that only wealthy people could afford. Sakura snapped back to reality as she realized that the man was chaining her to the bed. He attached the end of the chain to one of the giant bed posts on the side. Then he got up and exited the room.

"Have fun."

Then he closed the door leaving Sakura in complete darkness. She instantly began to tug at her chains, which was no use. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening. It didn't take a genius to figure out why she had been chained to a bed. After a while she just gave up and began to think. She thought about everything that had happened so far. She thought about Sauske, Neji, Naruto, and Gaara. She remembered exactly how they had came together and how in the end they were separated.

And she was the one who had to suffer the ultimate fate. Since she had met them, she had almost been raped about three times, four including what was about to happen. She had seen people die and people just escape death. She had seen the dark side of the world. Ever since she had met her four companions, everything had gone wrong.

Then she wished that she had never even met them. Then none of this ever would have happened. Her parents wouldn't have been killed, Gaara wouldn't have been shot, all the events that followed would have never even occurred, and most of all, she wouldn't be stuck in this situation right now. But then if it all had never happened then she would have never met Gaara.

She really couldn't bear the thought of not knowing him. Before he was in her life, she had no life. Now that she thought about it, she could remember her being so miserable. Nothing happened except the same daily routine: wake up, go to school, come home, take a shower, and go to sleep. Her life now was heaven compared to her old crappy one. At that moment, she didn't know what happened but, something inside of her snapped.

She took back everything she had just thought. She was glad that she had met the four perverted guys that she had been stuck with. She was glad that all the past events happened. Despite the hard times and falls, it made her grow stronger. Her knowledge had increased from everything she had taken in. Her determination had become a great part of her life to survive. She had experienced every emotion you could think of: happiness, sadness, anger, confusion, determination, desperation, pain, love.

And now, she had gained something new something rose up inside of her and she gained courage. Something she had never really had before. She was no longer afraid. Her fear had turned into anger. She had fallen, only to discover that she had wings. She was ready for whatever was about to walk through those doors. She was ready for anything. That's when she heard voices. They were coming from behind the door. One she had recognized and the other was a total stranger.

"Do you have the girl?"

"Do you have the money?"

"Yea, right here. Fifteen hundred like I promised."

"Then shes' in there waiting for you."

Sakura stopped breathing as the door handle began to turn slowly. The door creaked as it opened, making it seem like something out of a horror film. She could see a shadowy figure poke his head in and look at her. It was really dark, so she couldn't make out any of his features. Then he pulled the rest of his body through the slightly opened door and then closed it, as darkness flooded the room. It was now pitch black and Sakura couldn't see one single thing. She didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

The room was filled with silence and the only thing that she could hear was the sound of her own heavy breathing. Suddenly, there was a sound of movement some where in front of her. There was a jingling sound and the sound of moving fabric. She knew that he was taking off his clothes, but she didn't do anything about it, she just waited for what would happen next.

The bed began to sink in right beside her and the wood began to creak. Sakura began to slide to the other side of the bed to get away from him, when he appeared right on top of her. She knew that he wasn't completely naked because she could still feel the fabric of his jeans rubbing against her. She could feel the body heat from his chest right against her. He planted his hands on her hips and leaned forward to where their lips touched.

She was pushed down so that she was forced to lie down as he got his pleasure from on top. As soon as his tongue pushed its way into her mouth, anger began to pulse through her veins. Her leg immediately swung over and collided with his head, completely catching him off guard. The impact set him flying off of the bed. Sakura was blown away by the inner power she had just discovered.

As soon as she got over herself, she made a run for it while the man clutched his head in pain. She could tell that that was what he was doing because she could hear him crying out painfully. Had she really done that much damage? A smile spread across her face as she saw a small source of light coming from a crack in the door. Her hopes began to rise as she drew nearer towards the door, but they quickly died as she was jerked back all of a sudden by her chain. Her chain couldn't extend that far. She began to tug at it in hopes that she might escape, but it was useless. But the petal haired girl wasn't that strong.

The man had already recovered and grabbed her around the waist, throwing her back onto the bed. She scrambled backwards, but he grabbed her by the waist once again and slid her underneath him. His body weight weighed down on her, preventing her from going anywhere. He grabbed a hold of her skirt and began to tug it off. Sakura held on to the other end of her skirt in an attempted effort to stop him. Of course, she knew that she was weak compared to a man, and that there was no way that she could win.

So she did the only thing that she could at the moment. In an act of rage, she thrust her cuffed wrists upwards as hard as she could, hitting him in the jaw. The impact made his head fling backwards to where it almost touched his back. There was a loud cracking sound that echoed through the air and the man made a muffled kind of scream. Since it was dark, Sakura didn't see his hand coming as it collided with her head, causing her to fall off of the bed and onto the ground.

He hadn't hit her hard enough to knock her out, but the stinging sensation in her head made it all worse. The door to the room burst open in an instant and the same man that had brought her here came running in.

"What the hell is going on in here?!"

His eyes fell on her attempted rapist and his eyes went wide. The other man tried to mumble some words to him, but it was difficult to understand anything he was trying to say. Sakura had broken his jaw. The only thing that the man could do was point his index finger at Sakura. Sakura's eyes went wide as she saw the angered look on the mans face and backed into a corner.

"Someone get in here now!"

Two men entered the room after seconds and helped the man with the broken jaw out of the room. The evil man, who had brought her here, approached her with a glare. His hand made a tight grip around her neck and pulled her up against the wall. He came close to her face and spoke through gritted teeth.

"Someone needs to be disciplined."

Then he threw her fragile body against the wall. Her back hit the wall, and she slid to the ground, landing on her knees. Her body ached in pain all over and she looked up at him weakly. His eyes locked with hers and at that moment she wanted nothing more than to spit on him. He grabbed the end of the chain and began to walk away, pulling her with him. She fought and pulled in the opposite direction to prevent her from going any where. The man didn't even glance back at her, he just pulled harder.

She began to slide against the floor, and the friction burned into her skin. The metal on her wrist began to cut into her flesh and she screamed in pain. Drops of crimson began to pour from her new wounds and the pain burned through her veins. Finally, she gave in to spare herself from the screams and suffering that she would receive.

She was dragged all the way back through the prison-like building. Her eyes landed on the cell that the young little blonde girl was in moments ago. Now all that remained was an empty cell. Tears came to her eyes for her sake, but they didn't flow down her cheeks. She was dragged right back to the place where she had awoken and thrown back into her original cell. Relief swept over her as the cuffs were removed from her wrists.

She rubbed her painful wrists that were now bleeding and sore. The man paced back and forth in front of her cell as he scowled at her.

"Damn girl! Why did you have to go and do that?! You just lost me a lot of money!"

Sakura ignored him and asked him what she had been dying to know ever since she had woken up to this nightmare.

"Why am I here? What the hell happened? What's going on?"

The man laughed at her confusion. He seemed amused by how little her knowledge was.

"I can tell that you haven't been around these parts for long. Otherwise, you probably wouldn't be here right now, but then again you probably couldn't do anything about it anyway."

"What are you talking about? I don't understand."

He shook his head in annoyance and put his hand up to his forehead.

"You still haven't figured it out yet?"

Sakura did not respond. She just stared at him through the darkness. Her silence told him the answer to his question and he let out a frustrated sigh.

"You have been sold to me. You have lost your freedom. You are nothing."

Sakura could feel the sting of tears forming in her eyes, but she fought hard to hold them back. For a moment she had stopped breathing. None of his words made sense to her, but at the same time they made perfect sense.

"I-I still d-don't understand."

The man seemed to be getting aggravated by her, but he held his smile. Sakura prayed that he wasn't about to say what she thought he would say, but I guess the world doesn't like her very much. That much was made obvious a long time ago.

"You are nothing more than a common prostitute. Men pay for your body..." his eyes locked with hers for a moment as he smiled coldly at her. "And you give it to them."

Sakura felt her heart drop and she put her hand over her mouth. Why was this happening to her? She had never done anything to deserve this. She had gone through so much and just when she thought things couldn't possibly get worse they did. As she was practically having a heart attack, the man continued.

"But I guess you are no use to me anyway. I'll tell you one thing," he began to laugh. "You are one crazy bitch."

Sakura watched as he laughed at her mockingly. She wanted to rip his vocal cords out so that he couldn't make a single sound ever again. She wanted to scream at him everything that she had been holding in, but she remained silent. She couldn't say anything not after the truth had been revealed to her. It was still settling inside of her, and she prayed that this was all just a bad dream.

This couldn't be a dream. It had to be a nightmare

The man opened a small fridge from the corner of the room and pulled out yet another beer bottle. He brought it to his lips and drank it like he had gone days without food or water. When he was done, the bottle was almost empty and he lowered it to his side. Then he slouched down to the ground and rested his body against a wall.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you. You're too wild. No man will want to buy you."

"I'll have a go at her."

Sakura froze as she suddenly recognized the voice. Both off them quickly turned their attention towards the source of the new speaker. Sakura locked eyes with the very person that she had wished never to see ever again.

* * *

**Please review! Ano...sorry if any of this offened you! I tried to warn you!**


	13. 013

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you. You're too wild. No man will want to buy you."

"Ill have a go at her."

Sakura froze as she suddenly recognized the voice. Both off them quickly turned their attention towards the source of the new speaker. Sakura locked eyes with the very person that she had wished never to see ever again.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

An evil grin appeared on his face as he held eye contact with her. He slowly began to approach her with his arms out.

"What? You look so surprised to see me. What's the matter?" he mocked at her.

Sakura gasped and backed up into a wall.

"Sasori..."

He began to chuckle, and then spoke to her with amusement in his tone, but she could hear the anger in his voice.

"Did you honestly think that you could escape me? Did you think that you would just run off, find your prince charming, and live happily ever after? Well think again."

Sakura hid her face in her knees and began to cry. Things had just gotten a million times worse. She had a sudden urge to go dig a whole somewhere and hide herself there so that no one could find her. This man never gives up. What the hell is his problem?! He entered her cell and forced her to stand up.

"What's the matter, Princess? Are you upset that things didn't go according to plan? Well, guess what... that's life! Get used to it!"

Sakura looked away from him but failed to hide her tears from him. With a quick movement of his thumb, he made her face him.

"Why are you crying? Did you expect everything to go the way you wanted? And what about what I want?"

His eyes skimmed over her body and then he glanced back up at her. He gave her a perverted smile and she became disgusted with him. She didn't even want to know what sick thoughts were running through his mind, even though she had a pretty good idea. His attention left her as he turned to the other man, and she began to breathe normally again.

"I want her all cleaned and fixed up for me. Then she is to be delivered at my place."

Never mind.

She just stopped breathing again.

"Where's the money?"

Sasori looked at the man stupidly.

"I already gave it to you, idiot!"

"Hmm... I don't remember you ever doing that..."

The man pretended to be stupid even though it was obvious that he was a money thirsty bastard. Sasori looked furious, which wasn't surprising. Then, in an instant, Sasori pulled out a gun from no where, and aimed it right at the man.

_WHOA!! Where did THAT come from??!! _

00

Sakura's eyes grew the size of golf balls as they became glued to the gun that Sasori held in his hands. The other man looked petrified. His arms were in front of him as to protect himself and he began to stutter when he spoke.

"T-Take it e-easy! I-I r-remember now, o-okay?!"

Sasori smiled and let his arm fall to his side, still clutching the gun.

"I knew you'd see things my way."

His attention turned towards Sakura and her heart skipped a beat.

"Until then, my dear..."

Suddenly, his lips pushed onto hers and his tongue forced it's way into her mouth. She didn't struggle or even try to stop him. She stood there emotionless as she stared at his closed eyes. After what seemed like forever, he released her and she closed her eyes.

She couldn't stand to look at him anymore. She couldn't understand how he could be so sick and not even care one bit. She could feel him as he brushed past her, followed by the slamming of a door. After she thought that he was finally gone, she allowed herself to open her eyes.

The dull, lifeless environment that was revealed in her surroundings only proved that her nightmare was real. She was so sure that there had to be something behind it all. It just seemed to be so unreal. The truth only left her with regret and disappointment. The other man roughly grabbed her by the wrist and began to drag her away. Angered by his actions, she began to pull away from him. The wounds around her wrists from moments before began to burn like fire, but she ignored the pain. With all her strength, she managed to escape his grip. He looked back at her annoyed.

"I don't have time for this!"

He made a grab for her arm, but she quickly dodged him.

"I can walk by myself! I'm not completely stupid!"

He glared at her as she walked on ahead of him. This time, they didn't walk as far as before, but rather straight down a narrow hallway. As they entered the new room, Sakura was instantly blinded. Everything from the ceiling to the tile floor was whiter than snow. Then, the part that made it REALLY scary, were the barbie women standing right in front of her. These women looked literally as fake as a barbie doll!

They had the fakest bleach blonde hair and the fakest orange tans that they most likely received from tanning beds. They'll be sorry when they get skin cancer and die young. They wore tight, white leather that formed a slutty nurse kind of look. On their feet, they wore the highest white high hells that Sakura had ever seen. It was a miracle that they could even walk without falling in those things. It was pretty obvious that they had gone through lots of plastic surgery because there was no way that those 'things' were real!

Their nails were freshly manicured and they wore tons of makeup including bright bright pink lipstick. On their face, a fake smile was plastered, revealing perfectly straight, white teeth. The freaky thing was that they all looked exactly alike. They were like an army of clones! Sakura wanted to scream and run away, but she was still frozen in shock. One of them approached and stood inches away.

"May I assist you with something?"

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but the man stopped her before she let out a long string of insults.

"Umm.. yes. She needs to be presentable in about an hour and a half."

The man handed the woman a few papers, most likely containing information about Sakura. The lady's eyes scanned over the papers for a few seconds, then she looked back up and smiled.

"Okay. Your instructions shall be obliged."

"It's OBLIGED, idiot."

Whoops! That insult slipped.

The woman turned to Sakura for the first time and her smile faded.

"That's what I said."

Her smile reappeared as she turned back towards the man.

"Well, bye bye now!"

The man walked off leaving Sakura all by herself. The woman looked at her and scrunched up her nose in a disgusted manner.

"Hmm... you're going to need a LOT of work! Oh well, I guess we'll manage."

Sakura's hand turned into a fist at her side and she clenched her teeth together. She had to control herself from knocking the shit out of this Bleach Blonde Bitch!

"Girls! Give her the special treatment!"

Faster than a heartbeat, about twelve other clones were at Sakura's sides, pulling on her. Sakura's eyes widened and she began to struggle.

"Get off of me! Let me go!"

They only laughed at her as they pulled her towards a large tub of water. They quickly ripped off her clothes and threw her into the bubble bath. She sank to the bottom and then floated back up. As soon as she came to the surface of the water, she began to choke on the bubbly water that had filled her mouth. Geez, was this a bathtub or a swimming pool?!

The water was ridiculously deep. She sleeked back her hair and opened her eyes to find the man that 'supposedly' left the room, staring at her from the doorway with a sick smirk. Thank gosh for the bubbles! Someone from behind her began to scrub her with a rag, and Sakura turned around to see one of the blonde women with a rag. Two more blonde heads joined in and began to scrub her. Sakura couldn't get away from them and she soon became furious.

"Get away you fucking lesbians! I'm capable of bathing myself!!"

[[ TEN MINUTES LATER

"Quit touching me you stupid whore! Go screw yourself if you're that freaking horny!!"

[[ And that's all that went on the whole time so let's skip ahead to an hour later when all of the torture is over

After she had gone through her 'special treatment', she was ready to kill someone. These blonde clones were really pissing her off. Anyway, now Sakura's nails were manicured with french tips, all the hair from her body had been practically ripped off (which was something that she NEVER wanted to experience EVER again!!), her hair was perfectly straight, and a towel was wrapped neatly around her body. All the clones were on break, so she was the only one left in the room.

_Idiots. I can't believe that they're actually stupid enough to leave me all alone. _

Before her daring escape, first things first. She needed to get some clothes. She entered a room with a sign that said "DRESSING ROOM", and she took a look inside. There were rows and rows of all kinds of different clothes. She smiled as she began to look through the clothes, but her smile slowly faded.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

What was this? Slut central?! Sakura would not be caught dead wearing this stuff! The clothes looked like something that a stripper would wear. They were skimpy and most revealing.

Fortunately for her, she managed to find something that at least covered up all of the right things. She quickly got dressed in a black tank top and a white wavy skirt that reached around mid-thigh. She didn't even bother to put on any shoes as she pranced out of the door. Now all that she had o do was find her way out of there before-

"Hey!"

...too late.

The blonde bitch that had insulted her earlier was standing right in front of her. She knew that it had to be the same woman because she was just as ugly as she had remembered. As soon as the woman saw what Sakura was wearing, she frowned.

"You're going to have to take that off."

"Why? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asked coldly.

"Well, Sasori has made specific orders that you would be delivered to him without any clothes at all."

Sakura had lost her ability of speech. She stared at the woman with a look that said 'you can't be serious'. Unable to control her anger, Sakura's fist made contact with the woman's head, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Maybe that will knock some sense into you!"

Sakura hadn't hit her hard enough to knock her out, but it was enough to give her a killer headache, so that the pink haired apple eyed girl had a few minutes to run. So that's exactly what she did. She turned and ran for the elevator, which was only a few feet away. Miss Blondie was still clutching her head and her eyelids were tightly shut as she moaned in pain from the mark that Sakura had left upon her. She slowly lifted herself up and stumbled against a wall. At this time, Sakura had finally reached the elevator and pressed the bottom so that the elevator would come to her rescue. Then she stood with her hands on her hips awaiting the elevators arrival, because at the moment, that's all that she could do. As soon as the blonde woman saw what she was doing, her eyes expanded too big to possibly fit inside of her head.

"She's escaping! Get her!"

In almost an instant, the whole entire army of barbie clones came piling from around the corner.

Dun Dun DUNN!!!

AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

(This is the part where you scream)

Watching them get closer and closer, Sakura became really nervous. The army of clones had almost reached her now and the elevator had still yet to come. Furiously becoming impatient, she began to pound desperately on the elevator button over and over again, hoping that God would spare her some mercy. The sound of their heavy footsteps on the tile floor echoed louder and Sakura jerked around to find that they were in a few feet's range from her.

Screw the elevator.

She turned and ran for the stairs. The stairs spiraled, but had the structure of a square. There was a gap in the middle of them which allowed Sakura to look down at the lower levels of stairs. And to her horror, the clones were already making their way up the stairs to reach her. That completely eliminated that option. The only option that she had left... was to go up.

She took a hold of the stair railing and began to run up the stairs as fast as she could possibly go. After a while, it became clear that climbing those stairs were a lot easier said than done. She had already climbed four flights up and it seemed like she would never reach the top. Her legs ached in pain and it felt like she had lost twenty pounds at the least. She wanted to sit down, but she knew that she couldn't. her breathing had increased and become heavier. She wanted to stop so bad, and she would have if it weren't for the continuous sound of clicking heels from down below her, reminding her of her current situation.

It gave her determination to keep on going until she had finally reached the top. As soon as she got to the top, she locked it and sighed in relief. She took a moment to regain her normal breathing before she even noticed her surroundings. Looking up suddenly, her eyes went wide. She hadn't expected to go up this far, but there she was... on the roof.

An evening breeze blew by as it played with her hair. She cautiously began to approach the very edge of the roof. As she looked over the end, the wind picked up speed, making her feel like she would fall at any moment now. Down below the building was a deep body of water, but it was a long way down. She looked around for another way out, but she found none.

She couldn't go back down, and the army of clones would reach the top any moment now. She had trapped herself at the top and had practically handed herself right over to them.

_I'm such and idiot! _

She had no options left... well, except for one. She thought for a moment as she glanced down at the clear water glistening from the sunlight. No, she couldn't possibly do it! She couldn't jump! But if she didn't... Sasori would... A shiver ran down her spine from just thinking about it. Banging came from behind the door that Sakura had just locked, startling her. This only put pressure on her as time began to run out. She knew that if she didn't dive the right way into the water, it would be the same as hitting cement, but she would rather risk her life and take the chance. She knew that honestly she would rather die than become Sasori's sinful pleasure! As she was trying to make up her mind, her train of thought was suddenly interrupted.

It was the weirdest thing. There wasn't a sound to be heard, but she knew that someone was there. She could feel a presence right next to her, along with eyes burning into her.

But she wasn't afraid.

Without turning around, she could see a small, blonde-haired, boy with blue eyes out of the corner of her eye, standing right next to her. She smiled as if expecting him. She had seen this boy only once before and that was when she had stopped at that hardware store. She looked out unto the setting sun as it's orange color began to take over the side. It looked so beautiful.

She noticed the birds flying off into the distance and she longed to have what they had... freedom. The banging on the door got louder and Sakura became nervous as she realized how serious the situation was. It was now or never. But looking down at the roaring waves below her made her heart sink into her stomach.

She wasn't afraid of heights, but it wasn't her every day thing to just go jumping off of buildings. This was usually something that happened in the movies, but not her in real life. In the middle of her nervous breakdown, the younger version of Naruto spoke... and for the first time. It was soft and barely above a whisper. It was the sweetest little voice that she had ever heard from a child.

"He'll find you..."

Sakura closed her eyes and took in his words.

"I promise."

A flashback played in her head.

_"I'll come back for you! I promise, Sakura! I'll find you!" _

And that was all that it took. In almost an instant, her fear had shrank away to nothing. She took a deep breath, spread her arms wide, and let herself fall. Gravity began to increase on her and she picked up speed. It felt like she was on a rollercoaster that had just come over a high rise and was racing down at the speed of light. It was frightening, but then an incredible experience. Time seemed to slow down all around her.

All she could focus on was the water below her. She closed her eyes as she fell head first, arms at her sides. As she began to near the waters surface, her arms extended over her head and her hands came together to make the perfect diving form. Then the tip of her hands entered the waters surface, breaking the waters tension, and the rest of her body followed. The speed of her fall made her hit the water pretty hard and she shot straight to the bottom. Her body ached everywhere from the impact with the water, and she was too weak to swim up from air.

Slowly, she began to sink deeper and deeper into the unexplored depths. Her hair flowed slowly with the waves from her fall and everything, even life itself seemed to stop. Then the only thing that she could think of was the little boy's words echoing in her head, and the flashback suddenly replayed for her.

_"I'll come back for you! I promise, Sakura! I'll find you!" _

If she hadn't been underwater at that moment, she would have been crying. She couldn't die. Not now. She wanted to find Gaara and be able to do the things that they used to do. Just a conversation or a smile was fine for her. All she wanted was to be with him. It was NOT going to end like this, she wouldn't let it. With every strength that was left in her, she began to swim to the top.

Apparently, she had fallen pretty far because no matter how fast she swam, she just never seemed to come even close to the surface. pain began to erupt from her chest and it felt like her lungs were about to explode. And just when she thought that she couldn't take it anymore, she came up from the water and oxygen once again filled her lungs. She smiled knowing that she had escaped yet another thing... death. She was strong enough to have made it this far. She just sat there floating in the same spot as she looked around. She was right in the center of the massive body of water and she knew that she had to get to shore.

She finally spotted it not too far away and began to swim towards it. She was really paranoid and shaky about being in the middle of deep, freezing water all by herself. The water was a dark, almost black-looking color and it had a eerie atmosphere. The part that really scared her was the fact that she couldn't see what was below her. What lay hidden underneath the waters surface was an unknown mystery.

While she was swimming, the theme to 'Jaw's' was playing in her head and it made her really jumpy to every sound and movement. She suddenly felt something brush past her in the water and her eyes went wide. She stopped swimming and froze in fear. She looked around trying to figure out if what just happened was real or just her mind toying with her because of her rising fear. The beating of her heart became so loud that she could actually hear it. A big splash came from behind her, and she didn't even look back, she just swam like a maniac towards the shore. Her arms and legs thrashed around frantically until she reached shore.

When she had finally reached her destination, she collapsed along the sandy banks of the shore from exhaustion. Her chest moved up and down as she struggled to regulate her breathing, and feeling began to return to her body. The crashing waves rose up on the shore and touched the ends of her feet. As she laid there resting, she noticed some of the clones peering down from where she had just jumped from. They had to be pretty stupid to not see her body lying sprawled across the floor, but she was thankful that they hadn't.

They just shook their heads and walked out of sight. After they were gone, she pulled herself up and squeezed the water out of her clothes until they were decently dry. Then she walked towards the road so that she could find her way out of there. The sun was almost gone and the roadway was dark. A chilly breeze brushed against her skin causing her to shiver from her damp clothes. The next moment, she was being blinded by a bright, white light that was racing towards her. As the light came closer and closer, Sakura shielded her eyes with her arm and took a step back. There was a loud screeching sound as it turned out to be a car coming to a stop right next to her.

"Sakura! Come on, get in!"

Looking through the half-open car window, she saw Deidara's eyes staring back into hers. A big smile spread over her face and she didn't waste another moment. She quickly got in and Deidara sped off immediately down the road. Looking towards her, he realized what she was wearing.

"Geez, Sakura, what did you do? Jump into a lake? Un."

Sakura rolled her eyes remembering every detail of what jus happened. How little he knew...

"Something like that."

"Well you must be freezing. Here, take this."

Deidara took his jacket off and handed it to Sakura. She took it gratefully and wrapped it around herself. Deidara kept his eyes on the road as Sakura's eyes were glued to him.

"Deidara, I can't tell you how glad I am to see you! What happened? Where did you go last night?"

"I-I don't know. I looked everywhere last night and I couldn't find you.."

Sakura sighed and smiled at him.

"Well I'm glad that it's all over with. I don't even WANT to talk about what I've been through."

She paused for a moment before she continued.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Deidara. You've been here for me the whole time."

"Yea..."

A long awkward silence followed. Sakura couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. Deidara was acting different, but she just couldn't explain it. He seemed almost upset about something. He wouldn't even glance at her. It was almost as if he was avoiding her, but why? She didn't bother to ask him about it. So the rest of the car ride, they sat in silence despite the sound of the running engine.

* * *

She looked around the house that she had only been in for a few moments before, but yet she remembered it so well. She was back in Deidara's house and she was glad as ever to be there again. She clung to Deidara's jacket for warmth even though her clothes were now completely dry. Deidara walked out from the kitchen and stopped right in front of her. Sakura looked up into his face and smiled. 

"So... now what?"

"Well, I'm sure that you've been through a lot, so all I want you to do is get some rest and hopefully wash away some of your memories... well, not that you can really do that, but..."

Sakura let out a small laugh and Deidara smiled back at her.

"You do remember where your room is, right? Do you need me to show you where it is?"

"No, I'm fine. I remember."

Deidara nodded and walked off, disappearing from sight. Sakura made her way down the hallway, remembering perfectly from last time how to find her way around. She used the details of the rooms as a map in her memory to find her room, and it had worked because moments later, she was standing directly in front of her bedroom door. Griping the door handle in her hand, she slowly turned it and pushed the door open. She began to walk in, but then stopped suddenly in the doorway. Her jaw fell open and she couldn't believe that what she was looking at was actually real. She became speechless, but she managed to mutter a few words.

"Oh... my... gosh..."

There, lying on her bed, with a huge smirk and his hands behind his head in a comfortable position, was Sasori. Sakura felt not only fear but annoyance at the same time. It was like this man stalked her or something! This guy didn't know when to quit! How did he find her every where she went?! It was ridiculous! Sasori's eyes locked with hers as he pulled himself up from the bed and began to slowly approach her.

"It's funny how we just keep running into each other, isn't it?"

Sakura didn't even have to think twice. She immediately grabbed the closest object that she could reach and held it up, threatening to strike him with it at any moment.

"Don't you dare come anywhere near me! I swear, if you as so much touch me, I'll-"

"You'll what? Attack me with a book?"

Sakura looked at the object that she held in her hands for the first time and realized that he was right. She looked back and forth between the book she was holding and Sasori. Then, without warning, she hurled the book at him and then turned to run. The book bounced off of his chest and he ran after her. He grabbed her by the wrist and flung her roughly around. She collided with a wall and fell onto her back. He bent down to where his face was above hers.

"Why do you keep trying to run? I thought you would have learned by now that it's damn well impossible to escape me."

"Well it's worked so far, hasn't it? I'm still a virgin."

He smirked down at her.

"We'll see how long that lasts. After tonight-"

But she didn't give him the chance to finish what he was saying. She was up again and running for the open doorway. Unfortunately, he stood in front of her, blocking her path. She tried to move around her, but he blocked her once again. An amused smirk formed on his face at how helpless she was.

"You know, I'm really starting to like you."

"Shut up!!"

"Not very friendly, are we?"

Sakura glared at him which only made his smirk turn into a wide smile revealing his perfect teeth. Sakura took her attention away from Sasori as she noticed Deidara standing in the doorway watching them.

"Deidara!"

Sasori turned and saw Deidara too. Sakura was so relieved that Deidara was there that she had almost forgotten that Sasori was there.

"Deidara, thank gosh you're here! Help me!"

Sakura waited impatiently as silence followed, but Deidara didn't move. He just stood there emotionless. Confusion swept over Sakura and she felt completely lost, like everyone knew an important secret except for her.

"Why are you just standing there?! Do something!"

Deidara's eyes were glistening as he fought back tears.

"What's wrong, Deidara?"

"I'm so sorry, Sakura... I never meant for it to come to this..."

"What are you talking about?"

He didn't give her a reply. Ignoring her question, he turned his attention towards Sasori. He swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Do you have the money?"

Sakura felt her heart drop. Sasori smiled and pointed towards a black briefcase on the bed.

"It's right there."

Deidara rushed over to it and opened it to make sure that Sasori wasn't lying. Sure enough, there were stacks and stacks of money. Deidara smiled and closed the briefcase.

"She's all yours."

Sakura's eyes began to water as she held back tears. The truth had hit her and had hit her hard. This whole time, Deidara had been using her just for his own benefits. She had trusted and put all of her faith in him. How could he have done this to her? She had actually liked him and let him into her life. The worst part was that he had actually made her believe that he had cared about her. But it was all a lie. All of that just to satisfy a man's lust. Was that really worth money?

She couldn't explain this new emotion that she was feeling. It hurt beyond the imaginable. Betrayal had to truly be the worst feeling in the world. When you find out that everything was just an act and everyone could really care less, something inside of you dies and you become hollow inside, which is exactly what happened to Sakura. This feeling was far worse than any physical pain that one could ever receive. It was a while before she had even realized that she was crying. She ran past Sasori and stopped in front of Deidara.

"How could you?!"

Deidara looked at the wall across the room as an excuse to not look at her.

"How could you do this to me?! To think that I had actually trusted you! I thought you were my friend..."

Deidara suddenly looked at her for the first time.

"I _am _your friend! But I really need this money! ... I'm sorry..."

And with that, he took one last look at her before he left the room. Sakura's eyes didn't leave the spot where he had stood only moments ago. She was still trying to absorb in what had just happened, so she didn't hear Sasori walking up behind her. He grabbed her from behind just below her shoulders and began to plant kisses along her neck. She didn't even bother to try and stop him. After the events that had just taken place, she had giving up. She simply didn't care anymore. She could feel Sasori's hot breath against her neck.

"So you've finally given into me."

Angered by his words, Sakura decided to fight one final time. She grabbed a lamp from a nearby nightstand and swung it at Sasori's head. Unfortunately for her, he had become a lot smarter since last time. He easily caught the lamp in one hand as if it were nothing causing Sakura's eyes to go wide. Sasori's smirk faded and he became more serious.

"There isn't a way out of this one, Sakura."

* * *

**Alright thank you to all of my reviewers! I really like hearing from people about my storys! And honestly who didn't see that coming? Sorry everybody but Deidara is probally going to stay a bad guy unless I change my mind! I apologize if I offended anyone with this chapter about girl on girl relations! Well please review! -**


	14. 014

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

"How could you do this to me?! To think that I had actually trusted you! I thought you were my friend..." 

Deidara suddenly looked at her for the first time.

"I _am _your friend! But I really need this money! ... I'm sorry..."

And with that, he took one last look at her before he left the room. Sakura's eyes didn't leave the spot where he had stood only moments ago. She was still trying to absorb in what had just happened, so she didn't hear Sasori walking up behind her. He grabbed her from behind just below her shoulders and began to plant kisses along her neck. She didn't even bother to try and stop him. After the events that had just taken place, she had giving up. She simply didn't care anymore. She could feel Sasori's hot breath against her neck.

"So you've finally given into me."

Angered by his words, Sakura decided to fight one final time. She grabbed a lamp from a nearby nightstand and swung it at Sasori's head. Unfortunately for her, he had become a lot smarter since last time. He easily caught the lamp in one hand as if it were nothing causing Sakura's eyes to go wide. Sasori's smirk faded and he became more serious.

"There isn't a way out of this one, Sakura."

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Tears began to form in her eyes as she realized that he was right. There was no way out of this one. She had never thought that it would actually happen. She had always counted on something or some way out, but she had run out of luck this time. In the movies, the girl would always be saved and it would always have a happy ending.

Well, too bad that this wasn't a movie. No one was coming to save her and there was no such thing as a happy ending. Everything that was about to happen was real, and as much as she would have liked, she couldn't just wish it away. If life were only that simple...

They both still held a tight grip on each end of the lamp that they were now playing tug-of-war over. Sakura tugged on it with all of her might, but her effort was useless. Sasori smirked down at her, amused at how weak she was, but yet she continued to fight. Sasori wasn't even trying. His masculine strength easily overpowered hers greatly.

With one quick movement, he pulled the lamp into him, pulling Sakura along with it. They were now in a chest to chest position, which is exactly what Sasori had wanted. Sakura didn't like how uncomfortably close they were, but she didn't want to lose the lamp to him so she continued to tug at it without any results. Sasori could have easily pulled the lamp out of her grip, but he decided to play around with her.

In about 0.531 seconds, his lips came crashing down onto hers. She let out a frustrated screech and immediately let go of the lamp. He smirked triumphantly against her lips and allowed for her to push away. She began to wipe her lips frantically, trying to get his taste off, as if he had contaminated her with some deadly disease.

"Aww come on, you know you liked it."

Sakura looked at him with pure hate and did what she had wanted to do for so long. She sucked in and then spit on him just to show how little she had thought of him. A big blob of her saliva had landed on his cheek and the smirk on his face faded as he became angry. He wiped his cheek in disgust and then looked back at her with cold eyes.

Unable to control his anger, he shoved her roughly against a wall and lifted her up by her neck with one hand. Then he came really close to her face and spoke with a deep, threatening voice.

"You should show me proper respect!"

Sakura looked at him and began to laugh making him very confused as to why she would be laughing in a situation like that.

"What's so funny?!" he demanded.

"I just find it so amusing how you're demanding all that respect, when I've shown you all the respect you deserve."

Sasori's glare turned deadly and he became furious, which wasn't surprising to Sakura. She knew this would happen... but she wasn't afraid, because she just didn't care anymore. The whole game was over, because she had lost. Sasori had won, and there was nothing that she could do about it.

He would violate her body, have his fun with her a few times, and then when he was finally bored with her, he would most likely kill her... This was the game of life. Yes, it was brutal cruel, and unfair. There isn't one person in the world who hasn't suffered or shed a tear for the sake of themselves or another. It is just impossible.

Ever since Sakura had started her journey with the burnet, the raven, the blonde, and the crimson, she had suffered greatly and shed many innocent tears. It was hard to believe that the journey was about to come to an end. Sasori's grip around her throat tightened, completely cutting off her oxygen system. Sakura struggled to get the required oxygen that her body needed, but Sasori's grip was too tight and it prevented her from succeeding.

She felt the same pain erupt in her chest as it did when she had been underwater. She put her hands on top of his to try to pull him off, but that option didn't work either. Sasori had a look of satisfaction written across his face. he enjoyed watching her suffer, just like the sick, twisted person that he was. As time passed slowly, Sakura felt her fragile body become weaker and weaker, and she eventually stopped struggling.

Sasori smiled, knowing that he had triumphed over her. He loosened his grip around her neck and allowed her to fall to her knees, panting. He bent down to her level and gently caressed her cheek.

"Such a beauty..."

The pink haired victim was angered at how cruel his actions were and how he had treated her like she was nothing but an object, a possession.

"You're one sick son of a bitch!" She said as if it was a wide known fact.

His anger level quickly rose to dangerous and his hand collided with her tear-stained cheek. Once that he saw that he had accomplished his lesson of pain, he returned to a calm manner. In case you haven't realized it by that time, Sasori obviously had horrible mood swings and a short temper. The littlest things could set him off and Sakura knew exactly how to make his anger level rise above maximum.

Yes, she admitted that she liked pissing him off. Even though he would beat her harshly, it was worth it. He would treat her cruelly and take her dignity from her unwillingly anyway, so why not get every moment that she possibly could out of it?

"Why do you make this harder on you? You force me to hurt you! You've inflicted this pain upon yourself! You're the blame! Do you like pain?!"

"Have you no heart, no feelings?!" she asked coldly.

"Yes I do have feelings and right now I'm feeling how you should say... a bit lonely... and looking forward to a pleasurable night."

"Well, great! Go fuck a gay guy!!" she screamed angrily at him.

Sasori's face twisted in fury, and he kicked Sakura hard in the stomach causing her to cry out. Sakura bent over immediately, clutching her stomach and struggling to breathe. Sasori stood hovered over her with his eyebrows arched in fury. Sakura looked down at the ground to avoid Sasori's gaze. She couldn't bear to look into such cold eyes, she refused. Sasori seemed to notice this and it only made his temper worse.

"Look at me," he commanded bitterly.

Sakura didn't give him a reply.

"Look at me!!"

"NO!!" she screamed back finally.

That was a mistake...

Sasori took a handful of her hair and jerked her up harshly. Sakura let a scream escape her lips as he pulled on her hair. It felt as if he was ripping the single strands of hair from her tender scalp.

"Shut up!!" he threatened in a serious voice.

She clenched her teeth together to keep from screaming any longer. He came uncomfortably close to her face and she turned her head to the side to escape him temporarily. With one quick movement of his thumb, he forced her to look at him. She looked up into his eyes, so deceiving and full of lies.

"It looks like I get my way after all."

And with that, he pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Faster than the blink of an eye, he ripped her jacket right off of her body. She tried to sit up, but his hands pushed her shoulders back down. He began to plant kisses down her neck and onto her chest, causing her to freeze up. He pulled away momentarily to pull off his shirt, revealing a familiar nicely toned chest.

He may have had a nice body, but his real inner self disgusted her. His lips met hers as he devoured her lustfully. Sakura noticed a 'little monster' in the depths down below growing hard and panic rushed through her system. Sasori noticed her fear and smirked.

"Just wait until you FEEL it.."

Her eyes went wide as he began to unbuckle his pants and slide them off. Following his pants were his boxers, and her eyeballs nearly popped out of her head at the sight of that 'thing'. 'Little monster' was just an understatement... enormous, gigantic, abnormally large; one of those terms would have been acceptable. Sasori smirked at her reaction and his hands went underneath her skirt, making her gasp.

He tugged on the ends of her underwear, causing them to slide down her slender legs. Almost on instinct, she locked her knees together to prevent him from sliding them down any further.

"No! Stop!" she desperately begged.

He ignored her desperate cries and slid them off fast. She closed her legs together tightly to keep certain things unseen as he tossed her under garments carelessly to the floor. She began to wail loudly as he turned back to her with a lustful desire in his eyes. His lips claimed hers once again as his hands gripped her thighs, trying to wedge them open. And, geez, did she ever fight him!

He found it really difficult to part her legs. As he tried to push them apart, she kept them clinging together. It was like trying to pull two attracted magnets together, but in the end he won. He pushed her legs open and positioned himself. He smirked down at her with an almost cruel look in his eyes.

"Get ready for this. baby."

Sakura shut her eyes tight and prepared herself for the pain that she would soon experience.

"Get the fuck away from her!"

Sasori forgot about Sakura momentarily as his attention focused on the new speaker who had just entered the room. Sakura peered over Sasori's side to see who this new stranger was. As it turned out, this person wasn't a stranger at all, but someone that she knew very well. There, standing in the doorway, was Gaara... the very person that she had longed for throughout the past few days. Her mouth opened into a wide smile and her eyes gleamed with delight.

"Gaara!" both Sakura and Sasori said in unison.

Sakura's voice was full of happiness and relief while Sasori's was full of anger and pure loathing. Sakura had noticed this and had turned to face Sasori in confusion.

"Do, uh... you guys know each other?" she asked.

Sakura was completely ignored as Gaara and Sasori became busy shooting laser beams at each other with their eyes.

"Sasori," Gaara hissed.

Sasori smirked at him as he covered his exposed body with the bed sheets. This reminded Sakura that she had nothing to cover her under the short skirt that she was wearing and she held a tight grip on the ends of her skirt to make sure that it wouldn't fly up or anything. her cheeks turned red from embarrassment, but neither Sasori nor Gaara seemed to have noticed because they still had their staring contest going on strong.

"It's been a while, brother." Sasori said, being the first to speak.

Sakura gasped as her hands went to her mouth instantly. Gaara approached Sasori looking like a outraged lion or some other giant cat.

"Half-brother!" he said defensively.

Sakura looked back and forth between Sasori and Gaara. Her head was spinning from trying to process so much information at one time.

"Gaara, you told me that you only had one brother..." Sakura said feeling a bit lost.

Gaara opened his mouth to reply, but Sasori cut him off.

"You should have learned by now that he doesn't tell the truth."

Gaara turned his head away in shame. Sasori's words had really affected her and various thoughts were forming her head. The main questions that she was really concerned about was: What else has he lied about? What if he lied about really loving her? What if everything from the start had been a lie? Sakura was dying to ask him about it, but she was afraid to. She was afraid that the truth could crush all of her dreams.

"What else have you lied to me about? I bet you lied when you told me that you loved me... Everything from the start has been a lie, hasn't it?"

Gaara turned to Sakura completely stunned. He cupped her face with his hands and looked into her eyes.

"No, no, Sakura! Don't you ever think like that... I love you more than anything." he said gently.

Sakura couldn't help but close her eyes as she listened to the sound of his voice. His touch made her go numb. His love, his affection... she had missed it for so long. Those three simple, yet meaningful words, were all that was required to make her life complete. She could feel him leave a small, gentle kiss on her rosy lips, and that moment couldn't have been more perfect. However, Sasori's voice instantly killed the whole thing.

"Despite how touching this is, I rightfully paid for her and as of the time being, she is mine!"

Gaara became incredibly angered as he remembered the current situation and he came really close to Sasori's face.

"You will not lay a single finger on her! If you do anything to her, I'll break every damn bone in your body!" Gaara threatened angrily.

As the conversation began to develop further, things began to make sense to Sakura. Even though Gaara and Sasori were only half-brothers, it was pretty obvious that they had taken after their father and had inherited his anger problems. She just couldn't understand why she hadn't noticed it before. Gaara looked ready to kill someone while Sasori simply smiled at him.

"Quite a temper you have... or are you still mad about that little 'incident'?" Sasori asked mischievously.

Gaara broke eye contact with him and looked away. He was trying so hard to hide his emotions, but Sakura had known him too well. He was suddenly saddened by a haunting memory, but he didn't want to show it. Sakura knew well that now was a time to let Gaara be to himself. She didn't want to cause him pain by bringing the sorrowful event up, but her curiosity got the best of her and the words spilled out of her mouth before she could even think.

"What 'incident'?" she asked.

Sasori tilted his head back and began to laugh only to mock Gaara's pain. At this time, Gaara took a moment to glare at him. Sakura was simply slipping further into confusion as she looked back and forth between them, awaiting an explanation.

"Let's take a stroll down memory lane, shall we, Gaara?" Sasori asked trying to make the scars deeper.

"SHUT UP!!" Gaara yelled.

Sasori ignored Gaara and continued as if nothing had happened.

"Let's go back about... what was it? Ten years ago?"

"I said shut up!!"

This time, Sasori looked at him with an amused smile. This was the exact reaction that he had wanted to get out of him. He turned to the still half naked girl who looked a little shocked.

"I assume that Gaara has told you about his mother and the horrible fate that she suffered in the end..." he said to her.

Sakura didn't know what to say or how to answer, and her voice was shaky.

"Uh... yes... but w-what's any of that got to do with you?" she asked.

Sasori looked back at Gaara who was fuming. He wanted Gaara to really HEAR this. Looking back at Sakura, he began to continue, only this time loud.

"What has that got to do with me?? What hasn't it got to do with me?! I'm the one who killed her."

A sudden gasp escaped her lips as she glanced back at Gaara. Gaara hid his face from view with his hands, but Sakura couldn't blame him.

"But I thought you said that your mother died in labor.."

Sasori returned a reply for Gaara causing Sakura to turn her attention towards him.

"Well, he did tell you part of the truth. We both killed her. Gaara's mother... beautiful woman! Such a shame to have destroyed such a beauty. I guess you could say 'like father, like son'-"

In the next moment, Gaara's fist made contact with Sasori's face, causing Sasori's head to swing back. Sakura was a bit frightened at how angry Gaara was. Sakura had never seen him so furious before! His face was red as he breathed heavily as if breathing for the very first time. His other fist was clenched tightly at his side. His eyes were glistening with the tears that refused to pour down.

The surprising part was that she had never seen this soft side of Gaara before, and it wasn't a common thing for him to shed a tear. Sasori slowly looked back at Gaara. He gently brushed his lip with his finger and looked down at the deep crimson blotches that it had left. As he looked up, he smiled and continued as if they were on good levels with each other, which they were far from.

"I must say, Gaara... I never thought that you had it in you. I always thought that you were some wimpy little kid that was too weak to even hurt a fly. What happened since ten years ago? I mean, when I heard of the bank robbery and the 'disturbance of the peace', I was surprised. You kidnapped her and killed her parents. So, tell me... how many times have you raped her?"

Sakura felt her throat tighten and she stopped breathing. Gaara went pale as the question processed through his mind. Their reaction put Sasori through an uproar of laughter.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" he said seeming thoroughly amused. "You haven't done 'the deed' yet?! Surely you must have had some fun with her! If it was me-"

Sasori was cut off as Gaara delivered another blow to his face, drawing even more blood. This time, he didn't continue, but rather remained silently outraged.

"I actually LOVE Sakura, and I would never do that to her! Sorry if I'm not a sick bastard like you are!" Gaara said furiously.

Sakura couldn't help but smile on the inside at his spoken words. No one had ever really stood up for her like that and it felt good to know that someone truly cared. Sasori then spoke, ignoring Gaara's directly given information and started a completely new subject. At the moment, he wanted nothing more than to piss him off.

"Killing your family was too easy. They were pathetic and weak, just like you. As for your mother, she got what was coming for her. As I thrust my blade into her over and over, she just couldn't shut up. She screamed your name again and again, wanting to protect her new born son.."

"...My gosh, you are sick!"

Gaara turned to Sakura who had just spoken. She had tears in her eyes for Gaara's sake. Even though she had never known Gaara's family, just putting herself in his position had caused her heart to cry. She couldn't understand how on earth he could live on with that depressing scar upon his soul. As soon as Gaara took his eyes off of Sasori, Sasori picked him up by his shirt and threw him against the window behind him.

His back hit hard against the window, causing it to shatter into pieces. he fell onto his stomach as broken glass rained down on him. Sakura screamed and Sasori stood over him, smiling in satisfaction. Gaara clenched his teeth together as he let the pain in his back settle. Sasori turned his back towards Gaara so that he was facing Sakura.

"Now, now... where were we?"

Before he could take a single step towards the terrified girl, Gaara took a hold of two shards of glass and slit the backs of Sasori's ankles. Sasori let out a cry and fell onto the ground. Gaara used time wisely and quickly got up as he made a run for Sakura. he grabbed her arm and they ran out of the door together. Sasori laid on his stomach, trying to lift his body up, but all he could do was crawl. He was bleeding profusely from where Gaara had cut him and it had prevented him from going anywhere.

" Deidara! DEIDARA!!"

A moment later, Deidara came running into the room. When his eyes locked on Sasori's helpless bleeding form, his eyes went wide in shock.

"What happened?!"

* * *

Sakura rolled down the car window and stared out in wonder as the car came to a stop. It was like a huge mansion, bigger than the last hideout. 

"Wow, how did you guys get this place?"

Gaara held the car keys in his hand and they jingled on the keychain as he got out and opened Sakura's door for her. She smiled at him and he returned one.

"Well, Naruto inherited the house from his mother."

Gaara shut the door behind her and they began their walk across the lawn side by side.

"Well I can see that his mother was rich. If you guys already had money, than why did you need to rob the bank?" she asked curiously.

"Well, you'll have to talk to Naruto about that. I'm not really one to explain things."

After a moment of silence, Sakura felt something brush her hand and she looked down to see Gaara's fingers entwining with her own. She blushed and looked up into his jade eyes which were staring back at her. They stopped by the door, but neither of them went to open the door. Sakura finally decided to do it and she reached out to touch the handle, but Gaara stopped her.

"Wait..."

She turned back to look at him, but as soon as their eyes met, she felt a weird urge inside of her. Their separation for what seemed like forever had drove them mad and these were the results. She had to control herself as she looked at his lips hungrily. Gaara was going through the same thing as he was being hypnotized by her eyes. As if on cue, they suddenly attacked each other with their passionate desire.

Their lips met instantly and they stumbled against a wall to keep from falling. Their hands were roaming each other's bodies uncontrollably. As their tongues played together, they just never seemed to get enough of each other. If you happened to be a person passing by, your first thought about them would be that they looked like two idiots sucking each others faces off.

The kiss was messy and all over the place, filled with passion and lust. Sakura couldn't explain this new feeling, this new inappropriate behavior that was growing inside of her. All she knew, was that she wanted Gaara. Before they could go any further though, they were interrupted as the front door quickly opened.

"You guys haven't even gotten through the front door yet and you're already at it."

Gaara and Sakura stopped their little session and turned to see Neji smirking from the doorway. As soon as Sakura's eyes fell upon him, her face instantly lit up.

"Neji!"

She ran towards him and wrapped her arms tightly around him, pulling him into a hug. He stumbled back from surprise at first, but then hugged her back. Sauske had been sitting on the couch watching TV, but as soon as he had heard all of the commotion, he had poked his head out to see what was going on. As soon as he saw Neji and Sakura, a smile formed on his face and he made a run for them.

"GROUP HUG!!" he screamed.

Before Sakura could even turn around to face him, Sauske wrapped his arms around both of them and squeezed hard, suffocating them like a snake's deadly grip. Naruto had been walking down the stairs, but then stopped halfway down as his eyes focused on Sakura.

"Can't... breathe..." Sakura managed to choke out.

A couple of weeks ago, you would have never caught Sakura dead in this situation. She never thought that she would actually be laughing and hugging Neji and Sauske... but this was an acceptation. Sauske laughed as he loosened his grip on them allowing them to breathe. Gaara smiled, leaning against the doorway, as he watched them burst into fits of laughter over nothing precisely, just being together and reunited.

As the laughter began to die down, Sakura looked up and her eye's locked with Naruto's. Naruto didn't run up and hug her merrily or even flash her a smile, he just stared at her. Finally, he broke eye contact and walked quickly back up the stairs. Sauske noticed the disappointment in Sakura's face and quickly spoke up.

"Aww don't worry about him. He's been like that for days."

Sakura flashed him a weak smile for at least trying to lift her spirits, despite failure. She remembered the last few hurtful words that she had spoken to him, directly hitting him. She knew that he must have taking a loathing to her and she could honestly understand if that's how he felt. She walked over to Gaara just as Neji and Sauske had fallen deep into conversation.

"Gaara... I'm really sorry about what happened earlier... I just want you to know that I'm here for you anytime that you need me..."

Gaara's eyes sparkled as he looked deeply into hers, he was relieved and thankful, but overwhelming sadness dominated over them. He nodded and brushed past her as he made his way towards his own room. Sakura hadn't budged from her position and she was glad to have gotten the stress that was her burden off of her chest, but part of her regretted ever bringing the subject up. She watched as he disappeared from view, but she didn't follow him. She was very well aware that he had a lot on his mind that he needed to think about.

She understood that he wanted to be alone for a while, and she didn't want to bother him or stand in his way. She was awoken from her thoughts as someone gently tapped on her shoulder. She turned to face Neji and Sauske who were smirking mischievously, hinting that they were up to something. She eyed the disc that Sauske held in front of her, trying to identify it in some way, but there was no visible information displayed upon it.

"Hey, Sakura, want to watch a movie?"

Sakura looked back and forth between them, trying to choose the right words.

"What movie..?"

They looked at each other and flashed secret smiles as if they knew something that she had yet to learn.

* * *

They were surrounded by complete darkness and the plasma TV in front of them was the only source of light. A few feet away, Sakura sat on the couch wedged in between Neji and Sauske as their eyes were focused directly on the TV screen like a bunch of mindless zombies. The movie Hostel had just started and it was supposed to be a scary movie, but so far Sakura was totally disgusted. So far, all she had seen was horny teenagers getting laid. Literally, the first twenty minutes of the movie was a porno flick. 

She covered her eyes with her hands once again as yet another R-rated scene began. She looked to her side to see Sauske sweating as if he had been in the sun all day long. Neji's eyes were full of amazement and they were inseparable from the TV screen. Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Umm... guys?"

They didn't reply as they continued to be hypnotized by the moving colors on the TV screen.

"Guys?"

"SHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" they replied in unison.

They acted as if they were in a library with ridiculously strict rules. Boys! How could they honestly find porn so fascinating?! It was sickening! She couldn't stand it any longer. She got up and ran over to the DVD case, pressing the 'stop' button. As soon as the screen turned black, Sauske and Neji looked up at her and began to yell angrily.

"Turn it back on! It was just starting to get good! Why did you do that?!"

Sakura sent them glares.

"First of all, this isn't even scary! You guys said that this was supposed to be a horror film and so far it's been extremely disturbing! You guys are sick! I am NOT going to watch this!"

"Well it's not our fault that you have bad taste in movies!" Sauske said defensively.

"This is nothing but naked girls and retarded guys! What is so cool about this?!" Sakura said rolling her eyes.

Sauske and Neji looked as if they had seen a ghost, but they gave in deciding not to argue.

"Fine! Then what do you want to watch?"

Sakura was a bit surprised at how easily they had given in, but she looked around trying to think of something. her face lit up as an idea quickly formed.

"How about The Notebook?"

They looked at her as if she had just spoken a foreign language.

"What?" they asked in bewilderment.

"Oh, come on! You guys never saw the previews or anything? I never saw it yet, but I heard that it was really good. Besides, I feel like watching a romance movie all of a sudden."

That one word was the only thing that had clicked in their heads and they smirked as they leaned closer. Sakura was a little puzzled by their actions since she didn't know what to expect.

"So you said it's a romance movie?"

"Yes..." she squinted her eyes, trying to read their minds and figure out what they were up to.

"So it has sex in it, right?"

Their eyes glistened with hope and Sakura became instantly annoyed.

"Ughh! You guys are such pervs! Is that the only thing that you guys ever think about?!"

They pretended to think for a moment, then their eyes landed back on her.

"Yea, pretty much."

Sakura rolled her eyes and stomped out of the room. She could hear Sauske and Neji still snickering in the other room. She let out a frustrated sigh as she skipped steps like a playful child as she quickly paced up the stairs. Her fingers traced gently along the stair banister even though she didn't require it's support. As soon as she reached the top, it was only then that she realized how late it actually was.

As her eyes fixed upon the dark window at the end of the narrow hallway, her mind automatically began to guess the time. It had to be at least eight or maybe nine. It was amazing how time had passed her by so quickly, just like the blink of an eye. Her mind then returned it's focus to the direction that she was heading, but then she realized that she didn't even know.

She had stopped in front of a single door that didn't look any different from the other doors along the hall. There was a small crack in the door, allowing a small beam of light to peek out. A soft hum of music flowed out from the crack and into her ears, but it was too low for her to make any of it out. Out of curiosity, she softly pushed the rest of the door open.

She couldn't see anyone in the room as she carefully scanned the room and it made her less nervous. Now more comfortable with her surroundings, she took several more steps, walking further into the room. She immediately stopped when her eyes fell upon Naruto. He was listening to his iPod as he searched the internet for something, and because he had his back facing her, he hadn't noticed her presence.

Sakura would have left, but she knew that this could be her only chance to make things up with him. She slowly began to approach him, and as she did, she only became more and more nervous. She was about to back out, but Naruto had turned around and reached for some papers. He stopped suddenly when he finally noticed her slender form standing before him. There was an awkward silence before Naruto had finally spoke. He took the iPod's plugs out of his ears and placed them next to him computer, then he turned towards her with a confused expression.

"Sakura... what are you doing in here?"

Sakura tried to speak calmly, but she made herself really obvious.

"I-I-well I just wanted to... uh... it doesn't really matter... so.. uh, I'll just.. go.."

She turned to leave, but as soon as her fingers grasped the doorknob, Naruto's voice made her stop.

"No... don't go..."

Sakura slowly turned around to face him, expecting him to say something more or make the next move. Naruto took the hint and quickly began to speak.

"Uh.. come sit down and talk to me. It's been forever."

Sakura smiled at him, but he didn't return one. Despite how weird the moment was, Sakura went over and sat on his bed next to him and looked down at the floor, waiting for what would happen next. She couldn't help but hate herself at that moment, after all she had done, he still acted kindly towards her. The last words that she had spoken directly towards him echoed in her head making her feel guilty. Neither of them spoke and the silence made Sakura feel strangely uncomfortable.

She prayed that he would say something, anything to break the silence and kill the awkward feeling rising between them. When he said nothing, she knew that she would have to do it. So she cleared her throat and forced everything out.

"Naruto... look, I'm really sorry about the last thing that I had said to you.. I didn't mean it! I-I just.. don't know what was wrong with me.."

She had paused to take the time to study Naruto's face, but he had turned away from her, continuing to listen to her apology. So she took a deep breath and went on.

"I'd do anything to take it back, anything at all! I was just angry and not thinking straight and... and... over the past few days I've really missed you... and I couldn't bear the fact that you most likely hate me.. and I wouldn't blame you, really I wouldn't. I could understand perfectly if you never want to talk to me ever again. I just... can't tell you how sorry I am..."

Naruto seemed mesmerized by the floor and he appeared to be a bit upset. Sakura's eyes began to glisten with forming tears and her voice became shaky. She now had to speak in almost a whisper to keep from crying.

"The truth is that I could never hate you... I love you too much. You're one of the greatest friends I've ever had... and I took you for granted... I'm so sorry!"

After that, she just couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and began to leave because she had brought too much shame upon herself. However, he had grabbed her wrist, surprising her. She turned around, giving him a puzzled look as he stood up in front of her, looking deep into her eyes. A tear fell softly from her eye and it glided slowly down her cheek. He put a tanned hand on her face and brushed the tear away with his thumb.

Then, her body had a mind of it's own. She closed her eyes, stood on her tip-toes as she reached up, and planted a small peck on his lips. She began to pull away, but his hand wrapped around her head and pushed her lips back against his. Then Sakura just couldn't resist. His tongue begged for permission to enter, which she allowed, and from there the kiss began to heat up. Their bodies toppled over onto the bed and they began to remove each others clothes like wild animals.

Their breathing increased into panting as Naruto began to pull off his T-shirt. He was left in his boxers while Sakura was wearing nothing but a bra and her skirt from earlier. Naruto's body collapsed over her small frame and their tongues began to play games together. As all of this was going on, Gaara's face popped up in her mind and she felt a sting of guilt. She pulled away from Naruto and put her hands over her face.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this. It wouldn't be right."

Naruto was a bit hurt, but he understood what she was saying. He got off of her and rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling as he let out a sigh.

"No, it's not your fault, Sakura. I'm the one who started so I should be sorry.."

Sakura sat up and pulled her shirt back on. She couldn't believe that she had done it again. She looked over at Naruto and stood up.

"You don't have to take the blame. I kissed you first, so it really is my fault.."

Sakura put her hand over her face, frustrated with life.

"I have to go. I'm really confused and I need to think things over..."

Then she left the room without taking one last look at him. Naruto thought about everything that had just happened and he blamed himself for laying more problems on her when things had already been hard enough to begin with. He picked himself up and walked out of the room as he began to head towards the kitchen. Sakura on the other hand, had found her room by following the directions that Sauske had given her before they had watched the movie.

As soon as she walked in, she closed the door and was about to strip down when something had caught her eye. First of all, the cold winter's night breeze had caused goose bumps to spread across her entire body. Then, the blowing curtains had won her attention and she noticed that that window was wide open. She slowly began to approach the open window cautiously, unsure of what to expect.

She looked out of the window and noticed a ladder standing slanted against the window frame. She quickly closed and locked the window as fear automatically developed inside of her. As she turned around, she saw muddy footprints trailing from the window and cutting off in the middle of the room.

Her green eyes widened as she realized that she wasn't alone.

* * *

**Please Review! A.N. Sasori is about 6 years older than Gaara in my story! Not sure about his real age! Sorry but this chapter is really confusing :p**


	15. 015

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

**RECAP:**

As soon as she walked in, she closed the door and was about to strip down when something had caught her eye. First of all, the cold winter's night breeze had caused goose bumps to spread across her entire body. Then, the blowing curtains had won her attention and she noticed that that window was wide open. She slowly began to approach the open window cautiously, unsure of what to expect.

She looked out of the window and noticed a ladder standing slanted against the window frame. She quickly closed and locked the window as fear automatically developed inside of her. As she turned around, she saw muddy footprints trailing from the window and cutting off in the middle of the room.

Her eyes widened as she realized that she wasn't alone.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**  
**  
Her eyes darted around the room, searching every possible hiding place that this new threat could be lurking behind. If these kinds of scenes were scary in theatres, then you can only imagine how frightening it was to actually live and experience it as reality. Her panic system was so alert, that the slightest movement or sound would have made her jump. She felt that at any moment, something would jump out at her from nowhere.

In horror films, the music gets louder and faster, building the suspense, giving hints as to when something is about to happen. But what's even worse... is when there is no music at all. No head warning or sign to help prepare yourself for the horrifying terror that could come at any moment, catching you off guard when it finally does. Well, that's the exact same situation that Sakura was currently in. The silence surrounding her was unbearably fatal.

The only sounds were the fast pacing of her heart and her heavy breathing. She couldn't gather the courage to search the room, so she strained her ears and listened for some easy give away. To her luck, she heard the faint ruffling of footsteps from out in the hall way coming closer. She quickly reacted and crouched low in a corner, hidden by the shadows.

The footsteps got louder and louder until they stopped suddenly behind her door. For a while, there was silence and Sakura began to think that maybe they were gone, but of course that never is the case. Her heart began to pound viciously in her chest as the doorknob slowly turned and the door opened a large crack. A dark figure poked his head in and peered in her direction.

It was only then that she realized how loud she was breathing through her mouth and she quickly switched to breathing through her nose as she clamped a hand over her mouth. She hoped that he would turn around and leave, but it was too late, for he had already heard her and knew that she was somewhere in that room. The dark figure entered the room and locked the door behind him. Sakura wanted to scream loud for help, but she knew that if she did, he would find her for sure. All she could do was stay still where she was hidden and pray for a miracle.

She watched as he walked around, scanning the room for any trace of her. He obviously couldn't see her slim form hidden behind her dark barrier. He took a few more steps until he was out of her view, most likely searching her closet. As she looked at the door, she knew that it was now or never. She took a deep breath and sprinted for the locked door as quietly as possible. She quickly unlocked it, but then froze at the loud clicking sound that it made.

_I'm screwed _

There was a shuffle of footsteps from behind her and she slowly turned around, almost afraid to look.

"Deidara?!" she practically screamed.

Not too far away stood Deidara with a look of stress written across his face.

"Sakura, when I tell you that I'm sorry, I really mean it."

He began to walk towards her and Sakura didn't know whether to be afraid or not. After all, Deidara used to be a good friend until she saw right through him in the end. Their eyes met and Sakura's mouth opened slightly.

"Deidara... what are you talking about? Why are you even here?"

Deidara flinched at the coldness in her voice, but she couldn't just forgive him after what he had done, after he had deceived her. He sighed, trying to bring himself to tell her the unwanted truth.

"Look, Sakura, Sasori wants you, and if he doesn't get you then I don't get the money."

Sakura couldn't stand what she was hearing. He did it once and now he was doing it again without any care in the world. Did she mean anything to him, anything at all?! Obviously she was some worthless object to be tossed around for his benefit. She choked back tears and picked up a serious tone.

"I can't believe this! I can't believe _you _! I thought I knew you! I thought you were my friend... but it turns out that I was wrong. We're total strangers!!"

"No, no, Sakura. None of that is true! You just don't understand!"

Sakura became angry and she was unable to control her actions.

"I don't understand?! Oh, I understand perfectly! You're more than willing to turn me over to some man who will rape and abuse me just so that you can get a couple of bucks! What the hell is wrong with you?! Don't you care about me at all?!"

Deidara's normal, calm voice was replaced with a rough one as he quickly became angered with her.

"Just sleep with him once! One time, is that so hard to do?! You act like this is such a big deal!"

Sakura shook her head, shocked that he would say such things. She had to admit that she was incredibly disappointed in him. Deep down she knew that he was a good person, but he was blinded and let something as unimportant as money turn him sour.

"I am not his little slut! He will not take my dignity from me, but I can see that he's already taken yours!!"

Deidara grabbed her roughly be the arm and Sakura gasped.

"You just don't get it, do you?!"

Sakura clenched her teeth together as his grip tightened painfully.

"Deidara, stop! You're hurting me!"

Deidara ignored her and continued speaking.

"This all could have been fast and easy, but no! You have to make everything difficult!"

He grabbed her other arm and pulled her to him as he continued to yell at her.

"Deidara! Stop! Let go!"

She began pushing against him in hopes that she could free herself from his clutches.

"All you had to do was sleep with him once! And that would have taken what? Ten minutes!"

Deidara's grip on her became deadly and Sakura was shaking in his arms as she continued to push against him.

"Let... me... GO!!"

Then she pushed against him with all of her strength, and what came next was unexpected. Deidara flew back towards the bed and Sakura gasped as a loud _crack! _sounded throughout the room as Deidara's head collided with the footboard. Then he fell limp on the floor. Sakura's breathing became uneven as she watched his still body lying there, praying for the slightest movement from him. She took several shaky steps toward him, unsure of what to do if things were truly as bad as she thought. Hovering over him, she was almost afraid to touch him.

"Deidara..?" she whispered.

Her eyes widened as a deep crimson pool began to form slowly around his head. She stumbled backwards with her hands over her mouth, hyper ventilating. Her body began to shake and she had disbelief written all over her. Finally, she let out an ear piercing scream throughout the air and ran out of the room as fast as she could. She ran down the hallway as she choked back tears, not really knowing where she was going.

She had just KILLED a man!!

She had to find one of the guys fast. Room after room she searched, but it seemed that everyone had disappeared. Last but not least, she finally came to Naruto's room. She didn't care about all the awkwardness between them at the moment, because the only thing that was on her mind was what she had just done. She came crashing right through his door, stopping to catch her breath as she scanned the room for him, but he wasn't there.

Sakura felt as if she were about to cry. This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be possible! She had just been in that room, talking to Naruto not even a moment ago! She stopped suddenly as she heard the creaking of a floorboard from out in the hallway. Relief swept over her as it became clear to her that it had to be one of the guys.

She ran into the hallway and looked down the right side of the hallway.

No one.

There just had to be somebody there, because she had just heard them. When she looked to her left, she almost jumped back ten feet. Just the answer to her nightmares. I don't even think that I need to tell you who was there, because you probably must have guessed it already.

Yea, that's right... Sasori's back.

He stood leaning against a wall as if he had been waiting for her. Sakura began to stutter in disbelief, unable to find the right words.

"H-How? How is this possible?"

Of course she should have known that Sasori is never too far behind Deidara.

"Sakura, Sakura... haven't you learned by now that you can't get rid of me? You know that I always come back."

He shifted his weight off of the wall and went to take a step towards her, but as soon as he set one foot forward he stumbled back against the wall. Sakura gave him a confused stare as he clenched his teeth together in pain and his face darkened. He carefully lifted up his pant legs and revealed to her the unhealed slits on the backs of his ankles.

"Do they strike up a memory? You can thank your little boyfriend for the lovely scars that they'll leave."

Sasori paused for a moment and Sakura took a careful step back.

"So, my dear, it looks like you have the advantage tonight. And I already know to expect a great chase from you since you usually always give one, but you won't escape as easily this time. I promise you that. Go on, I'll even give you a head start."

Sakura stared at him for a moment, trying to comprehend whether he was serious or just playing with her. Almost as if reading her thoughts, he chuckled softly to himself.

"Go on! What are you waiting for?"

Her eyes locked with his and he simply smirked as he began to count, almost as if they were playing a game of hide-and-seek except the consequences in this game were far more cruel.

"Three, four, five..."

She looked at him one last time before she turned around and sprinted down the hallway. He watched as she disappeared down the grand staircase and his eyes glistened with a twisted desire. His voice became a low whisper.

"You can run, but you can't hide."

Sakura felt as if her heart were about to leap right out of her chest as she ran down the marble steps and jumped to the floor, making the ground seem to shake. Taking a quick glance back, she saw that there was no trace of Sasori advancing after her yet. She ran subconsciously, not really knowing her destination due to the realm of darkness surrounding her.

With her arms held out in front of her protectively as she ran, she eventually found a wall. By using her common sense, she felt along the wall, searching for the most obvious thing. A low thud from the staircase made her nervously walk faster and she finally brushed across a doorknob. She grasped the handle immediately and entered the new room. Afraid to run into something, she took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the lack of light and she thoroughly scanned her environment.

After a second or two, she immediately recognized the room as the kitchen because she remembered clearly when Sauske burnt their only popcorn for the movie. There was a ton load of dirty dishes stacked in the sink so high that a light breeze could send them crashing to the floor. At this Sakura couldn't help wondering how a man would manage without a woman by his side to keep him straight.

Then she noticed a lone dish set on the kitchen table half-eaten. The chair before it was pushed out to the side as if someone had rushed to their feet. All the clues came together to form the explanation that someone had been there only moments ago. It had to be one of the guys because it made no sense at all that Sasori would have a little snack before he went after her; he would most likely get straight down to the point.

Perfect.

She had almost forgotten about the psycho hiding somewhere in the house, ready to do Pete knows what with her when they crossed paths (a.k.a. Sasori). Where were the guys when she needed them the most?! They always seemed to disappear just when all hell broke loose. Another creak made her freeze and listen. It sounded a lot closer than last time and she quickly realized that it was headed in her direction.

However, she was not about to handle the situation without a defensive object of some sort. She quickly and quietly went through the cabinet drawers, searching for the most dangerous object that she could find. Now and then she would peer over her shoulder to make sure that everything was fine, and each time she was afraid that she would see Sasori standing right behind her. Another creak, even closer than the previous, made her pause for a moment and then after that, she went into a state of panic. She turned back towards the cabinets and worked even harder.

_Creak _

She worked so hard that she didn't even care how much noise she was making nor did she care.

_Creak _

Her breathing became uneven and she was now desperate. She could almost hear time ticking away in her head. Time was running out.

_Creak _

She pulled open the cabinet drawer farthest to the left and her eyes went wide. It was piled with all kinds of sharp objects. She gently pulled out the largest knife and held it in front of her face, staring at it as if it were the best thing on the planet.

_Creak _

Her head jerked immediately towards the open doorway where a shadow was beginning to appear. With the knife gripped tightly at her side, she ran across the kitchen, only in time to hide behind the side of the refrigerator where she wouldn't be visible to his view. Sure enough, Sasori came stumbling into the kitchen and she was completely oblivious to him. His eyes scanned the kitchen and his lips curled into a demonic smile.

"Sakura," he said in a sing-song voice that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"I know that you're in here.."

Sakura stopped breathing as his footsteps came closer and closer. If he continued along his path then he would find her for sure, and Sakura knew that she couldn't stay in the same hiding spot.

"This could have all been quick and easy, but you've really worked my anger. So I'm going to take it really slow. I'm going to make this really hard on you. So hard that you will wish that you were never born. Then you will have a REAL reason to fear me."

Sasori put too much support on one ankle and he stumbled against a cabinet with his teeth clenched and his eyes tightly shut. Sakura took the opportunity to crawl into the tiny kitchen storage closet in the corner of the kitchen. Remembering her mistake from last time, she left the closet door open a crack to prevent the loud clicking of suicide.

Sasori's head swung around as he noticed the unusual swift movement. He looked like he was lost in his own thoughts, trying to decide whether he was hallucinating or not when Sakura suddenly noticed a source of light coming out of nowhere. As she slowly turned around, she realized that there was a hole in the wall about the size of an egg. Looking through the hole, she could see the bathroom on the other side of the wall, illuminated by the moonlight coming through a giant window. Her eyebrows raised and somehow she knew that the hole in the wall was no accident.

If she survived through everything, she was definitely going to have a talk with Sauske and Neji about the hole in the wall- those pervs! As Sakura continued to stare at the window, thoughts came together in her head until they formed the ultimate plan.

The window.

Most of her escapes had involved a window, and her new strategy would involve one also. If she could just get around Sasori, she could isolate herself in that bathroom and escape out of the window. Okay, okay, it wasn't the greatest plan, but it was all that she had at the moment. The big challenge, however; was getting past Sasori.

Yea... that could be a problem..

As she peered out at Sasori wandering around the kitchen like a moron, her mind went to work, figuring out how to make her next move. Her eyes lit up as they landed on the kitchen table in the center of the room. If only Sasori would just turn away for a moment... and he did!! That was her cue to go and she didn't waste one moment in doing so.

GREEN LIGHT!!

She pushed open the closet door and crawled quickly on all fours until she was hidden under the table and Sasori swiftly turned around.

RED LIGHT

Sakura watched as his legs passed right by her and walked over to inspect the closet from where she had just emerged. He was out of her way and the open kitchen door was completely clear.

GREEN LIGHT!!

She took a deep breath, then scrambled from underneath the table and made a run for the door. Halfway to the door, Sasori realized what was going on and chased after her. Sakura made a sharp turn and headed toward the bathroom with Sasori right at her heels.

_Faster, faster, _she begged herself.

Her chest began to hurt from how hard her heart was pounding. She couldn't let him catch her, she just couldn't. When she came to the bathroom, she made another sharp turn that Sasori apparently wasn't ready for and he missed her. As soon as she got into the bathroom, she began to close the door, but wasn't quick enough.

Sasori's body collided with the door on the other end and she pushed her back against the door to try to prevent him from getting in. It was a game that was completely opposite of tug-of-war, more like push-of-war. Luckily for her, his strength was weakened due to the slits on his ankles. She knew that normally he would have busted through the door easily.

With a hard shove, she managed to quickly shut the door and lock it. Then she collapsed to the floor, catching her breath as she watched the doorknob shake violently as Sasori realized what she had done. The poundings on the door told her that he had gone from mad to completely pissed off. Great, that just boosted his determination sky high and he would stop at nothing.

"Sakura, I broke down a door once to get to you. What makes you think that I won't do it again?!"

Obviously he couldn't kick the door down, so his fists collided roughly with the door causing the wood to crack. What kind of crappy door was that?! Sakura was so scared that she hadn't even noticed that she was crying, and she found herself speaking unintended.

"Why me? There are a billion other girls, so why can't you just leave me alone?!"

The pounding on the door slowly died and she could hear his heavy breathing from the other side, followed by a small laugh.

"Why you? The very first time I laid eyes on you, I knew that I HAD to have you.. But you are the most feisty thing that I've ever come across. Most girls usually give in to me easily, but you... you're like a challenge. And I like that. So keep it up, because you'll only make me want you more."

Sakura found it awkward to be communicating through a door with her attempted rapist, and she was furious with his sick thoughts about her.

"Well, you can't have me!!"

She knew that she would regret her words later, but she didn't care. There was a moment of silence before Sasori spoke.

"That's what you think..."

Then, in a fit of fury, he crashed into the door making it split in numerous directions. All he had to do was push through from there. His bloody fist pushed all of the broken chunks of wood out of the way and their eyes met.

"You're gonna get it when I get in there!"

Sakura began to sob uncontrollably as she watched him push his way into the room like the Devil himself. One leg at a time, he finally broke through her only barrier and went after her. As instinct, she closed her eyes and put her arms protectively in front of her along with the forgotten blade still in her grip, just as he reached her. The sound that echoed throughout the room just before Sasori's scream was a most sickening slash as the blade pierced his shoulder. He fell over into the bathtub as blood began to quickly stain his clothes. Sakura backed up with her hands on the sides of her face.

She did it again.

What was wrong with her?! Sasori's hands were covered with a deep crimson as he effortlessly pulled at the blade in his shoulder. Sakura began to hyper ventilate. She turned and left him behind as she ran out of the room and down the hall. Tears fell from her eyes like endless rain and all that she could think was _It was self defense, It was self defense, It was self defense... _

As she neared the front door, it quickly opened and the guys came staggering in. When they saw her, they all became concerned and immediately approached her. She ran to Gaara and hugged his waist as she sobbed into his chest. Naruto, Sauske, and Neji gathered around the two of them, trying to figure out what had happened. Gaara wrapped his arms around Sakura's slim figure and he stroked her hair in a soothing manner, trying to calm her down. Sauske made a confused gesture and Gaara gave a glare warning him not to say a word. Sauske looked at the others and tilted his head to the side signaling them to follow him.

"Let's go check it out," he whispered.

Naruto and Neji nodded and walked past Sakura and Gaara as they went to seek out the problem. Sakura mumbled things into Gaara's chest that he couldn't quite understand and he whispered comforting words into her smooth hair. Neji poked his head out of the bathroom, confused.

"Why is there blood all in the bathtub?"

Sakura stopped sobbing and turned around to face Neji.

"What?"

"I said, why is there blood all in the bathtub?" he repeated.

Sakura broke away from Gaara and walked over to the bathroom.

"What are you talking about? Don't you see him-"

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide. Sure, blood was all over the tub and was being soaked down the drain, but where was Sasori's body? Sakura let out a scream of disbelief and she began to cry even harder with her hands running through her hair.

"There's no way! How can this be?!"

"Hey, Sakura, why did you leave the window open?"

Sakura looked over at the large open window that hadn't come to her attention before and she shook her head from side to side, not wanting to believe the truth unfolding before her.

"Oh my..."

Gaara pulled Sakura into his arms and wiped away her tears. He kissed her gently on the forehead and smiled, making her feel the guilt of earlier with Naruto.

"What happened, Sakura?" he asked her.

"Sasori..."

That one word made them all freeze and it seemed like he was very well known.

"He didn't.. do anything to you.. did he?" Gaara asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"No."

A wave of relief swept over Gaara.

"But I... killed Deidara.."

Everyone's jaws feel open except for Neji's who was laughing his ass off. He began to turn red from the lack of air and his movements were similar to a drunk man's.

"Ha, I thought she was serious at first!!"

Everyone just stared at him like he was the fag of the year. He looked back at them and then immediately shut up when he realized that nobody else was laughing. Then he turned to Sakura with an identical shocked expression.

"say WHAT?!"

"It was self defense! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"

Then she buried her face in Gaara's shoulder so that she could hide the new set of falling tears. Gaara wrapped his hand around her head and rocked her back and forth in a calming manner.

"Shh... it's alright. I'm here for you. It's all over."

The other three were still trying to process this new information in their minds.

"When you say that you killed him... do you mean that you actually KILLED him or do you just _think _that you killed him?"

Gaara gave them 'the look' to shut up before they hurt Sakura even further, but Sakura shot an answer back immediately.

"Why don't you go upstairs and find out for yourself?!"

Everyone went silent after that, not knowing what to say.

"Don't worry, Sakura, we'll get rid of the body... everything is going to be fine." Naruto said, gently rubbing her shoulder.

* * *

Sakura and Gaara were seated at the kitchen table while waiting for the others to finish what was needed. Sakura had her head in her hands, no longer crying, but feeling like total shit. 

"I didn't mean to.. I'm sorry.. It's all my fault.."

She had been saying that same thing over and over again. She had gone completely paranoid, but you would to if you had just killed someone. Not someone you hated, but someone that you loved. Even that he had betrayed her, she still thought that he was a great friend.

"No, you did what you had to. Everything is alright."

"Easy for you to say. You don't know what it feels like-"

She stopped herself as she saw Gaara's eyes sadden and the sorrowful memory of her mother's death flashed in her mind. Gaara swallowed, causing Sakura to mentally hit herself.

"Oh, geez, I didn't mean it like that, Gaara. I'm sorry..."

He nodded assuring at her and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I know... but just know that I regret that day more than anything... I never wanted to hurt you."

Sakura nodded and smiled and Gaara returned one. There was a moment of silence as Gaara pushed a stray hair behind her ear, looking deep into her eyes. Then she remembered all of the horrible previous events and wiped her tear-stained face.

"Ugh, geez, I must look like crap."

Even though she didn't have a mirror, she could just picture herself with a big, red, puffy face.

"Nah, that's impossible! You're absolutely gorgeous, even when you cry. That's natural beauty."

He leaned forward and placed a small peck on her lips, leaving her with a dazed look. After that, the rest of the guys came trotting through the door.

"Okay, everything is taken care of." Naruto assured them.

They seated themselves in the rest of the unoccupied seats around Sakura and Gaara. Then Sauske had to open his big fat mouth.

"Well, he was dead alright. He was killed instantly. What the hell did Sakura do to him?"

Gaara glared at him and he all of a sudden shut up. Gaara had just calmed her down and now all of the shameful memories were coming back to her. Sauske looked down, realizing what he had done and then his eyes lit up as he thought of a way to make it up. He smirked and walked out of the room followed by everyone's questioning looks.

"I know exactly what you guys need. Stay right there."

Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock

Moments later he returned with bottles and bottles of alcohol.

"Let's get wasted!!"

The room was filled with groans, cheers, and laughter. Sakura rolled her eyes at Sauske and Neji who were anxiously pouring drinks into glasses. Only Sauske and Neji would want to celebrate with drinks right after someone was killed in the house. Then Sakura couldn't help asking the question that had been bothering her.

"Where were you guys? I couldn't find anyone."

They all gave each other unsure looks until Naruto finally answered.

"We were outside discussing... a new problem."

"What do you mean 'a new problem'?" she asked suspiciously.

"A new problem that you really don't need to know about right now. I'm sorry that we got there late."

"You guys didn't hear me screaming my fucking lungs out?!"

They all shook their heads and mumbled low 'sorry's. Sakura looked down as Sauske and Neji passed the drinks around. She didn't really drink and normally she would have passed, but she said nothing.

"You do know what this mean, right?" Neji asked Sakura who only half-knew the answer.

When Sakura shook her head, he sighed.

"You killed someone, Sakura. You're on a run for your life now just like us."

She frowned, realizing that he was right. Because of what she had done, her life would forever change. Nothing would be he same anymore and, as much as she would have liked, things couldn't go back to the way that they once were. She had no family to go back to and no where to turn, so she was forever stuck with her new allies. She remembered the first time that they had come across each other and she was only a kidnapped victim, a prisoner. That seemed like ages ago now... Prisoner turned into friend, friend turned into 'more than just friends', and now she was one of them.

"But," Neji continued, "You're like a new member to the family. We're all partners in crime, doing what we have to do just to survive. Now your identity no longer exists. No one knows who you are, a nobody, just like the rest of us. You're one of us now, babe."

Gaara and Sakura raised their eyebrows when he said 'babe'. And in the weirdest way possible, Neji's words did make her feel better.

"Thanks."

She smiled at him and for the first time ever, Neji gave her a simple sweet smile. Not a perverted smile, not a mischievous smile, not a smirk, but a caring smile. Then Sakura lifted the drink in front of her to her lips and began to drink it. The guys watched her with surprised faces as she jugged it down. She knew that it wasn't necessarily right, but at the moment it felt good. She placed the now empty glass down on the table and sighed.

"Can I have another one?"

Sauske took a moment to figure out if she was serious and then nodded as he began to refill her glass. Sakura wanted to drink her stress away and forget all about what had happened. The others began to follow her lead as the conversation progressed. So about an hour and several drinks later, the only sober person was Naruto. Gaara drank for thoughts similar to Sakura's, but for different reasons. Sakura was now seated on Gaara's lap like he was Santa Clause and his hands were firmly around her waist.

They were laughing drunkenly and swaying back and forth, unable to keep balance. Sauske and Neji were having a drinking contest, but were too drunk to follow their own rules. Naruto was frowning as he watched Gaara nuzzling Sakura's neck, causing her to giggle uncontrollably. He tried to avoid her eyes, but he still felt the evil sting of jealousy. Gaara whispered nonsense into Sakura's ear making a smile spread across her face. Naruto could only imagine what they were saying. Gaara kissed down from her earlobe to her neck and she smiled seductively at him.

She turned and straddled his waist as her hands slithered under his shirt and rested on his chest. Their lips crashed together like angry waves and they devoured each other in a ravenous manner. His hands slid down her slender waist and down to her thighs as he began to massage them underneath her skirt. By this time, Sauske and Neji had noticed them and were wolf-whistling. Sakura and Gaara didn't even seem to notice them as Gaara shakily stood up with Sakura's legs still wrapped around his waist, their lips inseparable. He began to stumble clumsily out of the room with Sakura in his arms. Naruto watched, concerned, as they fell against almost every wall, unable to support themselves as they searched for an empty room. When they were out of sight, Naruto turned to Sauske and Neji desperately.

"Should-should we do something?"

"Nah, they NEED to get laid," Neji said, pouring another drink.

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	16. 016

* * *

**RECAP:**

They were laughing drunkenly and swaying back and forth, unable to keep balance. Sauske and Neji were having a drinking contest, but were too drunk to follow their own rules. Naruto was frowning as he watched Gaara nuzzling Sakura's neck, causing her to giggle uncontrollably. He tried to avoid her eyes, but he still felt the evil sting of jealousy. Gaara whispered nonsense into Sakura's ear making a smile spread across her face. Naruto could only imagine what they were saying. Gaara kissed down from her earlobe to her neck and she smiled seductively at him.

She turned and straddled his waist as her hands slithered under his shirt and rested on his chest. Their lips crashed together like angry waves and they devoured each other in a ravenous manner. His hands slid down her slender waist and down to her thighs as he began to massage them underneath her skirt. By this time, Sauske and Neji had noticed them and were wolf-whistling. Sakura and Gaara didn't even seem to notice them as Gaara shakily stood up with Sakura's legs still wrapped around his waist, their lips inseparable. He began to stumble clumsily out of the room with Sakura in his arms. Naruto watched, concerned, as they fell against almost every wall, unable to support themselves as they searched for an empty room. When they were out of sight, Naruto turned to Sauske and Neji desperately.

"Should-should we do something?"

"Nah, they NEED to get laid," Neji said, pouring another drink.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_"Sakura"  
Heavy breathing, panting, just breathe  
"Sakura.." _

Beams of radiant sunlight fell over her face in attempts to awaken her from her deep slumber. Letting out an irritating groan, she lazily rolled over onto her side to escape its overwhelming bright power.

_"I love you, Sakura..."  
Passionate pleasure, touch _

A feeling of warmth spread across her body as the suns intruding rays touched her delicate skin. Sakura was only half-conscious; half-awakened, but part of her still wanted to stay in her own world of dreams away fro reality.

_"Gaara." _

Her eyes bolted wide open suddenly and she was now fully awake, having lost all connections with her world of imagination. What had caused her to awaken so abruptly, she did not know. Maybe it was the aching sensation that stung in her head, making it difficult for her to recover any past memories.

A worried fear rushed through her as she realized that she had not one single memory of the previous events of the night before, not one. For a moment, she couldn't even remember her own name or her current whereabouts. Then slowly, her memory began to trace back certain details that, until now, had been forgotten, but none of them could explain the sight before her.

She carefully gazed upon her surroundings and the room around her was quite unfamiliar to her. She had never seen this room before and it sparked no memory to her at all. As she made a slight movement, feeling all of a sudden came back to her body unexpectedly, and she let out a surprised gasp as a throbbing soreness emerged from between her thighs.

Her breathing became unsteady and she was confused as to why that new physical feeling endured there; she didn't understand. As she laid there trying to figure out her new mind-boggling mystery, she made another shocking discovery.

She had been completely stripped of her clothing and her naked body was covered only by the satin bed sheets. As this fact set in her mind, she clung to the bed sheets tighter and sat up promptly in bed.

Something was indeed very much wrong.

A light brush against her skin made her senses more alert as she swung her head around to find the cause. Her eyes went wide as she saw Gaara's sleeping nude form lying next to her and she let out a high-pitched scream. At this rude awakening, Gaara jerked awake instantly and fell off of the bed in sudden surprise, disappearing from view as he landed on the bare floor.

Sakura backed away completely dumbfounded, taking the bed sheets along with her. Gaara muttered a low ow and there was a jumble of movement as he slowly picked himself up weakly. Then his head peered wearily over the side of the bed through squinted eyes. His red, messy, sex hair didn't help the situation any further.

"What the h-" he paused and his eyes went wide as he noticed her condition. "Hell?" he finished.

She could see that he looked just as confused and something sparked in his eyes as he realized something rather strange. He slowly looked down and noticed his own nudity, and then he looked back up at her in shock.

"Sakura what happened last night? Did we..?"

He searched her face for an answer, but she didn't give one. Sakura's hand covered her mouth in disbelief as she realized the truth.

"Oh my gosh..."

Gaara was just as speechless as he searched for the right thing to say.

"Sakura-"

He went to get up and comfort her, but she threw her hand up immediately, warning him to walk no further.

"No! Stop! Stay right where you are!"

She closed her eyes, not wanting to see his nudity.

"Sakura-" he tried to reason, but Sakura cut him off and thrust her hand back out in the air again, giving him a second warning.

"No! Don't move!"

She quickly grabbed some clothes as Gaara watched her silently and she locked herself in the bathroom to avoid his gazing eyes. Once in the bathroom, she realized that she had grabbed the wrong clothes, but she didn't want to have to face Gaara so soon, so she made do with what she had. After she had quickly dressed, she walked out in nothing but Gaara's shirt and her underwear.

Luckily, Gaara's shirt was fairly big on her and they covered around mid-thigh. When she walked out, Gaara was finishing putting on a pair of jeans, but stopped when he saw her. His jaw dropped open as he stared at her legs. Sakura blushed, feeling a bit timid under his gaze.

"Well, now I know where my shirt went Keep it on. You look sexy."

Sakura smiled as she stared at his tan chest. Now she felt more comfortable with the situation. Even though she wasn't too proud of what she had done last night, she felt no regrets. She knew that if she were to lose her virginity, she had wanted it to be Gaara who took it, and that's exactly how it happened.

She strutted right on over to him just to tease him and he looked at her lustfully. He suddenly realized how obvious he was making himself and he blinked a few times. She smiled seductively at him, deciding that it would be fun to play around with him. She approached him with a seductive look and she had to keep herself from laughing as she saw the look on Gaara's face.

He looked shocked and a bit nervous, but overall he seemed to enjoy it. She didn't stop until her chest was touching his. She gently rubbed against him and smiled when she felt him growing thick. Teasingly, she brushed her lips against his until he couldn't take it anymore and he leaned forward to claim her lips, but she pulled back.

"We'll talk later," she whispered.

Then she stepped back and walked out of the room, leaving Gaara disappointed and horny. She walked down the hall, making her way down the staircase, and from there she entered the kitchen.

The early mornings chill spread goose bumps across her skin as her bare feet skidded across the floor. Opening the kitchen fridge, she looked in to see her breakfast options. After a moment of deciding, she finally pulled out certain things that she would need and placed them on the kitchen counter.

Seconds later Gaara came in, taking a seat at the kitchen table without taking his eyes off of Sakura. He watched as she worked in the kitchen and Sakura pretended that she didn't notice, not wanting to look him in the eyes. Neji was next to enter.

"Hey, Gaara, where's your shirt?"

"Sakura stole it," he said simply, nodding towards Sakura.

Neji looked over at Sakura as if he didn't believe that Gaara was telling the truth. Then his face lit up and his lips curled into a victorious smile. He threw his head back in laughter and raised two fists up in triumph.

"Yes! FINALLY!!"

Sauske walked in sleepily rubbing his face.

"Hey, dumb ass, can you tell me why you woke me up at the crack of dawn?!"

"They DID IT!!" Neji announced, completely oblivious to the fact that he had just been insulted.

Sauske's eyes snapped open like the ultimate wake up call. A smile spread across Sauske's face identical to Neji's and he began to cheer along with him. Sakura looked up to give them both glares.

"That wasn't funny."

"You're right.. it wasn't funny" Sauske said with a serious face.

Neji gave him an odd look and Sakura looked up at him surprised, with her full attention.

"It was HILARIOUS!!" Sauske finished and both he and Neji burst out laughing again.

Sakura's lips thinned as she threw a wash rag at them angrily, only making them laugh harder. That's when she finally noticed Naruto leaning against the kitchen doorframe with his arms folded across his chest. Unlike Sauske and Neji, the frown on his face indicated that he was not happy. Their eyes met for a moment, and only a moment, then she completely averted her eyes in a different direction.

She cleared her throat and grabbed her two finished plates as she approached the kitchen table. She leaned forward to place one of the plates in front of Gaara, causing the shirt that covered her to slide up. Neji and Sauske's heads slanted to the side to get a better view and Gaara noticed.

"Hey! Quit checking out **MY **girlfriend!"

Neji and Sauske began to laugh as they took seats next to them and Sakura blushed. She wasn't used to Gaara referring to her as his girlfriend so straight forward like that. Sauske looked down at Gaara and Sakura's food as if half-expecting something. Sauske cleared his throat to get Sakura's attention and she turned to look at him.

"Is there a problem?" she asked innocently.

"What about us?!" Sauske demanded.

"What about you?"

"We're hungry too!"

"Well, great. Go raid the fridge."

Neji and Sauske's mouths fell open and they pointed accusing fingers at Gaara.

"How come you made him food?!"

"Because I'm special," Gaara answered with a mouth full of food.

Sakura laughed softly and Gaara smiled at her with fat cheeks, looking very much like a chipmunk. Neji folded his arms across his chest and pouted.

"I feel unloved."

Sakura raised her eyebrows at him and his face remained serious. She knew that he couldn't hold off for long in their staring game. Slowly, a smile tugged at the corners off his face and they burst out laughing. Again, Sakura became aware of Naruto's careful gaze upon her. She turned towards him knowing that she could no longer avoid him, trying to act as normal as possible.

"Uh Naruto? Are you hungry? I could fix you something."

Sauske turned to Neji to speak specifically to him, but everyone heard Sauske's big mouth.

"So it's just us..? Now I'm depressed.."

Normally Sakura would have smiled or laughed at Sauske's comment, but she remained silently awaiting Naruto's answer. Naruto was also silent as he held her gaze until he blinked. Then he ran a hand through his hair and walked away.

"No... I'm not really hungry."

After he was gone, everyone was silent except for Neji that is.

"Oh well, his loss is our gain!"

He looked up at her with big, hopeful eyes that she just couldn't resist. She smiled and then finally gave in.

"Okay, but just because your eyes are irresistibly cute."

"Hey! I thought _my _eyes were irresistibly cute!" Gaara complained, making Sakura laugh.

"I thought we made that clear last night."

She gave him a tender kiss, leaving him with a dazed look.

"And what about tonight?" he asked hopefully.

The only answer he got was a quick roll of her eyes. Minutes later, Sakura had finished making something for Sauske and Neji, and it was gone within seconds. Now everyone sat back, feeling ready to burst, when Sauske finally spoke.

"I didn't know that Sakura could cook."

"I didn't either. She always finds a way to amaze me." Gaara added.

Sakura blushed at the compliment and smiled.

"I bet she'll find some new ways to amaze you tonight," Neji said with a snicker, nudging Gaara in the shoulder with his elbow.

Gaara sent him an amused smirk, but when he saw Sakura glaring at him, he turned to glare at Neji. Finally, Gaara announced that he was going to take a shower. So he kissed Sakura on the forehead and exited the kitchen. A perverted smile twisted onto Sauske's face as he sent a silent message to Neji. Neji stood up and put their plan into action.

"Hey, Sakura, you should go take a shower too. You can use the bathroom next to the kitchen," he said with an excited grin.

Sakura remained silent as she looked at them suspiciously. They were acting strange **er **than usual. Then she remembered something from the night before and she narrowed her eyes at them.

"Why? So you two can watch me from the hole in the wall?"

Neji and Sauske exchanged shocked looks and Sakura couldn't help but smirk at them.

"How does she know about that?" Sauske muttered.

Neji scratched the back of his head as he thought of an excuse.

"Hehe, it was just a joke, so you don't have to tell Gaara really.."

Sakura raised her eyebrows at them.

"You're just afraid because you know that he would kick your ass."

"Sadly yes," Neji admitted. "Your boyfriend is crazy."

"No, he just wants to protect me from rapists like you," she pointed out matter-of-factly, refreshing a memory for each of them.

Sauske stood up and made a noise that sounded like something between a laugh and a sigh.

"Aww come on. All we wanted was some of _that _," he said, smacking her on the ass.

As instinct, Sakura jumped back and glared at them. They all laughed as she chased them out of the kitchen. She stopped right outside the doorway when she noticed Narutro standing there looking at her. As their eyes met, she became curious.

They said nothing as he handed her something and she looking down to identify it. Written across the front Pregnancy Test was centered in bold letters. Her eyes widened as she quickly looked back up at him with a gasp.

"W-What's this for?" she asked shakily.

He sighed, trying to encourage himself to answer.

"Well, Neji used up all of the condoms, so I'm guessing that you guys didn't use any protection."

Sakura's mouth fell open and her eyes glistened as she realized the unwanted possibilities. She nodded with uncertainty and quickly rushed into the bathroom as she shut the door behind her. Naruto frowned as Sauske and Neji approached him moments later.

"What did you tell Sakura?"

"I didn't tell her anything."

"Then why was she so upset?"

Naruto took a deep breath, figuring that they would find out sooner or later, so it really didn't matter.

"I gave her a pregnancy test."

Sauske and Neji's eyes nearly bulged out of their heads. So many shocking things had been happening lately, but each event became even more and more surprising. Naruto watched as their expressions turned from shocking to total disbelief.

"So Sakura really has a chance of being pregnant..?"

Naruto didn't even need to give them an answer because a loud, high-pitched scream pierced their ears.

A loud booming sound echoed throughout the house as the bathroom door flew open and crashed against the wall. Just in the doorway stood Sakura with hands tightly clenched together at her sides. Her chest was moving fast and her eyes were red with anger. She was hardly recognizable; never had she been in such an unruly state.

Her rosy lips thinned, warning others that she wasn't one to mess with. Just her overall appearance advised others to stand back, because it would be wise to stay out of her way. Naruto was about to speak, but hen stopped himself for his own sake. Sauske and Neji stood staring next to him, not daring to utter a single word. Then, Sakura finally erupted, causing them all to flinch.

"Where is he?!!"

She quickly walked past them without sending a small glance in their direction. To her they didn't even exist, because her conscience was clearly set on one specific person. Her walk had a certain bounce to it that sent waves of fury with each taken step. Like a predator, she stormed up the stairs in search of her intended prey.

If only he knew what was coming...

Naruto, Sauske, and Neji tiptoed after her secretly, not wanting to miss the current unfolding events. Sure, they felt guilty for finding a not-so-funny moment as entertaining, but they wouldn't miss it for the world. As Sakura stomped angrily down the hall, the clatter of her footsteps bounced off of the walls and echoed through vacant rooms. She burst through Gaara's door I an act of rage and centered herself in the middle of the room as her eyes scanned around.

"Gaara?!"

Gaara emerged from the bathroom in his boxers as he dried his wet, red hair with a towel. Normally Sakura wouldn't be able to hold back a smile at how adorable he looked, but now it only made her angrier. As soon as he saw her, he froze. He clearly had ever seen her so angry before. Naruto, Neji, and Sauske's heads were watching silently from the doorframe.

"What's going on?" he asked, trying to find the smallest hint.

Sakura stomped towards him and answered him with a hard slap.

"You stupid asshole! Are you happy?!"

He stared at her in disbelief as he listened to every hurtful word that escaped her lips. She began to violently push against his chest to the point where he had to grab her wrists to keep her under control.

"If you're going to stand there and scream at me, at least tell me what the hell I did!" he defended angrily.

"You got me pregnant, you arrogant son of a bitch!"

At this new learned fact, his eyes widened and his mouth slightly opened. He instantly let go of her wrists in a state of great shock. In her eyes he could see right through her though. He could see the glisten of sadness in her eyes and he knew well that she was fighting hard to hold back tears. In fact, her anger was the only thing strong enough to keep her from breaking down.

"Why? WHY?!" she screamed, losing control as she began to strike him against his chest again and again.

But he made no effort to stop her. He just silently watched her and took every strike against him with no resents. Her eyes were shut tightly as she continued to scream hateful words. But then he saw it- a small tear run smoothly down her face. So small and delicate that she probably wasn't even aware that she had let it slip.

And that struck a weak spot at his heart. He had so much love stored inside for her and only for her alone. He was all hers, body and soul, and nothing would ever change that. Nothing could even TOUCH it. He had sold himself to her a long time ago...

Now, seeing her break down in front of him, he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and kiss all of her tears away. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to pull her to him, but she fought with resistance. She pushed against his chest, refusing his comforting embrace.

"No, stop! I hate you! I HATE you!!"

Oh, gees how she wanted it, but her withstanding dignity held her back. She wanted to prove that she didn't need him and that she was in fact strong, but the truth was... she wasn't. The only reason that she had even made it through the past couple of weeks was because he had remained by her side pulling her through, and lending a shoulder to cry on when necessary.

Without him she would have given up a long time ago. Without him she was nothing. All of the stress had built thick layers over her and it was getting too heavy to carry. It was too much to bear, so she let it out and cried, allowing herself o break down before him. She accepted the fact that he was her shield and armor from reality and its brutal cruelty.

He protected her with his life and when evil managed to touch her, leaving wounds upon her flesh, his gentle kisses would heal them until they were nothing more but scars and memories. Sadly, some scars never fully heal, leaving painful reminders of the past.

But for each terrorized scream that escaped her lips during the night due to haunting memories in the form of nightmares, he treated her with the outmost loving affection that slowly made her memories fade into the forgotten past.

And that's what she wanted from him now. She wanted to feel his breath against her neck as he whispered comforting words, convincing her that everything would be all right. She allowed herself to melt into his chest as he kissed her forehead and rested her head on top of hers.

"I'm not ready for this, Gaara. I'm not ready... I'm afraid..." she said in between sobs.

"Don't be... It's okay. We'll get through this. Well figure something... out hand in hand. You'll see..."

And then there was silence but the silence told far more than words ever could. Sakura sobbed into his chest until there were no tears left, and Gaara gave her the pure affection that completed her. And there was nothing left to say. Slowly, the heads peering from the doorway began to turn and leave, deciding to leave it at that.

* * *

The only sound in the deserted neighborhood was the sound of his own footsteps as he staggered down the sidewalk. He swore and cursed under his breath as the pain from the deep wound in his shoulder throbbed like crazy. With the wound came the resentful memory from only hours ago that made him sour as he recalled the certain girl who gave it to him.

He had come so close to achieving what he wanted, and she had escaped him once again. That damn girl. Oh, how he hated her with a passion, but he also desired her with that same passion. Looking down at his clothing colored with his own blood, he became thirsty for vengeance.

If he couldn't have her, o one would. After tonight, she would be sorry that she didn't give in to his desire. Reaching into his pants pocket, he pulled out a cell phone and quickly punched in three numbers. Then he finally waited for the receiver to answer.

_"911. What's you emergency?" _

"Umm... I'd like to report a murder..."

He was filled with a twisted joy as a demonic smile spread across his face.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	17. 017

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

**RECAP:**

The only sound in the deserted neighborhood was the sound of his own footsteps as he staggered down the sidewalk. He swore and cursed under his breath as the pain from the deep wound in his shoulder throbbed like crazy. With the wound came the resentful memory from only hours ago that made him sour as he recalled the certain girl who gave it to him.

He had come so close to achieving what he wanted, and she had escaped him once again. That damn girl. Oh, how he hated her with a passion, but he also desired her with that same passion. Looking down at his clothing colored with his own blood, he became thirsty for vengeance.

If he couldn't have her, no one would. After tonight, she would be sorry that she didn't give in to his desire. Reaching into his pants pocket, he pulled out a cell phone and quickly punched in three numbers. Then he finally waited for the receiver to answer.

_"911. What's you emergency?" _

"Umm... I'd like to report a murder..."

He was filled with a twisted joy as a demonic smile spread across his face.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Sakura sat on the couch, 'watching' whatever happened to be on TV as her hand once again dipped into a large bag of chips. She brought the little bits of food to her mouth and chewed softly. She showed no expression upon her face as she reached back into the bag for more. Her sobbing had dies down hours ago and she had run out of tears around two days ago, maybe three; Pete only knows.

A few feet away, Gaara stood at the bottom of the stairway, silently watching her every move. He watched her depressed form shove hundreds of calories down her throat. She may not have cared, but he did. It wasn't a concern for her weight, but a concern for her health.

What she was doing now was what she had been doing all week long, and he didn't take a stand until now. He made his way over to her cautiously and gently sat down next to her, but she completely ignored him. Gaara hadn't spoken a single word to her since the discovery that Sakura had a child conceived inside of her.

_His_ child.

He had given her time to be alone and accept the truth, but things weren't getting any better. She didn't _want_ to accept the truth. She most likely _never_ would, he knew. He gave her a look of sorrow, knowing that he was the cause of her pain.

He never wanted to hurt her, but yet he kept doing it again and again. He wanted to be the ice for her wounds, but so far all he had been was salt. More than anything, he wanted to prove that his love was true. Lately he had been screwing up, but it had never been _this_ bad. His apology would be worthless since she most likely wouldn't accept it, but he had to try.

In an attempt to speak to her, he cleared his throat. Her appearance didn't even show acknowledge of his presence, but he knew that she was listening, so he continued.

"Sakura..? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just peachy..." she answered moments later with sarcasm dripping off of every word.

A few minutes passed as he looked around, trying to think of something else to say.

"Well, are-"

"What do you want?" she asked in annoyance, cutting him off.

"Nothing, I just-"

"What. Do. You. _Want?_" she repeated slowly.

Gaara sighed and looked at the floor. Sakura knew him too well. Deciding that it would be pointless to continue playing mind games, he went straight down to the point.

"Come on, just talk to me."

She said nothing as she went on with her depression fest.

"Please..?"

Still nothing. She sat there, limp, like a mindless zombie. He followed her gaze to the TV and quickly got to his feet. Then he walked over and pressed the power button on the TV, causing the screen to go black with a faint _click_.

"Now, talk to me." he said as he turned to face her.

She narrowed her eyes at him and shoved another handful of chips into her mouth. With a quick movement, he snatched the bag away from her and she folded her arms across her chest angrily.

"Talk to me!" he demanded.

"What? What do you want to talk about?! There _is_ nothing to talk about!" she shouted back, standing up in front of him.

"Well, I think that there _is_ something to talk about, and you know it!"

Sakura glared at him and grabbed the chip bag back, but he stole it again.

"Sakura, look what you're doing to yourself! This is not going to make it all better!" he said, shaking the bag in front of her.

She rolled her eyes at him and walked away, but he didn't give up that easily. He chased after her, walking right at her heels.

"You can't hide from the truth, Sakura!"

She just shook her head and prayed that he wouldn't follow her up the stairs, which he did. Before she could even reach her bedroom door, Gaara grabbed her by her wrist, preventing her from going any further. She stopped and her breathing became heavier as she turned around to face him.

"We need to talk," he stated.

She looked at him for a moment, trying to decide if she could handle it, but she knew that she couldn't. She swiftly pulled her wrist from him and made a run for the door, but he cornered her against the wall with his arms. She stared into his serious face with wide eyes, having no choice but to listen.

"It's my baby too! So we _will_ talk!" His tone frosty.

She had never seen him act like this and it scared her. He sensed her fear and his face softened as he realized what he had done. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh and he hated himself more than ever. He looked down at her lips and had the deepest urge to touch them.

It had been over a week since he had tasted their sweetness and they were now irresistibly tempting. Slowly, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers ever so lightly. Then he pulled back with closed eyes to where they were just brushing.

"I'm sorry, Sakura..." he whispered. "I didn't mean to act like that."

"I know..." she said softly.

She turned her head to the side and bit her lip. Reading her body emotions, he knew that something was upsetting her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head in a quick manner, but he wasn't a complete idiot.

"Tell me," he demanded.

She looked up into his beautiful jade eyes and knew that it was useless to lie to him.

"It's just..."

There was silence, but Gaara didn't press her any further. He knew that she was struggling to tell him and he waited patiently.

"I'm miserable."

He tried to cover up the hurt in his eyes, but her words stung. He knew that he was the cause. She noticed what she had done and she placed her hands on the sides of his face.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't regret anything between us. I'm glad that this is your baby. I love you, Gaara. But..."

She pulled back and looked down at the ground.

"Well, I was expecting to have a baby one day, but I'm only eighteen, Gaara. I'm no where _near_ ready. I'm not even married..."

An awkward silence fell between the both of them. While Sakura was dealing with the uncomfortable situation, thoughts were beginning to form in Gaara's head. Things were beginning to become clearer and he knew what he had to do, but he would have to wait for now. As his thoughts came to an end, his focus resumed back on Sakura and he stepped back, giving her space to pass.

She took on last look at him before turning to walk into her room and closing the door behind her. Gaara stood in his same position as the minutes ticked by. He could still hear Sakura's words echoing in his mind.

_"I'm not even married..."_

The front door opened and closed suddenly, causing Gaara to turn around. He smiled when he saw Naruto stumbling into the kitchen with an armful of groceries. He had come at just the right time. Gaara took a moment to recollect himself and then he took off towards the kitchen.

When he walked in, Naruto was placing the grocery bags on the kitchen counter with his back towards him. Gaara strolled casually towards him and leaned against the counter opposite of him with his arms folded across his chest. Naruto noticed his presence and turned around with a questioning look.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you."

Naruto scanned his face slowly, trying to read his emotions, but Gaara held no expression.

"What about?" he finally asked.

Gaara looked around to make sure that no one was eavesdropping in on their conversation, causing Naruto to become even more curious.

"Uh... what do you think about Sakura?"

"What?" Naruto choked out.

Naruto couldn't tell where this was going, but he hoped that Gaara was still unaware of that little 'incident'. Gaara shut his eyes and gently massaged his temple in frustration.

"I guess that those weren't the right words. I just... I just don't know how to say it..."

"Gaara, just tell me. What are you trying to say?"

Gaara exhaled slowly and looked up to make eye contact with Naruto.

"I want to take the next step with Sakura. I love her. I want to marry her."

Naruto bit his lower lip to keep his jaw from falling open as his eyes slowly widened and his eyebrows rose a little. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"W...What?"

"I said, I want to marry her..." Gaara repeated.

Naruto felt his heart sink into his stomach. It wasn't that he was in a state of utter shock, because, knowing Gaara, it would have happened sooner or later. But it was a painful jealousy that had bound itself around Naruto's heart.

He saw the way Gaara looked at Sakura, the loving affection that he displayed upon her; he was crazy about her. Naruto knew that Sakura felt the same way and if Gaara were to ask her that once-in-a-lifetime question, there would be no way that she would refuse. Just the thought of losing Sakura was more than Naruto could take. _He_ loved her. _He_ wanted her. But he couldn't have her... she wasn't his. Watching Sakura and Gaara share a love that should have been his was almost unbearable. Why did it have to be like this?

"So... what do you think?" Gaara asked since Naruto clearly wasn't going to say anything.

Naruto began to stutter, being careful with his chosen words.

"Uh... Well, uh I don't know. I mean, a-are you sure you want to do that? What if it's too soon? What if she's not ready?"

Naruto would do anything to talk him out of it. Gaara sighed and shook his head as his eyes wandered out through the window.

"I don't know, I just... I just want her to be happy... but everything I do only makes things worse. Maybe you're right, who knows?"

Naruto tried to act normal, ignoring the new hope that was born in his heart as he watched and waited silently for Gaara's solution.

"Do you... do you think I should do it? Do you think that she would accept?"

Naruto swallowed and frowned. He really didn't want to lie to his best friend. They were like brothers; they told each other everything. What could he do?

"Well, uh... she loves you, but... well, what do _you_ think?"

There was silence and Naruto became lost in his thoughts. Naruto wanted to be anywhere other than there; the conversation was getting more and more awkward.

"Well... when I talked to her, she brought it up... I want it... and she seems to want it..."

Gaara banged his fist against the counter and his jaw tightened.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated?! If only..." he paused and ended the sentence there. "I will make things right again."

"And?" Naruto asked cautiously, fearful of the answer.

Gaara turned to look at him, In his eyes, his mind was already set clear.

"... And I'll do it."

Sakura stood up weakly and started for the door. She had been in that room for at least two hours and she had learned to accept the fact although part of her didn't want to. When she was a little girl, she could remember daydreaming of her future with beautiful, joyful thoughts. Well, things didn't exactly go according to plan.

She had screwed everything up and it was all wrong. Why did she have to be so naive? Why couldn't she have thought clearly and lived for the years to come instead of just tomorrow's satisfaction? But she had brought it upon herself and there was no going back. She would have to accept her own consequences. The consequences that she, herself, had created. Gaara was right... she couldn't hide from the truth. It had become part of her.

For that one night of fun, she would repay with her life. She would live with her careless mistake for years to come. She rubbed the side of her face, clearing all of her thoughts from her mind. She really couldn't take them at the moment. She sighed as she opened the door for the first time in a long while and searched for anybody she could find. Sauske and Naruto were conversing in the living room.

"Naruto, where's the rest of the money? It's gone!"

Sauske acted as if the money was equal to the value of a human life or something. Typical. There was fear and anger in his tone. Naruto closed his eyes and hesitated before answering him. Then he reopened them and looked up at Sauske.

"Gaara took it."

"What?! Why?!"

"Don't get all angry. We already spent most of it on what we were supposed to. It's not like there was much left anyway."

"But what the hell did Gaara do with it?!"

"He went to get... something."

"Like what?"

Both Naruto and Sauske turned to identify the new voice and saw Sakura entering the room. Naruto didn't know how much she had heard, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Uh... I don't know... he didn't tell me..."

"Mmm-hmm..." she said as she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Sauske offered to get it, secretly relieved to get away from the awkward moment.

"So..." Sakura said, folding her arms across her chest. "If you're not going to tell me Gaara's big secret, will you at least tell me what you guys spent the rest of the money on?"

Naruto sighed and was about to speak, knowing that he couldn't lie to her, when the front door opened and three people walked in. The first was a young girl followed by two adults.

"Her..." Naruto finally managed to say.

Sakura looked at the young girl and then back at Nartuo.

"Who is she?"

Silence.

"The new problem..."

"UNCLE NARUTO!!!"

The young girl squealed excitedly as she ran and leaped into Naruto's arms. Sakura smirked at him and mouthed 'Uncle Naruto?' Naruto's reply was a quick roll of his eyes and a smile that refused to remain hidden. It had been the first time she had seen him smile in a long time, and it brought great joy. The young girl pulled back and smiled happily at him.

"I missed you so much!"

"Well, it sure has been a while," he replied, returning a smile.

Sauske disappeared as the, what she assumed to be the young girl's parents, approached.

"Thank you again for offering to take Holly for the next couple of weeks! We'll call in from time to time to see how she's doing."

"No problem," Naruto said with a fake smile.

"Well, we have to go. Our plane leaves at 4:30. We really appreciate your generosity!"

Naruto put on his fake smile again and quickly rushed them out of the door. Sakura could only wonder what that was about. Naruto turned around to face Holly who hadn't left the room. Holly was a cute young girl with short curly black hair that had a beautiful red shine to it. Her blue eyes were bright with curiosity and her nose was covered with small freckles. Every time she smiled, adorable little dimples would appear, making her look even more naive and youthful. Sakura wouldn't dare guess her age, for looks can be deceiving. Naruto bit his lip and scratched the back of his head. He obviously wasn't too experienced with kids.

"Uh... are you hungry, Holly?" he asked.

Her eyes went wide with delight and her smile grew wider.

"Are you kidding? I'm starving!"

"Well," Naruto said with a laugh. "This way."

Holly followed him into the kitchen with Sakura right behind her who had still raised eyebrows. This was going to make her day. Naruto showed Holly the kitchen and got her everything that her little heart desired. After a while, Sauske and Neji joined their company. Apparently, Holly wasn't one to judge because, for such a small girl, she sure had a **BIG** mouth! An hour had passed and Holly was still at it. The girl never stopped, not even to pause for a breath! No one had spoken a word, since she didn't exactly give them the chance to. This is a sample of her conversation:

"... and he was gorgeous, so I told him 'yes'. Then Hailey got mad because _she_ liked him and she said that I betrayed her. But it's not like he was interested in her or anything, he chose me! So we became enemies and she started her own little 'Holly Hater' group. For a few weeks, everything was going great, but then rumors started going around school. People were saying that Brad was cheating on me with Hailey and that she gave him head and so on. When I asked Brad about it, he told me to ignore it. He said that Hailey was just jealous and that he would never mess around with a little whore like her, so I believed him. Then at Bailey's party, I walked in on the both of them fucking. I dumped his ass so fast! However, I don't go down without a fight. I reported him to the police and told them how he was having sex with a minor. Now Hailey is imprisoned in her own bedroom, pregnant, until she is eighteen and Brad is rotting his ass in jail." she finished a little too proudly and finished off the food on her plate.

Everyone's reaction was priceless.

Neji raised his eyebrows and glanced at Naruto. Sauske had missed his mouth with his fork and the food fell onto the floor. Naruto's eyes bored into Holly's with shock and he looked like he had seen a ghost. Sakura would have laughed at that moment, but she was just as shocked as he. What was she, eight?! Shouldn't she still be playing with Barbie dolls or something?

"And... how old are you..?" Naruto finally asked.

"Fourteen," she answered matter-of-factly.

_00 Looks can __**definitely**__ be deceiving.. _

"... Do your parents know about any of this..?"

"No," she cooed," but my wonderful Uncle Naruto who loves me very much would never tell them, right?"

She batted her eyelashes at him and stuck out pouty lips.

"Of.. course not..." he replied smoothly with raised eyebrows.

"YAY!!" she said, giving him a hug. "You're so cool! ... What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Naruto blinked at her and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Geez, you're too young! You shouldn't even know what sex is!"

"Oh, please," she said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes and a amused smile. "I know E.V.E.R.Y.T.H.I.N.G."

"Well you shouldn't," Naruto said with a laugh.

"Hey! Why shouldn't she know about sex at fourteen?! I lost my virginity at twelve!" Neji objected.

"True, but you're a _guy_ with abnormally raging hormones that would fuck anything willing or non-willing," he argued, referring to that time with Sakura, and she stifled back laughter.

Sauske snickered beside him and he playfully hit him in the arm.

"Yeah, I know," he admitted proudly.

"Ewe..." Holly muttered under her breath.

"Yeah, 'ewe' is right!" Naruto continued, "So go run upstairs and unpack, okay Holly?"

"Okay, but which room is mine?"

"Which ever one you want. You can even kick Neji out if you want his room," he replied smiling.

Sakura laughed as Neji shot Naruto a look as if to say 'You've _got_ to be kidding!' Holly nodded and grinned excitedly as she ran off to find a room that suited her.

"Well, now I've heard some things that I _never_ wanted to hear my niece say," Naruto said in astonishment.

"So... what's the story behind all of this?" Sakura asked.

"Well, Holly's parents dumped her on me unexpectedly at the last minute, but it's not that I don't like her or anything. I mean, I haven't seen her in years and I love her, but... now isn't the greatest time with all that we're going through. I just don't want her getting involved or hurt. So nobody better let anything slip!" Naruto warned and everybody nodded in irritation.

"Well, what did you mean when you said that you guys spent the rest of the money on her?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Holly was born with a breathing problem. Then it got worse and became a life or death situation. I wasn't about to let her die, but the treatment cost was insane It was robbery! So I took any chance that I could, no matter how high the risk, even robbing the bank..."

Sakura muttered a silent 'oh'. Everything was beginning to make sense, it all fit perfectly. At least they did it for a good cause and not for some selfish reason.

"So, are you going to tell me what Gaara went to get?" she asked hopefully.

"Sorry, I can't..."

"Let me guess, you were sworn into secrecy, right?"

"... Something like that.." he said with a grin.

Then there was silence. After a few minutes, Sauske brought up the very subject that Naruto never had the courage to do himself.

"So, what about the baby?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing as their eyes flickered in her direction. All of their curiosity made her feel like a giant spotlight's rays were suddenly directed at her. She cleared her throat and they all listened intently.

"I haven't exactly figured out my 'plans' yet."

"You could get an abortion," Sauske said.

"Sauske, I should slap you for even considering that," Sakura said and Sauske shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, it was just a suggestion."

"So... you really love Gaara?"

That was off subject. Sakura turned to see Naruto's mournful eyes staring back at her and she really didn't want to hurt him.

"Yes, I do. I love him very much. And I'm going to have this baby..."

Naruto nodded slowly and looked away. No one spoke. The opening and closing of the front door made them all gaze at Gaara who had just entered the kitchen. He looked down at the floor as he quickly hid a small object in his pants pocket. Then he looked up to meet Sakura's suspicious eyes. Everyone looked around at each other, feeling the same uncomfortable atmosphere. Then Neji jerked up in a sudden movement and clapped his hands together with a smirk.

"Oh, I almost forgot! The New Era has a special tonight, we get free drinks all night long! And you know where there's alcohol, there's going to be drunk girls!"

Sauske grinned at Neji and they did their 'boy high five'. Sakura merely rolled her eyes in disgust. Oh well, boys will be boys. The New Era was a night club known to party hard. And of course, Sauske and Neji just _had_ to be a part of it.

"Yeah, but we have to leave now," Neji finished.

"Well, I'm in," Sauske said almost immediately.

They both looked at Naruto who just sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I have nothing better to do, I guess..." Naruto admitted, giving in.

Gaara walked over to Sakura and sat down beside her.

"Do you want to go?" he asked.

He had wanted tonight to be special, but there were no restaurants, no movie theatres, no nothing in town to take her to. They were in the middle of fucking no where! So the night club was the only source of fun around. Sakura remembered the last time that she had been to a club and the memory made her shudder.

"No... I think that I'll stay here," she replied softly.

Gaara let out a sigh and flashed her a small smile.

"And I'll stay with her. After all, someone needs to watch over Holly. You guys go on ahead."

Neji, Sauske, and Naruto nodded and were out of the door within minutes. Gaara and Sakura were alone, despite Holly. It still felt strange to look into his eyes, knowing that he was the father of her child and she quickly broke eye contact. She knew that if she didn't make a move fast, he would force her into a conversation that she didn't particularly want to discuss. So she cleared her throat and quickly brushed past him and into the living room. Whoever had just used the living room had sure made a mess. And Sakura, having nothing better to do and being in such a nervous wreck, decided to tidy it up. This was new.

However, the whole time that she was doing this, she could feel someone watching her. When she turned around, she saw Gaara leaning against the kitchen doorframe, arms folded across his chest with his eyes set carefully upon her. She quickly turned away and ignored his approaching footsteps as she began to place the scattered sofa cushions back to their rightful arrangement. A pair of gentle lips attached themselves to the back of her neck and she gasped suddenly.

"Sakura..." Gaara breathed against her neck.

His arms wrapped firmly around her waist from behind and he turned her around without taking his lips away from her neck. Her eyes began to flutter and she knew that she had to control herself. She knew that Gaara's hands would wander, but she wasn't so sure that she could trust herself from letting them. Although part of her regretted it, she pulled away.

"No. Not now..." she said.

"And why not?" he mumbled as his lips pushed against hers.

She tried to pull away, but his hands wrapped around her face, pulling her to him. It was more than she could take and she soon found herself kissing him back as she melted into him.

"Umm, I don't mean to interrupt or anything, but does anybody know where some extra bed sheets are? It's cold..."

Sakura looked up to see Holly at the top of the stairs and she quickly pushed away from Gaara. Thank goodness for Holly. If it weren't for her, there would have been no way for her to refuse Gaara. Sakura placed her hands on her hips and tried to act normal, despite both of their heavy breathing. How awkward.

"Uh, sure, Holly. I'll be right up."

Holly smiled and disappeared back into her room. Sakura wasted no time. She made her way upstairs, retrieved some warm bed sheets from the hall closet, and followed into Holly's room. Holly jumped under the covers and smiled up at Sakura as she smoothly spread the extra layer over her. Gaara watched, smiling from the doorway.

"Thanks," Holly said quietly.

"Oh, anytime. And don't be shy. If you need anything, I'll be across the hall. So just call me whenever."

Sakura turned off the light and made her way to the door.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't disturb you guys. Just make sure not to be too loud," she said with a wink. Sakura blushed and shook her head with a grin. Why she was having that conversation with a fourteen year old, she didn't know. With one last glance at the young girl, she exited the room, slowly closing the door behind her. Gaara was there waiting for her in the hall. As she made her way to her room, Gaara tagged after her.

"Well, you were wrong about one thing," he said.

"Oh? And what's that?" she asked.

"You certainly _are_ ready for children. I saw you with Holly. I didn't know that you were _that_ great with handling kids."

"That's not all that you don't know."

"Enlighten me."

Sakura turned around to face him as they just passed through the doorway to her room. Gaara leaned forward to where their lips were almost touching.

"_Enlighten_ me..." he whispered softly.

Sakura looked down at his lips which were coming dangerously close. As they brushed against hers, she turned her head to the side and stepped back.

"We can't..." she whispered.

Gaara closed the door and locked it behind him without taking his eyes off of her.

"Can't or won't?" he said, stepping forward.

She ignored his question and focused on where this was going.

"You're leading this on, aren't you?" she asked.

"And what's so wrong about that?" he asked, closing the gap between them.

With a single finger, he tilted her chin up and brought her lips up to his. His hands couldn't control themselves and they slid up her shirt, causing her to shiver at his touch. Pete, help her. She was beginning to give in and she needed to regain control.

"Gaara..?"

"Hmmm?" he mumbled against her lips.

She pushed him back by his shoulders and stumbled back.

"Stop, please. You're only making this harder for me."

The hurt in his eyes made her feel a sting of guilt.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Sakura sighed and Gaara took a step forward, but she moved back.

"I've messed my whole entire life up," she stated mournfully.

"That's not true, Sakura," he said, giving her a sympathetic look.

"Yes, it is. I have no life and I have no future. My family is gone, I'm on the run for my life, and I'm pregnant at eighteen. I got pregnant on my first time because I was too drunk to use my common sense!"

Sakura sat down on her bed and looked down at her hands in her lap. Gaara said nothing as she did so.

"I always wanted the moment to be special when I lost my virginity. I mean, you were the special guy that I had hoped to share it with, but I was too drunk to even remember that moment... I feel so cheated..."

Sakura remained silent as Gaara slowly approached her. His hand cautiously reached out and grabbed hers. She watched as his thumb massaged her hand soothingly and she looked up at him.

"Is that what this has really been about?" he asked calmly.

She slowly nodded and her face flushed a light pink.

"Well... would you like me to make it up to you? We can make that special moment now and I'll make sure that it will never be forgotten..."

By this time, Sakura's heart was nearly ready to leap out of her chest. She never spoke an answer, but he could almost read her mind. She gazed up into his eyes, filled with such great desire. He leaned down and left the lightest kiss upon her lips. He pulled back and paused for a moment before claiming her lips to the full extent. His tongue ran smoothly over her bottom lip , begging for entry which she allowed almost instantly.

From there the kiss went from soft and gentle to rough and demanding. Gaara quickly pulled off his shirt and helped Sakura remove her garments until she was in nothing but her black lace lingerie. Gaara pushed her back onto the bed and climbed on top of her. He kissed her with such a hunger, sending waves of satisfaction through her body that made her plead for more. They broke apart to catch their breath and he watched as she unbuckled his belt and tugged his pants off, revealing his dark boxers. He hardly gave her time to finish because he lunged at her with such a strong desire that she was taken back.

"I'm sorry... for everything..." he whispered against her skin.

"Don't be..." she replied.

And everything was forgotten...

He left a trail of kisses starting from her neck, leading down to her chest and she moaned softly. She arched her back as his hands slid under her to unhook her bra. At first he had trouble with the hook, but his great determination to claim her body was unbreakable and soon her bra was thrown carelessly to the floor. At first she was nervous about showing him her body, but it was already his... She had given it to him freely.

He loved every inch of her and left light kisses upon her newly revealed skin. Their breathing just continued to get heavier and their heart rates only became faster. It was almost unbearable for him. Geez, he wanted her _so_ bad, she didn't even know half of it.

He quickly tore off his boxers where a painful boner was becoming uncontrollable. Lust was pulsing through his very veins, driving him mad with a sinful desire. He _had_ to claim her! He couldn't take it anymore. He had to claim her _now_. He pulled off her underwear too fast for thoughts and spread her legs as he positioned himself. His eyes fell upon her big, curious ones and he fell in love with her all over again. Claim her _now_! And with that, he thrust himself inside of her over and over, picking up speed as she gasped out loud and moaned with satisfaction.

Yes, he though, _yes_.

She was his, only his. His to hold, his to kiss, his to touch, his to _love_. When they had reached their climax, they both fell over panting. Feeling her warm chest rise and fall beside him made him grow hard again, so he rolled back on top of her and kissed her hard.

And so they did it again... and again... and again... and again... All night long he vibrated her body with pleasure and she satisfied his lust until they eventually fell asleep in each others arms and found each other in their dreams...

* * *

**That was my attempt at a lemon. Nothin to graphic, but still good? Well please review!**


	18. 018 ?

**So sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter -short as it may be- out! I was having problems on how to end it. But it's all better now! So this can be the last chapter...or I can keep going...you can choose so email or just review on which you want. Okay thats all thanks for reading!

* * *

**

He loved every inch of her and left light kisses upon her newly revealed skin. Their breathing just continued to get heavier and their heart rates only became faster. It was almost unbearable for him. Geez, he wanted her _so_ bad, she didn't even know half of it.

He quickly tore off his boxers where a painful boner was becoming uncontrollable. Lust was pulsing through his very veins, driving him mad with a sinful desire. He _had_ to claim her! He couldn't take it anymore. He had to claim her _now_. He pulled off her underwear too fast for thoughts and spread her legs as he positioned himself. His eyes fell upon her big, curious ones and he fell in love with her all over again. Claim her _now_! And with that, he thrust himself inside of her over and over, picking up speed as she gasped out loud and moaned with satisfaction.

Yes, he though, _yes_.

She was his, only his. His to hold, his to kiss, his to touch, his to _love_. When they had reached their climax, they both fell over panting. Feeling her warm chest rise and fall beside him made him grow hard again, so he rolled back on top of her and kissed her hard.

And so they did it again... and again... and again... and again... All night long he vibrated her body with pleasure and she satisfied his lust until they eventually fell asleep in each others arms and found each other in their dreams... …………………..

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The darkness began to fade as the sun began to awaken from it's daily slumber. A new day had begun, and it was beautiful. But it couldn't even compare to the young girl who lay asleep, tangled in the bed sheets. Gaara laid on his side with his hand supporting the side of his head as he watched her.

He watched as the morning's rays danced across her smooth skin, making it glow with a rich gold. Her long, wavy pink hair draped around her shoulders and hid her face. With gentle strokes, he pushed her hair to the side so that he could once again view her lovely face. And once again he was amazed. How did he ever get one so beautiful to love him? How?

He smiled as last night's events came back to him. He remembered all of the love and passion that they had shared together. He now knew the true meaning of happiness and he couldn't even remember anything from his past life before Sakura had come into it. How did he ever live? He couldn't even imagine life without Sakura, he didn't even want to think of it.

He was willing to do anything for her. He would sell his own soul to the devil himself just to hold on to her. Yes, he was literally crazy in love with her. As he looked down upon the angel in his arms, he knew at once that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. A possessive arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer as if he feared losing her. Her sweet fragrance filled his nostrils and he pressed a soft kiss against her delicate shoulder, causing her to stir in her sleep.

He placed a hand on her hip as he leaned forward to whisper "I love you" into her ear and he really meant it. They say that 98 of all teens who say 'I love you' don't really mean it. Well he was part of the 2 that did. He loved her more than words could say. His lips reattached themselves to her bare shoulder and they slowly made a trail of kisses moving up her neck. Her lips curved into a smile and she breathed in slowly as her eyes began to open.

"Morning, Love," he whispered against her neck.

She turned over so that her breasts were pressed against her chest and they were both cuddled together underneath the sheets. He wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on her slightly over sized -but still cute- forehead. Then she softly pecked him on the lips, expecting him to deepen the kiss, but he pulled back and she looked at him questionly. Gaara had something big on his mind and he couldn't go any further with her until he was certain of things.

"Sakura...," he said, grabbing her by her firmly by the shoulders and searching within her eyes. "Do you love me?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him and cocked her head to the side. She couldn't even imagine why he would ask such a question.

"Yes..."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Of course."

"Positive?"

"Gaara, what is this all about?"

Gaara paused and became deep in thought. Then he smirked at her and reached for a small object on the nightstand that she hadn't noticed before. She curiously glanced over his shoulder, trying to catch the smallest glimpse at the object that he was reaching for. When he returned with a small black box that fit perfectly into the palm of his hand, she gasped suddenly. Yes, she had seen all of the lovey dovey romance movies and she knew what was going to happen, but she was seriously shocked because she had never even seen it coming.

She had never even given it thought and now the question was popped out in front of her without warning. Usually, the question was popped out in some romantic sappy scene, but this was uncommon and unpredictable, making it even more romantic in it's own weird way. He smiled at her reaction and opened the box ever so slowly just to add an effect. Sure enough, there was a beautiful diamond ring in the middle and it was the ultimate example of perfection. She gasped even louder and cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Sakura... last night, this morning... I realized something. I knew immediately that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. No one else. Only you..."

Sakura looked as if she had seen a ghost. Her eyes were still in deep focus with the ring as his words slowly sank in and began to make sense. She tried to say something, but all she could manage was stutters; she was speechless. So he went on...

"And I'll be honest with you. Sure, we will have our fights and arguments, and no one ever said that this was going to be easy, but we'll pull through together. We'll make it. And I won't promise that I'll never make you cry, because I won't lie to you, but..." he paused and took her hand in his, "I can promise that I will never break your heart.."

He smiled, looking into her eyes and she couldn't help but to smile back as her eyes began to water.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore... I never meant to..." he finished.

He waited patiently for her to speak.

"How..? How would we?" she asked quietly.

She didn't know how to find the right words, but Gaara nodded, understanding exactly what she was trying to say.

"I know that we are in a serious situation right now and it may be a while before we are able to do it, but I don't care. I don't care how long it takes, months or years, so be it. We'll find a way, I swear!"

His grip on her hand tightened as he brought it up to his lips and kissed it gently. With just one glance within his eyes, she knew that he was serious. But how could he be so sure? He saw the glisten of doubt in her eyes and he continued in order to assure her of their love.

"Sakura... we'll leave this place. We'll get away from all of this. It doesn't matter where we go or what we do. We'll go somewhere where no one knows our names, somewhere where we can start over again. We'll find somewhere... And the baby..." he said putting a hand on her stomach.

"_Our_ baby..." he leaned forward and kissed her stomach with care. "We could raise it properly and it could grow up with a real family. It wouldn't have to be burdened with all of our past mistakes."

Sakura was surprised at how he stood up and took control. She had never seen him act like this before and something became clear in her mind: he was going to make a wonderful father, she had chosen the right man. He looked back up at her and put a hand to her face as his thumb lovingly caressed her cheek.

"There's nothing but painful memories left here for us... forget them... leave them all behind..."

He came close to her face until their lips were barely touching and he whispered, "Marry me..."

Sakura's heart literally skipped a beat. And in that one moment alone, she saw their whole future together. She saw them laughing hand-in-hand, stealing kisses, sharing affection, raising a family, growing old together... just everything that she had always fantisized about. It was what she wanted more than anything. Just as long as he remained along side her, she would be satisfied. She grinned happily and kissed him hard as she toppled over on top of him. He broke away and laughed.

"Is that a yes?"

She smirked and looked down into his mesmerizing jade eyes.

"How could it not be?"

He smiled up at her and pulled her face down to his so that their lips could meet once again. This kiss was never broken. She straddled his waist and he grabbed her hips demandingly. Then, as a personal celebration, they had their own little 'engagement party'...

* * *

And so, after their sealment of love, everything began to change... The news of their engagement brought excitement and encouragement from everyone... well, almost everyone. After that, Naruto just stopped talking altogether and he was rarely even seen around. Sakura forced herself to ignore this, but it had in fact come to her attention. Sauske and Neji were just as perverted as ever, except Sauske was dealing with his own new problem. After their night of fun at The New Era, Sauske of course had to pick up a girl for his own personal pleasure. 

Well, everything was great until the following morning... She believed that she was in love with Sauske and that was the last thing that he wanted to hear. So he now had a new stalker to deal with. Well, what goes around, comes around. For Sakura, however, things couldn't get any better.

She and Gaara had worked everything out, and with each passing day their love grew deeper. Sakura soon happily accepted her pregnancy and actually began to look forward to it. With her future set, she had nothing to worry about. With Gaara standing beside her, what could possibly happen? Oh, the possibilities...

* * *

**TheEnd! I can continue this story if anyone want's more review! It would probably be about three more chapters if I kept writing. I already have the next three chapters writin so if you do want them just say so. -**


	19. 018

**I do NOT own Naruto!**

* * *

He loved every inch of her and left light kisses upon her newly revealed skin. Their breathing just continued to get heavier and their heart rates only became faster. It was almost unbearable for him. Geez, he wanted her _so_ bad, she didn't even know half of it.

He quickly tore off his boxers where a painful boner was becoming uncontrollable. Lust was pulsing through his very veins, driving him mad with a sinful desire. He _had_ to claim her! He couldn't take it anymore. He had to claim her _now_. He pulled off her underwear too fast for thoughts and spread her legs as he positioned himself. His eyes fell upon her big, curious ones and he fell in love with her all over again. Claim her _now_! And with that, he thrust himself inside of her over and over, picking up speed as she gasped out loud and moaned with satisfaction.

Yes, he though, _yes_.

She was his, only his. His to hold, his to kiss, his to touch, his to _love_. When they had reached their climax, they both fell over panting. Feeling her warm chest rise and fall beside him made him grow hard again, so he rolled back on top of her and kissed her hard.

And so they did it again... and again... and again... and again... All night long he vibrated her body with pleasure and she satisfied his lust until they eventually fell asleep in each others arms and found each other in their dreams... …………………..

The darkness began to fade as the sun began to awaken from it's daily slumber. A new day had begun, and it was beautiful. But it couldn't even compare to the young girl who lay asleep, tangled in the bed sheets. Gaara laid on his side with his hand supporting the side of his head as he watched her.

He watched as the morning's rays danced across her smooth skin, making it glow with a rich gold. Her long, wavy pink hair draped around her shoulders and hid her face. With gentle strokes, he pushed her hair to the side so that he could once again view her lovely face. And once again he was amazed. How did he ever get one so beautiful to love him? How?

He smiled as last night's events came back to him. He remembered all of the love and passion that they had shared together. He now knew the true meaning of happiness and he couldn't even remember anything from his past life before Sakura had come into it. How did he ever live? He couldn't even imagine life without Sakura, he didn't even want to think of it.

He was willing to do anything for her. He would sell his own soul to the devil himself just to hold on to her. Yes, he was literally crazy in love with her. As he looked down upon the angel in his arms, he knew at once that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. A possessive arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer as if he feared losing her. Her sweet fragrance filled his nostrils and he pressed a soft kiss against her delicate shoulder, causing her to stir in her sleep.

He placed a hand on her hip as he leaned forward to whisper "I love you" into her ear and he really meant it. They say that 98 of all teens who say 'I love you' don't really mean it. Well he was part of the 2 that did. He loved her more than words could say. His lips reattached themselves to her bare shoulder and they slowly made a trail of kisses moving up her neck. Her lips curved into a smile and she breathed in slowly as her eyes began to open.

"Morning, Love," he whispered against her neck.

She turned over so that her breasts were pressed against her chest and they were both cuddled together underneath the sheets. He wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on her slightly over sized -but still cute- forehead. Then she softly pecked him on the lips, expecting him to deepen the kiss, but he pulled back and she looked at him questionly. Gaara had something big on his mind and he couldn't go any further with her until he was certain of things.

"Sakura...," he said, grabbing her by her firmly by the shoulders and searching within her eyes. "Do you love me?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him and cocked her head to the side. She couldn't even imagine why he would ask such a question.

"Yes..."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Of course."

"Positive?"

"Gaara, what is this all about?"

Gaara paused and became deep in thought. Then he smirked at her and reached for a small object on the nightstand that she hadn't noticed before. She curiously glanced over his shoulder, trying to catch the smallest glimpse at the object that he was reaching for. When he returned with a small black box that fit perfectly into the palm of his hand, she gasped suddenly. Yes, she had seen all of the lovely dovey romance movies and she knew what was going to happen, but she was seriously shocked because she had never even seen it coming.

She had never even given it thought and now the question was popped out in front of her without warning. Usually, the question was popped out in some romantic sappy scene, but this was uncommon and unpredictable, making it even more romantic in it's own weird way. He smiled at her reaction and opened the box ever so slowly just to add an effect. Sure enough, there was a beautiful diamond ring in the middle and it was the ultimate example of perfection. She gasped even louder and cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Sakura... last night, this morning... I realized something. I knew immediately that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. No one else. Only you..."

Sakura looked as if she had seen a ghost. Her eyes were still in deep focus with the ring as his words slowly sank in and began to make sense. She tried to say something, but all she could manage was stutters; she was speechless. So he went on...

"And I'll be honest with you. Sure, we will have our fights and arguments, and no one ever said that this was going to be easy, but we'll pull through together. We'll make it. And I won't promise that I'll never make you cry, because I won't lie to you, but..." he paused and took her hand in his, "I can promise that I will never break your heart.."

He smiled, looking into her eyes and she couldn't help but to smile back as her eyes began to water.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore... I never meant to..." he finished.

He waited patiently for her to speak.

"How..? How would we?" she asked quietly.

She didn't know how to find the right words, but Gaara nodded, understanding exactly what she was trying to say.

"I know that we are in a serious situation right now and it may be a while before we are able to do it, but I don't care. I don't care how long it takes, months or years, so be it. We'll find a way, I swear!"

His grip on her hand tightened as he brought it up to his lips and kissed it gently. With just one glance within his eyes, she knew that he was serious. But how could he be so sure? He saw the glisten of doubt in her eyes and he continued in order to assure her of their love.

"Sakura... we'll leave this place. We'll get away from all of this. It doesn't matter where we go or what we do. We'll go somewhere where no one knows our names, somewhere where we can start over again. We'll find somewhere... And the baby..." he said putting a hand on her stomach.

"_Our_ baby..." he leaned forward and kissed her stomach with care. "We could raise it properly and it could grow up with a real family. It wouldn't have to be burdened with all of our past mistakes."

Sakura was surprised at how he stood up and took control. She had never seen him act like this before and something became clear in her mind: he was going to make a wonderful father, she had chosen the right man. He looked back up at her and put a hand to her face as his thumb lovingly caressed her cheek.

"There's nothing but painful memories left here for us... forget them... leave them all behind..."

He came close to her face until their lips were barely touching and he whispered, "Marry me..."

Sakura's heart literally skipped a beat. And in that one moment alone, she saw their whole future together. She saw them laughing hand-in-hand, stealing kisses, sharing affection, raising a family, growing old together... just everything that she had always fantasized about. It was what she wanted more than anything. Just as long as he remained along side her, she would be satisfied. She grinned happily and kissed him hard as she toppled over on top of him. He broke away and laughed.

"Is that a yes?"

She smirked and looked down into his mesmerizing jade eyes.

"How could it not be?"

He smiled up at her and pulled her face down to his so that their lips could meet once again. This kiss was never broken. She straddled his waist and he grabbed her hips demandingly. Then, as a personal celebration, they had their own little 'engagement party'...

And so, after their sealment of love, everything began to change... The news of their engagement brought excitement and encouragement from everyone... well, almost everyone. After that, Naruto just stopped talking altogether and he was rarely even seen around. Sakura forced herself to ignore this, but it had in fact come to her attention. Sauske and Neji were just as perverted as ever, except Sauske was dealing with his own new problem. After their night of fun at The New Era, Sauske of course had to pick up a girl for his own personal pleasure.

Well, everything was great until the following morning... She believed that she was in love with Sauske and that was the last thing that he wanted to hear. So he now had a new stalker to deal with. Well, what goes around, comes around. For Sakura, however, things couldn't get any better.

She and Gaara had worked everything out, and with each passing day their love grew deeper. Sakura soon happily accepted her pregnancy and actually began to look forward to it. With her future set, she had nothing to worry about. With Gaara standing beside her, what could possibly happen? Oh, the possibilities...

* * *

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

"I love you! I have loved you all along! And I miss you! Been far away for far too long! I keep dreaming that you'll be with me and you'll never go! Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore!" Gaara sang loudly as he washed the dish in his hand with a rag.

Even though he was stuck doing the dishes, he still felt like the luckiest guy in the world. In truth, he couldn't have been happier. Everything that he desired was his. He had the one thing that he had always wanted: Sakura. Geez, she was beautiful, but her looks weren't what had won his heart over.

It was what he had found on the inside that had him crazy about her. When he was waging a war against himself, she brought peace. For years, his past memories had destroyed him, making him dead and hollow on the inside to the point where he thought that there was no hope... However, when she walked into his life, something awakened inside of him and he was able to breathe again.

She had reached out and stopped all of the pain and suffering that had held him back for years. Every time she smiled, every time they kissed, he knew that he had a reason to live again. In fact, he had _two_ reasons to live. Sakura now carried his child. He hadn't expected a child so soon, but he was more than pleased with it and would never change the past. And now, all that he wanted to do was prove himself to Sakura.

He wanted to prove that he was true and that he would never leave her. He wasn't the type of guy that would just walk out on her and leave her with a baby, he was the complete opposite and would never do that. Each and every word that he had spoken to her was truthful and he intended to keep his promises. As Gaara continued to sing at the top of his lungs, the very source of the song's meaning became drawn to his voice. Two months into pregnancy, Sakura had began to develop a small bump. The small child inside of her had began to grow and she found it amazing to be able to feel life being awakened from deep down. Within seconds, Sakura had marched across the kitchen and had plopped herself on the kitchen counter right next to the sink as she smirked over at him.

"That's really sweet, Gaara, but please stop singing."

Hearing this, Gaara only sang louder. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him and cupped her hands under the faucet. When it had filled with water, she splashed it across his face, causing his song to end immediately. He wiped the water off of his face and reopened his eyes to see her with her arms folded across his chest.

"Aww come on, you know that you love me," he said with a grin.

"Yes, unfortunately.."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Sakura just rolled her eyes and smiled. Before she could say anything, Sauske came walking through the open doorway.

"Damn, Gaara. She's got you doing the dishes? You're letting her walk all over you," he said.

"Anything for her," Garra said, leaning over and planting a small peck on Sakura's lips.

They smiled at each other and never broke eye contact, even when Gaara reached over for another plate and began to scrub it in small circular motions.

"Well, that's never going to happen to me. No girl is ever going to run my life. I have nothing to worry about!" Sauske announced proudly.

Then, a moment too soon, Sauske's cell phone began to ring and a wave of silent fell throughout the room. Sauske angrily took it out from the safety of his pocket and quickly cut the call off. Then he looked back up at them as if nothing had just happened.

"Umm... who was that?" Gaara asked.

"Nobody!" Sauske quickly answered.

"Mmm-Hmm..." Sakura said with raised eyebrows.

Another silence followed as the cell phone began to ring again. No one made a move as it rang over and over again. Sauske sighed as he finally answered the phone. Both Gaara and Sakura managed to hear the sound of a girl's voice proclaiming her love for Sauske.

"It was just a booty call!!" he screamed into the speaker before hanging up.

He turned his phone off and shoved it back into his pocket. Then he turned back to them with a red face.

"All I wanted was a night of fun, not a living nightmare! This chick is obsessed!!"

"That's called karma," Sakura said matter-of-factly, making Gaara smile.

Sauske just groaned in frustration and walked away. When he had left, they began to laugh and Gaara threw his wash rag aside as he approached Sakura. She smiled as he stood in between her legs and gathered her in his arms. He picked her up bridal style and began to walk away with her.

"Uh... where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"To my bed," he answered with a smirk.

Sakura's head fell back in laughter.

"Again?! How many times can we go at it in twenty four hours?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Not enough..." he said, entering his room and throwing her on the bed.

He followed after her and began to kiss her, but she pushed away.

"Nope. You didn't bring the towels up yet," she said with an accusing finger.

"But I did the dishes," he protested.

"Fine. I'll do it. You stay here, I'll be right back," she said, getting up and leaving him disappointed.

"Hurry up! My hormones are raging like crazy!" he said as she exited the room.

Sakura just smiled and rolled her eyes. Her fiancé was a complete idiot, but she loved him. Over the past two months, their relationship had become a lot more passionate and they spent every waking moment with each other. From time to time, they would work each other's nerves, but they were too love struck to stay mad at each other for long. One moment they would be screaming at each other angrily and somehow it would end up as a heavy make-out session all over the place. And she couldn't even get started on the make-up sex; it was incredible.

And, geez, Gaara had such a strong drive of desire that she sometimes got exhausted just trying to keep up. Over the past couple of weeks, she had felt things that she didn't even know existed and experienced the impossible. She was young, she didn't know what she was doing, but she sure as hell enjoyed it! They were two teens being stupid together, but that's what love is after all. Sakura walked into the living room as she gathered up all of the folded towels and made her way up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, Holly was dancing her way down the hall to some fast beat pumping through the speakers of her i-Pod. Sakura smiled, remembering what it was like to be her age, and turned the knob to the bathroom as she entered it.

However, what she saw on the other side of the door made her regret ever setting foot in there. Naruto was in nothing but a towel that was wrapped snugly around his waist and he was dripping wet from head to toe. Apparently he had just stepped out of the shower and Sakura just had to go and make a fool out of herself by being in the wrong place at the right time. As soon as their eyes met, they were glued at the spot.

"Uhh... I... Uhh..." was her big excuse.

He didn't say anything, and for the longest time all that they could do was simply stand there, breathing. However, Sakura quickly recovered from her mental state of shock and calmly collected herself.

"Uh, I was just going to put the towels away, but... I didn't mean to... I didn't mean to-"

"It's all right. I was just finishing up anyway."

Sakura looked up at him with uncertainty and then quickly looked down at the ground as she swiftly brushed past him. Opening the bathroom closet, she began to neatly put the towels away. As she did this, she had expected Naruto to leave, but he didn't make the slightest movement.

She tried to go as slow as possible juts to buy some extra time, but soon her work was done and she was one excuse short. She closed the closet door slowly and awkwardly turned around. She knew that one of them would have to say something and she figured that it might as well be her.

"So... I haven't seen you around lately... is everything okay with you?"

Naruto looked a little dazed before answering.

"Oh... I've just had a lot on my mind lately, that's all."

"Oh..." was all that she could say in reply.

Sakura was really starting to hate all of the silence that took up most of the time in all of their conversations. Naruto sensed her discomfort and quickly spoke up to relieve the tension that was building between the two of them.

"So, how are things going for you..?"

His eyes immediately traveled down to her developing stomach and that was more than he could stand. It was the reminding evidence that furthered his depression and forced him to turn his head away. Sakura noticed his taken offense and looked down as she put a hand on her stomach. The baby inside of her had no idea how much trouble it was causing.

"Good, I guess... I'm a little nervous about the baby..." she said, trying to show the least bit of a smile.

"Hmm, it's strange. We haven't talked in what seems like forever."

"Yeah," she agreed with a smile, "We haven't had a real conversation to ourselves since..."

She cut herself off, regretting ever bringing the subject up. Now the events of the night where they almost slept together was doing a replay in her mind, clear as if it had happened only yesterday. Embarrassment was written all over her face and she began to play with the end of her shirt nervously as he approached near. He stood in front of her and paused before gently brushing the hair out of her eyes. At this, Sakura couldn't help but to look up into his eyes. As his eyes glanced down at her lips, she blushed a bright pink as she realized the urge of desire swirling in his eyes.

_Oh my gosh_, she thought, _he's going to kiss me!_

She couldn't let this happen. It wouldn't be right! Before she could let him go any further, she stepped back.

"Igottago," she said quickly and rushed out of the bathroom. She knew that Naruto still had feelings for her and it only made things more complicated. Naruto loved her, but she was with Gaara.

_I hate love triangles_, she thought bitterly.

Sakura was too caught up in her thoughts to realize that she had entered Gaara's room with a look of anger and distress.

"Whoa... I would have taken the towels up if I knew that it pissed you off that bad to do it," Gaara said, bringing her back to reality.

She looked up to see Gaara sitting on the side of the bed waiting for her. She groaned in frustration and sat with her back to him. For a moment, he just sat there staring at the back off her head. He couldn't figure out what had changed her mood so rapidly, but he knew that something had definitely happened in the few minutes that she was gone.

"You were gone for quite a while... what happened..?" he asked.

Sakura shut her eyes and stopped breathing. She knew where this conversation was going and she would do anything to stop it from proceeding there. It was something that she really didn't want to talk about.

"It doesn't matter..." she said, turning around and pressing her lips against his as she pushed him back against the bed. However, her excuse wasn't fooling him. He broke away and sat up as his eyes narrowed into hers.

"Don't use me as a way out, Sakura..."

It was scary how well he knew her and she had nothing to say. He saw the surprised look on her face and he shook his head.

"Sakura, I may be a guy with raging hormones, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid."

Sakura sighed and stood up, running her fingers through her hair as she walked away.

"See! This is always the problem between us! You can never just come out and say what's on your mind! I love you, so why can't you just talk to me?!"

Sakura whipped around and suddenly and was about to say something, but she stopped herself. Her face went pale and her eyes widened. Something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" Gaara asked, getting to his feet.

"I can't feel the baby," she choked out.

God, the almighty creator, Jesus Christ the savior, the alpha and omega, whatever you wish to call him... Or maybe you have different beliefs. Whatever religion you come from, whether it be Wicca, Hinduism, Buddhism, Catholic, Baptist, etc... there's that one creator of life above (unless you're atheist). Now, this creator can give life... or take it away. Everything happens for a reason. However, the reasons are never clear or certain.

"

No one ever said that life was fair. In fact, it can sometimes be very cruel.

_"I'm sorry..." _

In the bible, they tell a story that most people are familiar with, a famous story that has been told again and again throughout history: the story of Adam and Eve. They had it all. They had glory and fortune and they were happy. Yes, they enjoyed their innocence before the fall of man. In the end, they were told to leave and they were banned from paradise... How could they have possibly seen it coming?

_"I'm so sorry..." _

How could they have predicted that they would fall from perfection? How could they have known that something so beautiful would turn on them and shut them out?

_"What are you talking about?" _

How could God have just taken away something so dear to them?

"_The baby didn't make it... She had a miscarriage..."_

Was it really for the best? Was it?

_"I can't tell you how sorry I am..." _

But they survived... They may have wished for death at one point, but eventually they moved on. However, that unfortunate event lived on in their hearts and it must have come to mind often. The memory of their sorrowful loss and how everything was taken for them. God didn't do it because he hated them, he didn't do it because he wanted to hurt them... but he did it because he loved them. Even though it was hard to believe and it may sound a bit corny, his actions were out of love. It may be something that needs to be thought about before fully understanding, but it was true.

He wanted them to think, question, and learn. He wanted them to realize their mistakes and increase their efforts, he wanted them to know that they were above all of the temptations and influences of the Devil, and he wanted them to find their independence and realize that they didn't need fortune and eternal glory to be happy... He wanted them to realize that they were, in fact, _strong_. However, it is easier said than done.

Sakura was too young to understand and she had anger and depression harbored in her heart. All that she could think was, _why?_ What had she done to deserve such cruelty? She was curled up on the bed, wishing that she could cry, but she was unable to produce any tears. At this point, she had just stopped caring...

Now, death didn't seem so bad, in fact, it seemed wonderful. How long had it been since that cursed day when all of her dreams had been shattered in just a few spoken words? She had lost track counting days, not that it even mattered to her anyway. Oh, the irony... Her pregnancy had seemed like a burden at first, and then, when she finally learned to accept it, it had slipped from her grasp.

_Please, just kill me,_ she thought, _get it over with.._

The bed began to shift beside her and she didn't even have to look back to know that it was Gaara. For the longest time, he didn't say anything. He knew that it must have been really hard for her and he couldn't even imagine what she was going through. Instead of bawling her eyes out, she remained silent and let the truth dive under her skin and sting like poison. How did she do it? It took both physical and emotional strength to withstand that much pain.

"Sakura... say something please..." he said quietly.

"What did I do? I should've done something..."

Her voice was smooth and didn't break. Not once.

"Sakura, it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself for what happened... No one could have possibly predicted that."

"You couldn't understand. You don't know what it feels-"

"Don't you dare tell me that I don't know what it feels like, because you have no idea what I've been through! Men may not be as emotional as women, but that doesn't mean that we are incapable of feeling. That baby meant everything to me! And I feel just as crappy as you do!"

Sakura didn't say anything. She didn't have anything to say. He was right.

"I thought that everything was going to be fine. After all of your talk, I was actually looking forward to it. I thought that things would get better... Everything is ruined!" she said with a hint of anger.

"Don't talk like that..."

"Well, it's true!"

"No, it isn't!"

They both immediately shut up and looked in different directions. They acted so childish sometimes...

"Look, I mean every word that I said. We _will_ make it, damn it! Just because we're prone to tragedy does _not_ mean that everything is ruined. We'll do exactly as we planned. And tragedy can strike us again and again, but it won't control us. We won't let it, okay? The winds can thrash and the sea can boil, for all I care! To hell with it! Just... just tell me that you believe me..."

Sakura remained silent. Did he over-do it? Maybe it was just too much for her. Whatever the case, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He buried his face in her pink hair and remained there until he eventually fell asleep. Sakura watched his silent, breathing form and smiled.

"I believe you..."

And then she decided to join him..

* * *

"I'd like you to state for the police what you witnessed," the young, female officer demanded. 

The man sitting opposite of her began to share his story. That bastard was such a great actor, that even the police couldn't sense all of the lies that were coming out of his mouth. Sakura may have had a chance if she hadn't given him the evidence that he needed: a deep stab wound, the perfect proof for murder. The young girl had no idea just how fucked up her life was about to become... 'Tragedy' couldn't even compare to it.

"Please, write down the address," she said, handing him a pen and a paper tablet.

"Of course..."

He couldn't help but smile as he wrote down the cause of the great tragedy. Oh, revenge was sweet...

* * *

**Well that's all for this chapter! Please Review-**


	20. 019

**OOC warning! Holly is Narutos neice and she is my own character! I do NOT own Naruto!

* * *

**

"I'd like you to state for the police what you witnessed," the young, female officer demanded.

The man sitting opposite of her began to share his story. That bastard was such a great actor, that even the police couldn't sense all of the lies that were coming out of his mouth. Nicole may have had a chance if she hadn't given him the evidence that he needed: a deep stab wound, the perfect proof for murder. The young girl had no idea just how fucked up her life was about to become... 'Tragedy' couldn't even compare to it.

"Please, write down the address," she said, handing him a pen and a paper tablet.

"Of course..."

He couldn't help but smile as he wrote down the cause of the great tragedy. Oh, revenge was sweet...

* * *

**Chapter 19**

A week had passed and things had slowly began to clear out. Sakura and Gaara had taken out all of their unlocked emotions on each other constantly and it made things easier for the both of them, proving it beneficial. As time passed, their arguments began to die down and they had nothing more to talk about. The knowledge of their lost child had unwillingly sank in, but the memory was still fresh in their minds... especially for Sakura.

Gaara had managed to cover up his sorrow with a smile, because he wanted his happiness to dominate over his grief so that, in time, he could learn to forget such a loss. Of course, no one could ever forget something that once made them smile with such joy, but one could push the thought away into the darkest corner of one's mind where it would rarely be remembered. Although the task was not easy, he was able to pull through strong. For Sakura, however, it was a whole different story.

She could not simply block it from her mind; it wasn't that easy to get rid of. She thought of it often and would often lock herself in her room just to be alone... but not a single tear was shed. She put a hand to her stomach, almost expecting to feel something there, but it was gone now... there was nothing left. She thought of all the things, all of the change that that baby could have made in her life.

Gaara had tried to comfort her and convince her that everything would turn out right many times. What would she do without him? Just at that moment, the door to the room quickly opened and the next thing she knew, Holly was bouncing on her bed like a five year old.

"Sakura, come on! I know that you're awake!" she said in a sing-song voice.

Sakura laid still and pretended to be asleep as a smile began to tug at the corners of her mouth. Holly began to whine and poke Sakura in the forehead.

"Hello? Sakura..?"

She was so cute. Sakura had to stop herself from laughing. Sakura and Holly were practically sisters now. Holly could be very childish, but another part of her was growing up too fast. Nevertheless, it was nice to have another female besides herself in the house. Holly sighed dramatically and Sakura felt the bed rise as she stood up.

"Oh well. I guess that you leave me no choice..." she said as she poked her head out into the hall. "Sauske! Neji! Come see for a second!"

That was all that it took. In an instant, Sakura's eyes shot open and she practically flew out of the bed as she clamped a hand over Holly's mouth.

"Okay, okay! I'm up!"

Holly started laughing as Sakura released her.

"I knew I could get to you," she stated proudly, making Sakura roll her eyes.

"So, why exactly are you here?" Sakura asked.

"Well, Gaara told me to tell you to get your lazy ass out of bed and come downstairs because he has a surprise for you. Yeah, I think that those were his exact words. But in my opinion, I think that he's just cranky because he hasn't gotten laid in over a week."

Oh, mind boggling OO ...

"So... what's the surprise?" Sakura asked, hoping to get an answer. Holly only rolled her eyes.

"Well now, if I told you, then it wouldn't really be a 'surprise', would it?"

Sakura groaned in annoyance and collapsed on the bed miserably. She wasn't in the mood for surprises. She was drowning and desperately trying to reach the surface for a breath.

"I don't _feel_ like going all the way downstairs," she whined.

"Sloth is one of the seven deadly sins, you know," Holly accused with a smirk.

Sakura didn't say anything as she lay, sprawled across the bed, silent. When she made no reply, Holly frowned.

"Nicole, come one. Gaara's waiting!"

She began to tap her foot mockingly, not because of impatience. When she did this, Nicole let out a false snoring sound. Holly folded her arms across her chest and pouted. She took a hold of Sakura's ankles and began to tug her off of the bed. However, Sakura thought fast and quickly grabbed the bed railing behind her. Holly made a face as she pulled with all of her strength, trying desperately to pry Sakura away from the bed. In the end, Holly stood no chance and let out a squeal as she fell on the floor. She took a moment to collect herself off of the floor and let out a 'hmph!' as she put her hands on her hips.

"Fine! Be that way!"

Then she turned around and stomped out of the room, leaving Sakura with a triumphant smile spread across her face. Geez, she loved that kid. Together they were like children. She would do well to cherish their moments, because she was oblivious to the fact that everything would change in the next twenty four hours. Moments later, Gaara came barging into the room and stopped in front of her as he looked down upon her.

"Can I help you?" she asked innocently.

She batted her eyelashes at him just to increase the effect, deciding to play dumb.

"I sent Holly to come get you," he said, stating the obvious. He couldn't think of anything more to say.

"Yes, I got the message," she answered sweetly.

She put her hands behind her head and crossed her legs as she smiled smugly at him. He looked sexy with his angry face, so she really couldn't help it.

"Then why are you still here?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and put a hand to her mouth as she pretended to yawn. For a moment, she thought that he was going to explode, but instead he smiled. He smiled! What could that _possibly_ mean? This had taken Sakura by surprise and she became seriously confused. His eyes locked on hers and she began to stumble backwards as he approached her.

"G-Gaara... What are you doing..?"

She shut her eyes as he came at her fast and she felt his arms wrap around her body. The next thing that she knew, she was flung over his shoulders and he walked out of the room with her.

"If you can't come downstairs, then I'll bring you there myself."

As realization of what he was doing hit her, she began to kick her legs frantically, making a pathetic effort to free herself.

"No! You can't make me!" she said, trying to squirm out of his grip with no avail.

"I already am," he said matter-of-factly, and she knew that he was smirking. _Cocky bastard!_

He made his way gracefully down the stairs with her clinging to him in fear that he might drop her, and then he entered the kitchen where he plopped her down on a chair. When she reopened her eyes, he was laying down many plates with a variety of different foods. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, and everything lese that you could possibly think of was set before her, causing her to send a curious glance at Gaara. And Gaara, seeing her curiosity, gave her an explanation.

"I have made every breakfast on the whole damn planet! So there is no reason you should refuse to eat."

When Sakura first discovered that she was pregnant, she ate nothing but unhealthy food, as you may recall. But now with the knowledge of her miscarriage, she hardly ate anything at all. Gaara didn't let her abuse her body before, and he sure as hell wasn't about to let her waste away to nothing now.

"Umm... Gaara? You can't cook. How did you..?"

"I forced myself to learn because I love you _that_ much! I hope that you're happy..." he said with a hint of humor in his voice, making Sakura smile.

And looking around the kitchen, she could see all of his failed attempts. On the counters, there were stacks of unrecognizable black glop's that, at one point, may have been food. She could clearly imagine him in the kitchen, cursing as yet another damned effort went up in flames. With this in mind, she laughed out loud, receiving glares from her fiancé.

"I can see it took you quite some time," she teased.

"Hey, when your friend is looking after a child, another is dealing with a stalker, and your fiancé has fallen into a gloomy state of depression, you've got nothing _but_ time," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "And you are _not_ going to lock yourself up in that room anymore. I'll make sure of it. Now, eat," he urged.

For a moment, she did nothing but stare at him. Then a smile spread across her face, revealing her teeth. He really _cared_ about her. It was nice to know that at least _someone_ was watching out for her. What _would_ she ever do without him? She was thankful to have found a companion like him.

And to show her gratitude, she took the closest plate that she could reach and dug her fork and knife into it. He watched in astonishment as she finished it off. He had expected for her to give him a fight before finally given in as she usually did. Had she simply gotten tired of arguing? Had she finally accepted and given in to reality? Whatever the reason was, a loving grin had suddenly appeared on his face.

He had learned that even _he_ couldn't predict her actions, even as well as he knew her. And that must have been why he loved her so deeply. She was the mystery that he had yet to solve; the mystery that he might _never_ solve. Maybe that was what had attracted him to her in the first place.

A young girl that stood up to her own kidnappers, knowing very well that they could kill her... she had befriended the very source of danger. What was she thinking? He longed to look into her eyes and see everything that lay hidden behind, to know the deepest desires of her heart, and to discover the very secret within her core. Little did he know that someone else shared the same wishes...

* * *

Naruto watched them exchange flirtatious glances from the doorway. I guess that everyone got what they wanted in the end... well, except for Naruto. Naruto wanted Sakura, but she wasn't his... she was Gaara's. Naruto had never fallen so far. Sure, he had had quite a few relationships in his lifetime, but none compared to this.

Why did he have to go and fall for the one girl that he couldn't have? Why?! And just as a child stares hungrily at sweets that are enclosed behind glass, Naruto was forced to watch their open affection and continuously take hits to the heart. And it hurt. A lot. More than anyone could ever know. All that he could do was desperately find ways to take his mind off of it.

Anything to numb the pain even for the smallest moment. Unfortunately, when the numbness wore off, the pain hit him twice as hard, but he was grateful to have been able to breathe again, even if it were for the shortest time. Looking around, Naruto began to take in his surroundings.

Neji was flipping through a playboy magazine, which wasn't surprising. He looked so carefree and Naruto wondered how it felt to be so free with no problems what-so-ever. Standing at the top of the doorway, Naruto noticed that Sauske was having some trouble, but it was the complete opposite from his own.

"Leave. Me. Alone." he said, banging his head against his phone.

It stopped ringing suddenly, and for just a moment, Sauske looked relieved. But then it started ringing again and he groaned loudly in aggravation.

"Why won't it stop?!" he whined into the speaker with a high-pitched voice.

He then decided that it was unbearable and threw his phone across the room, causing it to land on the ground with a loud THUD. Then he stomped away angrily, gladly ditching the wicked torture device. How weird. Naruto wanted the girl that he couldn't have, but Sauske wanted nothing to do with the girl that he could have had so easily. Naruto's eyes landed on Holly who was lounging on the couch with her iPod speakers attached to her ears. He narrowed his eyes at her and approached her with folded arms.

"Holly?"

She said nothing and he figured that she probably couldn't hear him over the blasting music that was flowing into her ears. So he did the parent-like thing that most teenagers hate: he pulled out the speakers. Holly's eyes shot open and looked at him in irritation.

"What?" she asked questionably.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" he asked accusingly.

"Well, in religion class we had to give up something for lent, and I gave up school. So you're going to be seeing a lot of me," she explained with a pleading smile.

He raised his eyebrows and looked at her in amusement. He remembered saying the exact same thing to anyone who asked around her age.

"That's no real reason to skip school," he stated, repeating the same line that parents had replied to him.

She put a fist up to her mouth.

"cough cough I'm sick..?" she said, looking him in the eyes and making sure that he was on the same page as her.

He shook his head, making her disappointed.

"Sorry, but it didn't work. Now hurry up or you'll be late."

Holly pouted and reached for her schoolbag. When she had thrown it over her shoulder, she reapplied her iPod speakers and walked out of the front door to catch her bus. Naruto watched her and smiled. However, when he turned back towards the kitchen, his smile flipped into a frown. Sakura and Gaara were in the middle of a heavy make out session and they were knocking things over carelessly. From that very moment, Naruto knew that he couldn't take it any longer.

"Hey, Sakura, can I talk to you for a minute?" Naruto asked, catching their attention for the first time.

Sakura and Gaara pulled away from each other, breathing heavily as their eyes landed on Naruto. Sakura blushed in embarrassment to have been caught in the situation that she currently was in. His question echoed in her mind and she was a bit surprised. She cautiously looked over at Gaara as if to ask for permission, and he nodded in approval. Gaara kissed the top of her forehead and let her chase after Naruto. There was silence between them as he led her up to his room and closed the door behind him. He wanted to make sure that no one could eavesdrop in on their conversation. Sakura noticed this and looked at him questionably.

"What's going on Naruto?"

"I needed to talk to you in private. It's important," he said unsurely.

"Well, what is it?" she asked curiously. She couldn't even imagine what big thing he had on his mind.

"Well, how are things with you... and Gaara?" he started nervously.

He didn't know how to come straight out and explain what was on his mind; it was too big, so he had to put it into smaller parts. "Great actually..." she said, being careful with her words. "And what about you?"

"Well... not as great as I would like..." he admitted

As another silence filled the room, Sakura began to flip her hair around with her finger nervously.

"So, any regrets over Gaara?" he asked, looking down at the ground. "Do you ever wish that you could do things differently?"

"What are you trying to say?" she asked, not understanding anything that he was telling her. However, in her heart, she already knew.

"You see... there's this girl. I can't stop thinking about her. Everywhere I go, she's always there, even in my dreams. It's driving me crazy. I want her so badly. I don't even think that she knows how much I love her. I just don't know what to do..."

That was as much as she could say. He looked at her longingly and waited for her reply.

"Well... if you love her, then you should tell her," Sakura said, trying to sound the least bit helpful, but she felt awkward. It felt weird to be discussing Naruto's love life with him. Naruto turned his head to an angle that caused his hair to hide his face from view.

"And... what if I told you that that girl... is you..?" he asked shyly.

Time seemed to stop along with the beating of her heart. She didn't know what to say. She felt stupid not to have seen this coming. It should have been obvious.

"I love you, Sakura..."

There. He said it.

"I always have..."

A million thoughts were flying through her head, too fast to catch. She was paralyzed at the spot and she couldn't find the right words. But one thing she knew clear and a tear fell from her eyes. This was going to be the hardest thing to do... Naruto saw the lonely tear glide across her cheek and he reached out for her. He wiped away the tear and cupped her face.

"Please don't cry..." he said, brushing his lips against hers.

He wanted to kiss her hard, but she turned her head to the side as more tears came smoothly down. He was disappointed at her disapproval and stepped back.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" he asked in concern.

For a moment, the tears took over her speech and all that she could do was shake her head back and forth. Her tears began to fall from her face and onto the floor. How could she translate what was in her heart into words?

"I can't... I can't..." was the most that she could say.

"You can't _what_?" he asked, confused and fearing for the worst.

"I can't... I can't..." she continued. "I'm sorry.. I don't love you."

The truth hit him like a ton of bricks and his lip began to tremble. Why?

"My heart belongs to Gaara now. You're too late, Naruto. I'm so sorry..."

She frantically wiped away her tears. She hated to break down in front of Naruto. She didn't want him to see her like this. She backed away out of the room, leaving Naruto feeling like he was choking. He couldn't breathe... he didn't even want to anymore. Her rejection hurt far beyond imaginable. He had poured his heart out to her and she had chosen someone else. He was in love with someone who didn't return his feelings. So... this is what it felt like to bleed on the inside? He would have shed a tear, but he had no time, for at that moment... something happened. There was a loud bang and the very walls shook.

And this is how the tragedy slowly comes to an end...

* * *

**Well one of the tragedies anyway! Well that's that review please! This probally wont have a happy ending people! Just thought you should know!!**


	21. 020

**Enjoy! Sorry I can't remember the relationship between Gaara and Sasori I put that they were half-brothers in this chapter I couldn't remember what I wrote befor and I had to get this chapter out before I go on vacation so yea here is chapter 20!

* * *

**

**Recap:**

"I can't... I can't..." was the most that she could say.

"You can't _what_?" he asked, confused and fearing for the worst.

"I can't... I can't..." she continued. "I'm sorry.. I don't love you."

The truth hit him like a ton of bricks and his lip began to tremble. Why?

"My heart belongs to Gaara now. You're too late, Naruto. I'm so sorry..."

She frantically wiped away her tears. She hated to break down in front of Naruto. She didn't want him to see her like this. She backed away out of the room, leaving Naruto feeling like he was choking. He couldn't breathe... he didn't even want to anymore. Her rejection hurt far beyond imaginable. He had poured his heart out to her and she had chosen someone else. He was in love with someone who didn't return his feelings. So... this is what it felt like to bleed on the inside? He would have shed a tear, but he had no time, for at that moment... something happened. There was a loud bang and the very walls shook.

And this is how the tragedy slowly comes to an end...

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Naruto froze as he felt the floor beneath him shake and then die down with vibrations. There were loud 'pops' and 'bangs', almost as if the gods above were infuriated with their sinful hearts and striking them down with wrathful thunder. But no one could object if it were truly so. Ever since the group of five had come together, they had accomplished many impure deeds.

Their hands were forever stained with the blood of aquatinted victims. From lies of condemnation to the sinful pleasures of the body, there could have been many possibilities to the reason for their tragic fall. The reason never came out clear, even long after it was all over. In the end, fate took it's destined course, leaving lives shattered and hearts broken.

However, despite all of the destruction and despair, a powerful love had come forth, making it all worth while. Unfortunately, in the eyes of those above, that is not enough. One great outcome couldn't make up for your past sins, venial and mortal alike; one would need to endure punishment as repayment. And I guess that could cover the cause to the tragedy, but there was much more to it.

It could have been karma, reality's cruelty, or maybe just pure coincidence. Whatever it was, it came at them fast; they never saw it coming...  
Naruto soon recognized the thundering sounds as gunfire and his eyes widened in horror.

"Sakura..."

He didn't fear for his own life, for he could care less what happened to him now, but if anything ever happened to Sakura, he could never live with himself. Even though her rejection had shattered his fragile heart, he still loved her to the full extent with all of the little pieces. How could he not? She was the reason that he awoke at each and every sunrise.

If you truly love someone, the truth is, you never stop, even if you try to convince yourself otherwise. You can tell yourself that you've moved on, but the mark that person left on your heart remains, whether it be a blessing or a curse, reminding you that you had a reason to smile at one time. However, Naruto wasn't about to lie to himself trying to set the belief that his love for Sakura had diminished in those mere minutes, because he wanted to spare himself the pain. He could only take so much.

Love can be like poison if you make it so. You can try to forget about it and push it aside, but when something happens to trigger a lost memory, it stings like hell, reminding you that you lost the one thing that ever mattered. And it slowly kills you on the inside... digging up forsaken memories and ripping at your heart until you bleed. It makes sure that you _feel_ the pain and even tears can't make it any better.

And then there comes a time when you realize that you, yourself, created the poison. You openly offered your heart, unaware if it would be treated with kindness or violence. You made them a weapon, allowing yourself to be left defenseless, and gave them the opportunity to destroy whatever was left of you. You made the ultimate weakness, giving them the chance to hurt you while promising not to fight back.

When you first put yourself in that position, you welcomed the pain, and that's the reason why that's all that one could feel. Of course, no one is to blame. All human beings experience this sooner or later. Some can't take it's torture and try to find an easy way out, leading to suicide. However, death doesn't stop the pain, it only makes it worse.

If the Devil promised to ease the inner torment, that would be the lie of the century. Nothing good can come from the darkness, so don't condemn yourself to it. In truth be told, there is no easy way out. You can't avoid it by taking the long way around, you have no choice but to go through it.

You have to grind your teeth and bear it, maybe even hold your breathe if necessary, and pray that it will all be over soon. Don't worry, it's not that bad. If I've survived it, then you most certainly can.

Even with all of these possible emotions, Naruto couldn't feel anything because he was numb at the core. Even though Sakura had just denied him the one thing that he desired above all else, his feelings for her hadn't changed at all. He bore no hatred at his heart; he still cared for her. He would let no harm come to her. In a heartbeat, Naruto had rushed out of the room and was soon standing right next to Sakura who had also frozen in fear.

"Sakura..?"

She said nothing, she didn't even turn her head to look at him. He watched as her mouth slightly opened as she attempted to speak.

"W-What's going on?"

Naruto didn't have an answer for her, but he didn't have time to give her one anyway. Another set of gunfire sounded and there were banging's one the front door. Naruto knew that they couldn't just stand there; they had to do something.

He took a few steps down the stairs, expecting Sakura to follow after him, but then turned back around when he didn't hear footsteps behind him. She hadn't made the slightest movement, she didn't even appear to be breathing.

"Sakura, come on!" he urged.

Still nothing. It was as if her body had become paralyzed. All of the events that had been happening lately were just about unbearable, but this one was somehow different from the others. This event brought more fear and worry than anything else because she had the worst feeling in her gut.

This was the bottom line, and she knew that everything was about to come to an end...  
Realizing that she wasn't going to come willingly, he grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her forcefully down the stairs. At the bottom, the other guys were already beginning to gather.

"How the hell did they track us!" Sauske asked angrily.

"I don't know, man, but start moving furniture!" Neji answered before running off.

Sauske looked at him questionably, but then finally understood as Neji began to stack things against the doors and windows, anything to buy time. Soon, Sakuke and Naruto were lending a hand to Naruto while Gaara tried his best to calm Sakura.

"Sakura, it's alright. Everything's fine."

"What if they kill us? What if we're separated? What if we never get to do all of the things that we planned?"

Sakura couldn't help but think about all of the negative possibilities and fear for the worst. When these things happen in the movies, it's one thing, but when you actually end up in the real situation, it's so frightening. It's impossible to remain calm when anything could happen. She looked up into his eyes, expecting him to convince her that nothing would happen and no harm would come to them, but he didn't...

"Gaara... tell me that everything will turn out okay. Promise me that nothing will happen. Please..." she pleaded.

She was breaking down with fear and all that she wanted was for Gaara to comfort her and make her believe that everything would soon pass, like he always did. He looked down at her in sympathy because he knew that he could make no such promise. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her into his embrace, but her body remained stiff.

What could this mean? Sakura didn't understand, nor did she want to.

The moment ended as something started to vibrate in Gaara's front pocket and he stepped back to look at his cell phone. He didn't recognize the number, but he answered it anyway.

"Hello?" Gaara's face went pale as he turned towards Sakura. "What do you want with her?!" he demanded angrily.

Sakura looked at him confused as she listened to the ongoing conversation.

"Who is it? Give it to me," she said, reaching for the phone.

Gaara objected at first, but then something... _changed_ his mind.

"_Remember... her life is in my hands..."_ a voice said from the other line.

Gaara didn't know whether this guy was serious or just fucking with his mind, but he was _**not**_ about to take any chances. Finally, he reluctantly handed the phone to Sakura and put his hands in his pockets as he waited for her reaction. Sakura locked eyes with him as she took it from him and cautiously put it up to her ear.

"Hello..?" she said in a trembling voice.

The only response that she received was an amused chuckle... that seemed creepily familiar. Oh, geez. That voice could've only belonged to one person...

"Sasori?!" she choked out.

At the recognition of his name, Gaara stepped forward with white knuckles. Just the mention of Sasori angered him.

"What? Are you surprised?" Sasori continued.

"What do you want?!" she asked angrily, completely ignoring his question.

"Hmm... what do _I_ want..?" he said calmly, giving her sexual hints.

"You're sick!" she spat into the speaker.

"Yes, I've been told," he answered, deciding to be a smartass.

Sakura was about to give a bitchy comment when another loud **BANG!** slammed into the door. When she looked over, she saw Naruto, Sauske, and Neji pressing all of their weight against the door to prevent the intruders from getting in. As she focused on Naruto, she could see how much that he was struggling and she felt guilty for what she had put him through. His eyes were tightly shut and his teeth were clenched together as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

"Listen to me, Sakura. Those men could get in at any moment now... unless I tell them not to, of course.." Sasori said.

"What are you saying?" Sakura asked, somewhat confused.

"... Don't forget that you're a murderer. You're not innocent anymore and they're coming for you. But you can stop it from happening right now..."

"I-I don't understand.."

Yes she did.  
She just prayed that she was wrong. But come on, this is _Sasori_ that we're talking about!

"Oh, come on, Sakura," he said playfully. "Don't play dumb. You know, as well as I do, what I'm talking about. I'll help you if you help _me_."

"Forget it!" she screamed immediately.

"Relax. Think about it..."

Sakura gasped as the door began to crack.

"After all... there's only so much time.."

She didn't want to hear anymore from him. With one swift movement, she flipped the phone shut, ending the call instantly. She pursed her lips together and her grip on the phone was almost strong enough to snap it in half. Even Gaara felt a little intimidated by the aura of fury that emerged from her.

"What happened? What did he say?"

"Nothing..." she said through gritted teeth, without sending so much as a glance.

The booming became louder and the door began to splinter. This brought back the memory of the night when Sasori had come after her. A dreadful memory indeed, but it also caused her to remember another thing.

"The window..." she said just below a whisper.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"The window!" she cried happily, like she had just discovered the cure to freaking cancer. "We can get out that way! Come on!"

Since they didn't have any other options, Gaara shrugged his shoulders and signaled for the others to follow him. What choice did they have?

"Are you kidding?!" Naruto exclaimed. "If we let go, then they'll get in for sure!"

"Well, we'd better hurry then. If we stick around, they'll get in anyway. Just listen to Sakura!" Gaara said.

Naruto took one look into Sakura's pleading eyes and nodded. He would risk it... for her. With a sigh and a breathe, they all let go and ran after the others. She led them over to the bathroom and tried to open the window, but like last time, it was stuck.

"Move," Gaara commanded.

Sakura stepped aside to give him room and Gaara thrust his foot at the window roughly, shattering the glass.

"Now move! Quickly!"

Neji crawled through first followed by Naruto, but a loud **CRASH!** made them all freeze.

"Oh my gosh! They're in the house! They'll find us!" Sakura panicked.

"Not if I can help it," Sauske said while loading a gun.

"Sauske, don't! It's not worth it!" she pleaded.

"So you want to die?!" he asked angrily.

Sakura didn't say anything. The only emotions that she displayed were in the few stray tears that glided smoothly down her cheeks. Seeing this, Sauske's expression softened and he smiled at her.

"Take care, Sakura. I'm really glad that I got to meet you before it came to this..."

And with that, Sauske gently kissed her on the cheek and turned to find the intruders with his gun held firmly in his hands.

"No! Come back!" she screamed just as the house went up in gun shots. "We have to go after him!"

However, Gaara just frowned at her before he grabbed a hold of her and forced her out of the window. She kicked and cried and the three of the guys that were left had to drag her away from the house forcefully.

"Sauske! SAUSKE!!" she screamed.

It's weird how, in the beginning, Sakura had a strong distaste for Sauske, but now that they were leaving him behind, she found out how much she actually cared about him. She had grown close to him and it killed her to listen as the gun shots began to die down one by one just like a heart stops beating. There were no cries or painful screams, just silence...

"NO! SAUSKE!" Sakura cried hysterically.

Her squirming made it rather difficult for the guys to drag her into the car, but their strive to live got her there quickly.

"I can't believe it! You guys actually left him!" she accused.

"There was nothing that we could do, Sakura! He's gone! We have to get out of here!" Gaara argued.

He hadn't meant to sound so cold and heartless. He really did stress over his lost friend... he just didn't know how to show it. The only thing that mattered now was Sakura's safety. His life didn't matter to him any more, as long as Sakura was alright.

It was only then that they realized that Neji wasn't in the car with them. They looked over to see him standing outside the car window, looking down at the ground as if trying to make up his mind about something.

"Neji... what are you doing? Get in the car!"

"... I'm not coming.." Neji answered finally.

"What?!" the other three shouted in unison.

"Look... if we stick together, they'll find us for sure. We need to split up. I can distract them while you guys take the main road and drive away from this place. It could work. Think about it!" Neji explained.

"No, not you too, Neji! Please..." Sakura said, shaking her head.

"Don't worry, Sakura. We'll meet again, I promise. I won't die..." he said softly. "Besides," he added with a smirk. "I'd want to live to see my own godchild, wouldn't I?"

Sakura smiled at him through watery eyes. She was going to miss Neji and his perverted comments. Geez, she loved that kid more than he could know.

"Well, go on," he urged. "What are you waiting for? Go. GO!"

Naruto looked at him one last time before starting the engine and speeding off, leaving Neji to stand alone in the distance. Sakura watched in the rearview mirror as Neji jumped into the opposite car and drove off into the other direction. It was at that moment that she suddenly realized how that could've been the last time that she ever saw him and she began to cry. For once in her life, she thought that things were going great, but she was a fool to have believed that something _that_ good could have been true. Gaara pulled her onto his lap, pulling her close and kissing away her tears.

"Please don't cry, Sakura... Neji knows what he's doing. He'll be alright," he soothed.

"Yeah, well what about Sauske? Look how he turned out!"

Gaara said nothing. All that he could do was hold her tight and pray that God would have mercy on their souls. There was no one looking out for them; they held the responsibilities for their own fate.

But what if fate had already planned their tragedy? What if they were destined to fall from the very beginning? Even the light can betray us sometimes... In this world it's every being for themselves.

People eventually learn, the hard way (yes, _only_ the hard way because that is the only way that people will listen. In able to learn, they must first feel pain.), that no one is to be trusted. No one at all. Even those that we are close to can turn around and stab us in the back if we let them.

Hell, look what Gaara's own brother had done to him! They were _brothers!_ They were related by blood! Even though Gaara most likely didn't remember it, there was a time when they didn't hate each other. In fact, before they were blinded by hatred, they were actually quite fond of each other.

Of course they had their disputes, but don't _all_ brothers? What had happened? Neither of them remembered such a closeness between them, and they probably never would.

Shame.

If they had looked past years of misery and learned to let go of things, maybe things would have ended differently. Unfortunately, they never did. So this is how the story ends...

_I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end, it doesn't even matter.  
I had to fall to lose it all, but in the end, it doesn't even matter.  
_  
(Linkin park. Don't own)

There was a faint click as Sakura answered Gaara's phone, which was still wedged tightly in her grip. It's funny how the ringtone (In the End by Linkin Park) related to their current situation oh so perfectly. God must have been mocking them. Did he have to rub it in?

"Hello?" she said calmly.

"It's rude to hang up on people, you know. Especially people who hold your life in their hands," came Sasori's voice from the other line, making Sakura shudder in disgust. "Anyway, you got past round one. Congratulations. Why am I not surprised?"

"What the hell is your problem?! Do you get a kick out of pissing me off or something?!" she spat.

"How did you ever guess? Did I make it that obvious?" he said sarcastically. "My offer is still open, Sakura..."

"What part of 'no' don't you understand?! I'm not sleeping with you!"

"Well, let me ask you this... Is it really worth the life of your friend?"

Sakura froze. What was he saying?

"What are you talking about?" she asked, trying not to sound too uneasy.

"Well, now that Sauske is out of the way, the next target is Negin."

"Neji!" she corrected.

"Whatever. It's not like it matters, because he'll be nothing but a mere memory soon. They'll find him, and kill him if necessary."

"No! They wouldn't..." she said with a gasp.

Neji had promised her...

"Oh, but they would," he said with immense delight. "In fact, they're right on his trail as we speak."

"No..." she said, shaking her head. "No! You're a liar!"

Who was she trying to convince?

"Am I..? Why don't you turn on the TV and find out for yourself?"

Without hesitation, she switched on the overhead TV (yes, they have a TV in their car because their _that_ cool LOL) and flipped through the channels.

_Please be wrong, please be wrong,_ she prayed.

But her prayers weren't answered... She had stopped on a new channel where the tiny form of Neji's car could be seen in the middle of a cop chase. By the looks of it, he was being cornered. Naruto and Gaara noticed this and cast glances at each other.

"Judging by your silence, you must be looking at it right now."

"Go fuck yourself!"

"Oh, but I'd much rather fuck you. It would be a lot more fun. What do you say?"

She ignored him as she continued to watch the cop chase progress. The cops had surrounded him by a bridge as Neji quickly pulled over and got out.

_What the hell is he doing?_ she wondered.

Was he surrendering, just giving himself up? No, that didn't seem like something that Neji would do... Then what the hell _was_ he doing?! At first, all he did was stand there as five armed men circled him saying the usual 'put your hands up!' Taking his time slowly, he lifted his hands above his head and backed away with uncertainty. He ignored all of the cops' threats as he made his way to the bridge's end.

Then, two things happened. The first was understandable for him: he flipped the cops off. His second action, however, was just fucking insane: he turned and leapt off of the bridge. The cops made a big scene about it, but the three teenagers in the car lost their absolute minds. Sakura gasped as her hands flew to her mouth and Gaara let out a long string of curse words. Naruto, however, was so overwhelmed with shock that he swirled off of the road and crashed into a tree.

Yeah, _smart_, right?

Never put Naruto behind the wheel, especially in that kind of situation.

Anyway, it actually wasn't as bad as it could have turned out. Nobody got hurt at least, but that vehicle would never be on the road ever _again_; it was unrecognizable. Their grand 'escape plan' was no longer an option. But that wasn't what was bothering Sakura. She was upset because she had never gotten to see what happened to Neji.

There were so many possibilities... and 72.845 of them were extremely negative. She forced herself to block all of the unwanted thoughts aside. She climbed out of the scrunched up piece of metal that, only moments ago, had been a really nice car. She collapsed on the grass, hugged her knees, and began to cry. Naruto was standing only a few feet away, grasping onto his hair in frustration. He couldn't keep it all inside, so he let it out on his surroundings.

Sakura sobbed quietly as she watched him kick everything in sight. She pitied him. Her rejection was what had clogged up his heart in the first place. Then all of the stress began to stack on top of each other. His heart couldn't take much more; it had countless cracks already. Just one more hit to the heart was all that he needed. Soon, his heart would break.

Sakura felt terrible to have not been able to share some of her love with Naruto... then maybe she could have saved him... But she had none to give, for she had already given it all to Gaara. All of it. Gaara was still making his way out of the car, but stopped when he saw Sakura.

"H-He promised me..." was all that she could say.

Gaara had rushed over to her in a heartbeat, taking and cradling her in his arms.

"Shh..." he whispered. "I need you to be strong for me..."

Her sobs died down into hiccups as she listened to his words. She really did want to be strong for him. She just wanted to make it through the night... but it was hard. She had just lost another friend. How would _you_ feel? If you had grown really close to someone over a period of time and then lost them within the blink of an eye, how would you _truly_ fell? You would feel like complete crap. You might even take some of the blame.

Well, that's how Sakura felt: low. But although she was feeling all of this, there was a place in the back of her mind that still had hope. Somehow she just _knew_ that he would make it. She believed that he was still alive. She hoped so...

All of a sudden, the phone in her hand began to vibrate and she looked down at it. Her call had been disconnected during the crash, but it still had enough power in it to accept messages. Her eyes scanned thoroughly over the text that had just been sent.

_Two down, one more to go. Guess who the target is now.  
Goodbye_

As she took in each word's meaning, she became frustrated and dropped the phone to her side carelessly. Gaara saw this and reached out to grab it. There was a moment of silence as Gaara found the source of trouble. He let out a growl and slammed the phone into a tree. There was a low pop as the phone broke into two pieces from the impact of the throw. Sakura wasn't shocked at all by Gaara's sudden mood swing because she had the same hatred harbored at her heart at that very moment.

It was expected; she didn't expect him to take it calmly.

Naruto groaned after he had finished unleashing all of his fury and sat down beside Sakura and Gaara as he rested his head on his knees. What were they going to do now? Were they just going to wait for fate to catch up with them? After all they had been through... were they really going to give up now?

"So... what do we do now?" Sakura asked, being the first to break the silence.

Gaara ran his fingers through his hair and Naruto just sighed.

"I don't know..." Naruto said hopelessly.

He sounded just about ready to give up. Weren't they all? They had lost everything, their only escape vehicle was gone, and they were being tracked down as they spoke. There wasn't much that they could do. Their options had been suppressed down to nothing and they didn't have many choices left. So, they just sat there... enjoying the last of their freedom, enjoying what they could. And Sakura, knowing very well that this could be their last time together, decided to take advantage of it.

"Geez, we really fucked up this time," she began.

Neither of the boys said anything, but she did seem to have gotten their attention because they had both looked up and sent her curious glances.

"I mean, we all found each other and had the time of our lives, but look where we ended. For all that has happened... was it really worth it..?"

When Sakura had finished, she didn't know whether to be proud or ashamed. The boys showed no reaction at all, so she couldn't take a guess at what they were feeling. What were they thinking? The silence was enough to kill and she couldn't take it. So she covered her face with her hands and shut her mouth. However, something touched her shoulder softly and she looked over to see Naruto's hand resting there as he gave her a sincere smile.

"Yes," he said.

Next she felt Gaara lace his fingers with hers and she turned to receive a genuine grin.

"Of course," he said, kissing her cheek. "I wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

"Nor would I," Naruto agreed. "And I'm sure that Sauske and Neji would have felt the same."

_Neji and Sauske..._

* * *

Sakura wasn't ready for what was about to happen. 

"Is it really over..?" she asked, letting a tear slip.

The boys didn't need to ask questions, they knew exactly what she meant. And Naruto, watching that last tear glide down her face, felt his him break in the inside with the final hit to the heart. But he didn't cry because he could no longer feel. Of course, it's been told that he had been numb for a long time already. He knew that it was too late for him, but there was still a chance that she could make it; she _had_ to survive.

Then... he realized what he had to do.

But at the moment when he finally figured out everything, police sirens began to fill their ears and they realized that their time was up. Gaara saw Sakura wince and pulled her into a hug so tight that they couldn't even breathe, trying to block out their surroundings. Naruto watched them together and knew that they were meant to be; he was no where in the big picture. And because of that, they needed to live. Naruto just wanted for Sakura to be happy... even if it meant eliminating himself from her life. There was still a chance.

"No," Naruto said, jumping to his feet.

Sakura and Gaara released each other to look up at him.

"What?" she asked.

"No," he repeated. "It's not over."

Sakura didn't understand, but before she could even question him, he grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her to her feet. Gaara, who still had a hold of Sakura's other hand, was dragged along also as Naruto led their little chain away. Through the forest he ran, dodging trees and branches, as he set forward to find his desired destination. And Gaara and Sakura, who still knew nothing of his actions, asked no questions.

Naruto, however, knew exactly what he was doing. He knew that there had to be a city nearby and if they could only reach that far then they would be saved. But time didn't seem to be on their side, because the sirens only began to get louder. If only they had thought to take actions sooner...

Although they were close to the city, oh so close, the black and white vehicles were right behind them. Naruto saw this and ran faster, refusing to give up, but it wasn't so easy for Sakura.

"Naruto... where are we going? Can you slow down, please? I can't even feel my legs. I can't do this," she said, trying not to sound like a complainer.

"We can't stop now! We have to hurry!" Naruto stated.

Sakura bit her lip from the aching in her legs and let the silence take over. She wasn't going to argue because she knew that he was right. So she let them lead them through the forest.

"Shit," Naruto muttered as he came to a stop and they all separated hands.

In front of them was a long open road with no place to duck for cover, but across it was the city. The sirens were getting dangerously close and there was just no telling when they would reach them. Should they risk the chance of being seen? Was it wise?

Well, it didn't really matter because desperation can make one blind to the world. And that could _possibly_ explain why Naruto sprinted off without hesitation. Or maybe he was just crazy, who knows? The point is that Gaara and Sakura _weren't_ behind him. And he had finally realized that once he had reached the safety of the city. He looked back with wide eyes to see them staring at him with horrified glances from all the way back in the forest.

Naruto then went into a state of insanity as he flicked his fingers at them, signaling for them to run after him. And they were about to too, except for one problem: the police cars pulled up. Naruto then desperately swung his hands back, warning them not to make the slightest movement. The police cars came to a stop and several doors opened, followed by several uniformed officers. The three teenagers crouched down low as the officers scanned the area.

"Search around and keep your eyes open," the head man said to his team. "They were seen headed in this direction so they can't be too far."

The men split up and did as they were instructed. The head man pulled out a walkie-talkie and began to speak very loudly.

"Officer, have you got him in custody?" he asked.

_"Yes. But we're having difficulties. He's a vicious one, he is. He's still trying to fight, even with a bullet wound in his arm, Sir."_ a voice answered.

At these spoken words, Sakura felt her heart flutter. She only knew of one person that was _that_ short tempered and stubborn. Sauske, her aggravating little pervert was still alive!

"Well, keep him under control until we get there. He _has_ to stay alive! Make sure that the bleeding stops!"

_"Yes, Sir." _

Sakura felt the hope inside her begin to grow.

"Sauske..."

As soon as she whispered that one word, Gaara clamped a hand over her mouth. By the time that she realized her mistake, it was too late, because they had already caught the attention of a nearby police officer. He had completely turned around and began to search for the source of the sound. From the distance, Naruto could see the officer creeping closer to them and he was only getting closer and closer.

If Naruto didn't do something, he would definitely find them, there was no mistake about it. Naruto didn't even think twice before doing the stupidest, most bravest thing that anyone could do. He knew that he would end up doing it anyway. He would have had to make the sacrifice sometime; it was the only way. He took in a breathe and stepped out into the middle of the road, away from his hiding spot. He had been in safety's reach, but he walked away from it. He gladly ran back into danger, into the arms of death.

But did he care?

No.

"Hey, assholes! Over here!" he said, waving his arms.

Sakura and Gaara's presence had been forgotten as everyone's eyes went to Naruto.

"That's him!" the head officer announced as his team surrounded Naruto with threatening weapons.

"Put your hands up!"

Naruto paid no attention to them because his eyes were focused on Sakura who was peering back at him from behind a tree. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The officer pointed his gun at him and repeated his given command, but Naruto just ignored him.

"What is he doing?" Sakura whispered in disbelief.

She had never seen any of this coming, but the next thing that happened blew her mind. Naruto looked at her and _smiled_.

"See you guys on the other side," he said with a salute.

Then he turned and broke into a run as the officers let out open fire.

He ran.

He ran without fear, without sorrow, and without regret... The bullets speeding by missed him, but some came fairly close.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed without realizing her actions, and without a care in the world.

She could care less if they heard her or not; it didn't matter anymore. She just. Didn't. Care.  
One person did though...  
She tried to run after Naruto, but Gaara grabbed her around the waist and held her back.

"No! Stop! Let me go, Gaara!" she screamed as she continued to struggle.

Gaara's other hand reclaimed it's place around her mouth so that the most she could do was mumble faintly. He really didn't want to restrain her, but with her great outburst, he was forced to. He couldn't let her give them away after all they had done, after all everyone had sacrificed. As Naruto ran, karma decided to take a bite at him, and one of the bullets hit him directly in the leg. Sakura screamed into Gaara's hand as she watched him stumble.

The bullet sent vibes of pain throughout his body as blood began to leak out of the wound, but it didn't stop him. He didn't fall, but it did slow him down a bit. He didn't scream in pain or even let out the smallest cry, nor did he shed a tear. In fact, he didn't even show any signs of pain on his face at all. The only emotion that he showed was strong determination, and it was why he was remembered with such high respect.

He blocked out all of the pain and continued to run, even as it only made his wound deeper. Then, he disappeared into the subway as many officers followed him. After that, no more can be told because that was the last that they saw of him. The big scene had caught the public's attention and they were now forming a large crowd around the whole area. Each person was dying to see what was going on. Gaara and Sakura, however, had witnessed the whole cursed thing.

The only thing that Sakura could do was cry and Gaara looked down at her in sympathy as he felt her tears run over his hand. It had pained him just as much as it had pained her, in truth.

But it wasn't over yet...

Gaara dragged her crying form into the crowd and made way into the city. He took hold of her hand and ran thought the sea of people, being pushed and pulled from every direction. But just like the sea's waves crash and flow in every direction, so did the people. Her hand slipped out of his reach and they were separated.

"Sakura!" he said.

But it was too late, for he had lost her in the crowd.

"Gaara!" Sakura screamed, but no one could hear her.

Everyone was talking and murmuring among themselves, not even noticing her existence. She pushed her way past hundreds of people, desperately trying to catch the smallest glimpse of Gaara, but she had no such luck. The only thing that she noticed was a police officer headed in her direction, obviously in search of her. She knew that she couldn't stay.

With one last look into the crowd, one thing became certain. Gaara was going to make it, he would be just fine. But what about her? She couldn't wait around for him to find and save her...

It was all up to her now. She was responsible for taking care of herself and she had to walk away from him. It was meant for them to be separated. No need for her to worry though. They would find each other again...

But now it was her time, so she fled.

(Geez, I bet that everyone would be angry if I ended it right here LOL)

* * *

Two months had passed since then. 

Two _whole_ months.

Sakura had gone back to the house where they had lived before they were separated the _first_ time. It was the last place that she could think of to go. She had been searching for Gaara since their recent separation and she had hoped to find him here.

It was the last place that she could think of...

When she walked into the abandoned house, memories came flooding back to her. She had fallen in love with Gaara under this roof.

Oh, the house looked so pretty back then...

Now it was dark and dusty, some of the furniture were pushed around and broken, and the windows were still shattered from their first attack.

Geez, that all seemed so long ago now...

"Gaara!" she screamed. "Gaara! Are you there?"

Silence.

Here eyes began to burn with the new tears that were forming in her eyes. How could he not be here? How? She sank to her knees and began to cry.

There are many tragedies in the world. Usually in most, everybody dies at the end. Well, not in this one. But being separated is just as bad. Death doesn't have to be involved in order for it to be a tragedy, but you can lose everything. Sakura, after a long search, had found all that she was looking for. She found adventure, an unbreakable friendship, and above all, love.

She hadn't lost material possessions, because after all, those can be replaced so then it wouldn't be called a 'tragedy' now, would it? No, it was things from the heart that she lost, things that can never be replaced. She had obtained everything that she was looking for, and then lost it all in a mere moment... well, maybe not everything..

"Gaara..." she whispered.

She sniffed and thought of the past. The past where she cried, and laughed, loved and hated. She gasped as visions of the past flashed before her.

_"We'll have to keep her with us for a while until we know we can trust her."_

_"You're a feisty one, aren't you?"_

_"Did you really think that you could escape us?"_

_"He doesn't know what it feels like!"_

_"Actually... he does..."_

_"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?"_

_"Maybe."_

_"I-I love you..."_

_"I'll come back for you! I promise, Sakura! I'll find you!"_

_"Darling, you would have been raped by any man within ten miles of here. It might as well be me."_

_"I spy with my little eye... the most beautiful thing that you've ever seen.."_

_"The moon."_

_"No, you.."_

_"I thought that you were my friend!"_

_"I am your friend! I just really need this money... I'm sorry..."_

_"It's been a while, brother."_

_"Half-brother!"_

_"Should-Should we do something?"_

_"Nah, they NEED to get laid."_

_"You got me pregnant, you arrogant son of a bitch!"_

_"Why does everything have to be so complicated?!"_

_"I will make things right again."_

_"I can promise that I will never break your heart..."_

_"My heart belongs to Gaara now. You're too late, Naruto. I'm so sorry..."_

When the visions had ended, she was breathing heavily on the floor. She turned to look at the at the floor. Where she had looked, there was a rose now laying on the floor boards. She lifted the rose up to her face and a single tear rolled down her cheek and landed on it.

The Garden.

It was just as beautiful as she had remembered it. The flowers were in full bloom and it was as full as life as ever. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes as a smile spread across her face. This was where she shared her first kiss with Gaara. He _had_ to be here. The garden had both good and bad memories alike, but the good ones were strong. With a deep breathe, Sakura opened her eyes and focused on the figure standing a few feet from her.

He had his back to her, but she could tell exactly who it was just by taking in his features. After all, she was in love with him. She took a step closer and the crunching of glass beneath her feet made him turn around. She was greeted with the same icy green eyes that made her weak in the knees. At first, all that he could do was stare at her.

Then he gave her the carefree grin that she had missed for far too long, and she gladly returned one without hesitation.

Throughout her great adventure she encountered many things, but she had also come to learn something. She had learned that the greatest thing that someone could leave you were you memories. To have experienced them was one thing, but to be able to look back, remember, and smile was a whole different thing.

Sakura would always remember her 'kidnappers' and how they fought off until the end when their last link together was broken. Now, I wouldn't say that they never saw each other again, because that would be a lie.

There was such a time when they all crossed paths again, but that day wouldn't be for a while...

Sauske, with his temper of course, was taken to jail, but he later escaped with the help of an old friend. He never had any kids... none that he _knew_ of anyway. he never fell in love or even had a real relationship, but hey, that's how he wanted it and he was happy. In stead, he kept up his reputation as a 'player', sleeping with different girls and then leaving them. No, he wasn't heartless, he was just the big perv that everyone knew him to be. Boys will be boys.

Neji finally fell in love with a girl who turned out to be his **stalker **sense 5th grade. He settled down with her and they had a baby boy who grew up to be exactly like Neji: a perv.

Neji... in _love?!_

Yeah, I know. It was pretty hard to believe for everyone else too, but that's the way that things happen.

Sakura and Gaara. That said it all. They, of course, were absolutely crazy about each other... but you knew that already! Whoever said that relationships don't last was **WRONG**. Ten years later if you saw them together, you would have thought that they were newbie's... that is, until you saw the babies in their arms.

Yes, I said babies with an **S**. It turned out that Sakura had twins: a boy and a girl. The funny thing is that they grew up to look exactly like them. Well, Sakura and Gaara _did_ do everything that they had planned and their love never died, it only grew stronger. Sure, they had their arguments (nothing that a little make up sex can't fix cough) and nothing was perfect, but they were _happy_. And that, in their eyes was perfect imperfection.

And as for Naruto... well, that's a whole different story...

* * *

**OMG IT"S THE END**

**Hmm.. I don't know whether to cheer because I'm finished with it or cry because the fun is over…. If anyone has suggestions for the twins one boy and girl I would very much appriciate the help. Thank you! Please Review!**


End file.
